


Servant of the Gods

by snakebit1995



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: OC, duel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 82,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A poor Office woman is unwillingly pair with the spirit of Cleopatra in order to ensure the safety of the God Cards and ends up dragged into the world of working for the Gods.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Something New, despite me working for the holidays I can't stop myself from writing new stories, I have a problem.**

* * *

**NO POV**

There was an endless darkness spread out across the horizon, the only thing in that darkness was one woman. Her hair was black and cut into a short bob, her skin was lightly tanned and bronzed, her body modest yet quite feminine looking. She wore only silken robes, but they were tattered and ripped in some places from years of neglect.

"Rise." A voice boomed through the darkness "The time has come."

"Hmm." The woman looked up with an annoyance in her eyes "I refuse."

"This is not a choice!" a second voice yelled.

"You keep me in here for 3000 years and now you expect me to play along." The woman snarled a bit "Do you know who you're speaking to?!"

"An insolent child who doesn't know her place." A third voice joined.

"You are the will of the Gods, that is your punishment." The fourth said "The Pharaoh walks and the God Cards are in danger, you are to ensure their protection."

"TSK." The woman hissed.

"A host has been found, you are to join with her and complete your task." A fifth and final voice explained "Now go Cleopatra."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Have a good night Ma'am."

"Goodnight Yuki." Her boss smiled.

Yuki Shinonome sighed to herself. She was just a young thirties office worker, she had no real social circle aside from some acquaintances from work that would occasionally go out for drinks. She had no boyfriend, no boys she was even interested in, it wasn't that she was ugly, she had long black hair and a body that always looked cute in her suits and skirts for work.

"Haa…I need a nap." She sighed opening her door "Brr…it's cold in here."

"You're the host they found, what an bizarre choice." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Who's there?" she turned around and saw nothing.

"Make room girl." The voice said.

"AHH!" Yuki was racked with a splitting headache and the feeling like her body was about to just tear in half.

"Ugh…" she fell to her knees "What just happened?"

"It's a bit cramped, let's fix that." The voice said.

"HUH?!" Yuki gasped as her arms reached down and ripped her skirt to increase the flexibility in her thighs.

"Much better." The voice sighed "Well shall we get along."

Yuki felt her legs take her to the mirror in the bathroom and when she looked back she had two reflections, one of hers and one of a woman who looked right out of an ancient Egyptian exhibit.

"I am the great Cleopatra." The reflection said "You and I shall be amazing together, I do hope you'll keep my new host body in good condition."

"What host?!" Yuki gasped "No, I can't have some weird spirit in my body get out!"

"Tut-Tut." Cleo wagged a finger "you don't have a choice in this matter, for the Gods have ordained it, personally I don't consider it very good either but unless you want use both to be struck down we'll have to be working together. Besides there are some benefits."

"Benefits?" Yuki asked.

"Well so long as I, an immortal spirit of vengeance, inhabit this body with you your body will neither age you'll get to live forever so long as I'm here." She smiled "And from what the gods told me we'll get to take on that exciting battle game."

"Are you talking about that Duel Monsters tournament thing I saw on the news the other day?" Yuki asked.

"That's correct, Battle City, we'll be participating." She said.

"But I'm not a duelist." Yuki said "I mean I've only ever played a few times with girls from the office. Sides I heard you have to be really good to even qualify to get the disc to play."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Cleopatra sighed "Let's find someone and slaughter them for their disk."

"Wait I don't want to hurt anyone." Yuki frowned.

"I use slaughter in the figurative sense." Cleo rolled her eyes "Now let me see you deck…hmm interesting we might be more alike than you thought."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"That one there, challenge that boy with the red hair." Cleopatra told me.

"What if he doesn't agree?" I asked.

"You're a woman, aren't you?" she smirked in my mind "Convince him."

_I can't believe I'm stuck listening to this freaky ghost lady!_

"Umm excuse me." I walked up to a man with bushy red hair and two small glasses "Are you going to participate in Battle City?"

"Yeah so what?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to play to, but I don't qualify." I frowned "I thought perhaps you'd let me use your Duel Disk. Please I'd really…appreciate it. I'd be willing to duel you for it Mr?"

"Sid." He looked at me and smirked "Alright but If I win I get a rare card like the rules say, and…some fun with you."

"What a disgusting creature." Cleopatra sighed "Let's begin."

I was allowed to borrow a Duel Disk from one of his friends to play with.

"Let's go!" he yelled drawing.

"Okay." I took a breath and drew a starting hand "Ladies first."

I drew another card and looked at me hand.

"Uhh…"

"My you are useless, the third card from the left." She told me.

"Okay, Vampire Baby in attack mode." I played a card.

**Vampire Baby: Lvl 3, ATK 700 DEF 1000**

A small purple skinned goblin like creature with a cloak appeared.

"Why didn't you play it in defense mode?" Cleopatra grumbled.

"You didn't tell me that." I groaned.

"Just set the card on the right." She growled.

"One Face down." I slid a card in "That's it."

"My turn." He drew "I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode, take out Vampire Baby!"

**Solar Flare Dragon: Lvl 4, ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"MM!" I groaned a bit as a heat washed over the field and destroyed my monster and took out 800 of my life points.

"One card face down to end the turn." Sid said.

"Activate the set card." Cleo said once my turn started

"I activate my face down, Call of the Mummy!" I flipped the card over "Umm now what?"

"Jeez step aside I'll do it!" Cleopatra snapped.

"GAH!" I groaned as I got another splitting headache and my vision blurred.

My arms limped to the side and my back craned down into a hunch while my bangs fell in front of my eyes.

"I'm activating Call of the Mummy." Cleopatra spoke through me "It allows me to Special Summon a Zombie Type Monster from my hand once a turn if I have no other monsters on the field, So I'll summon Vampire Lord!"

A handsome man with a batwing like cloak materialized.

**Vampire Lord: LVL 5, ATK 2000 DEF 1500**

"I'll play another face down card and summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in Defense Mode!" she slapped another card on the disk to make a massive bony structure appear.

**Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower: LVL 3,** ATK **400 DEF 1500**

"Now Vampire Lord attack his Solar Flare Dragon!" Cleopatra smirked **"Blood Curdle!"**

The Vampire Lord held out his hand and blew away his monster and dealt 500 points of damage.

"Since you took battle damage from Vampire Lord his effect activates." Cleopatra said "I declare a card type and you have to throw one card of that type from your deck away, so get rid of a trap card!"

"Tsk." He hissed dumping a card.

"Now I'll end my turn." She smiled.

"Draw." He started "First I'll summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" he played a card.

**Ultimate Baseball Kid: LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 1000**

"Then I'll banish Solar Flare Dragon from the Graveyard to Special Summon Inferno in defense mode!"

A living Fire appeared on the field.

**Inferno: LVL 4 ATK 1100 DEF 1900**

"For every fire monster on the field except itself my Baseball Kid gains 1000 attack points!" he said "So say goodbye to your Bone Tower!"

"Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower can't be attacked as long as I have another Zombie Monster on the field!" Cleopatra laughed "So you have to attack Vampire Lord and lose another 500 life points!"

"GAH!" he hissed.

_She's amazing…_

"My turn, draw!" Cleo grabbed a card "I really don't like people messing with cards in the graveyard. But I'm not always much better…"

"Cleopatra?" I asked.

"I banish Vampire Lord in order to Special Summon Vampire Genesis from my hand!" she yelled.

A huge hulking purple beast of a man appeared with bat wings and tusks.

**Vampire Genesis: LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2100.**

"Then I'll Normal Summon Vampire Lady and shift my Bone Tower to Attack mode!" she turned all her cards.

**Vampire Lady: LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1550.**

"And Lastly I'm playing Fairy Meteor Crush on Vampire Genesis to give it piercing damage!" she laughed "Now snuff out that fire!"

Vampire Genesis slammed it's hand down and blew away Inferno while also delivering 1100 damage to Sid's life.

"Now Bone Tower and Vampire Lady finish this!" she commanded "Combined they have 1950 ATK which is enough to beat the 1900 life points you've got left!"

The counter hit Zero and we won.

"Impossible!" he gasped.

"I've won." Cleopatra stalked over "You're Duel Disk please."

* * *

**Later**

"I can't believe we won, I didn't know this deck was really that great." I looked at the card.

"Yes, you have quite the deck assembled for a casual player." She noted.

"They're not mine." I frowned "They were my cousins but he…well…"

"I see." She floated in the mirror "I will not be able to take over your body like that for every turn of every duel, it's quite exhausting you know."

"I still don't understand why we have to compete, and what am I supposed to do about work?" I wondered.

"What's more important work or saving the world from sure damnation." She noted "We have one task, to protect the God Cards from the one known as Marik."

"I've never heard of any of that." I sat on my bed.

"He will surely come looking since we have been given the only God Card not to be stolen." She said pointing at the top of my deck **"God of Death Anubis!"**

"There are three more cards like this?" I looked at it.

"Yes, Slifer they Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra." She told me "Once Battle City Starts we will have to be vigilant and complete our tasks, even if that means we must win the whole contest."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Yuki Vs Phantasmo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Today was the start of the big Battle City event, I was nervous since I hadn't dueled much and Cleopatra was expecting a lot from me. Fortunately, with the evet going on in downtown my work was closed for a bit so I didn't have to worry about taking time off.

"We cannot afford to lose a single duel." Cleo said "If we do they will take Anubis from us and all will be lost."

"How should we find Marik?" I asked.

"He runs a group of duelists known for stealing, that is all the Gods told me." She said "He will show up looking for Anubis sooner or later, but until then we should try and get to the finals that will be our best bet to find him."

"Okay, are you sure we can do this?" I asked.

"Why do you doubt me, you have a strong deck so trust it." She said "There's not much else to say, your goal should always be getting Vampire Lord on the field as soon as possible in order to summon Vampire Genesis, your strongest monster."

"What about the God Card?" I asked.

"Do not use such a thing without my permission!" Cleopatra snapped "Someone like you cannot control such a card, nor do you have the experience to properly plan and summon it."

"Oh…okay." I sighed "I wonder what this is though?"

I was referring to the clear card that I had gotten with the duel disc, it had a really tiny map on it but nothing else.

"Look at the bright side too, win a lot and you can earn some Rare cards yourself." She told me.

"I suppose." I looked around "Boy it's crowded and there's a lot of loud people around too."

"Pay them no mind, our focus is on the Rare Hunters and the Pharaoh." She said.

"What does the Pharaoh even look like?" I asked.

"It's hard to say given he would need a host like I do, though he has almost no knowledge of being such." She hummed.

"Duelists!" a voice boomed through the city streets.

"It's starting." I looked up.

"There." Cleopatra pointed "In that bizarre flying machine."

"It's a blimp." I told her.

I looked at the huge blimp, it had a few large projection screens that displayed a young man.

_That must be Kaiba, the guy running this whole thing._

"I will now explain this contests rules." He said "Those gather here are Duelists Level Five or higher."

"Hehehe…" I laughed nervously.

"The stage for this contest is all of Domino City, nowhere is off limits, if you meet you may fight." He explained "Each Duelist has a 40 card deck, the loser will surrender a rare card of the winner's choice. The more you win the stronger your deck will grow. Only eight contestants will make it to the final round. The location of the finals is hidden somewhere in this city, even I don't know where it is since I'll be playing as well. The clear card shape plates you got with your duel disk is a Locator Card when gathered they reveal a map of the city, and the location of the finals. Stacking six will reveal a light and location."

"So only the first eight to get six Locator cards can make it." I noted.

"Then we can't dillydally."

"Now with nothing more to say, let the Battle City Begin!" Kaiba yelled.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"There." Cleopatra appeared and pointed to the plaza across the way "The man in the top hat."

I walked over, there was a man standing by a sign, it read "The Great Phantasmo."

"A Magician." I watched him make a quarter appear from behind a child's ear "What's someone like him doing in a contest like this."

"And for my next trick." He turned from the crowd and looked to me "I'll make someone's Locator Card Disappear."

"Hmph." I glared a bit "I'll take that as a challenge?"

"Of course, the first of many volunteers for my show." He smiled.

I waved my arm and engaged my disc "Let's Duel!"

"Ladies first." He told me.

"How nice." I drew a card "What's my first move…Cleopatra?"

"Hmm…handle this one alone for a bit." She yawned "I'm still tired from the other night."

"What to you mean-Grr." I picked up a card "I summon Fear from the Dark in attack mode!"

**Fear from the Dark: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1500**

"I'll also place two cards face down." I slid them in "I End my turn."

"A stunning opening gambit." He drew "I'll start by playing the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

A large castle appeared behind him.

"Next I'm going to summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode." He said.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

A man in red and orange armor with a sword and shield appeared.

"That's all."

"Why…who cares." I drew a card "I'll attack! Fear from the Dark attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The shadowy beast flew forward and swallowed up his monster.

"GAH!" the warrior yelled as it was killed.

Phantasmo lost 100 life points.

"BING!"

"Hmm?" I looked at the castle behind him and saw a 1 appear on a magic circle.

_What is that?_

"I'll play **Pot of Greed** and draw two cards." I played a spell and the counter shifted to 2.

_That Citadel is up to something…_

"I'll place another card face down and then activate the spell card **Call of the Mummy**." I told him.

Again the counter ticked up this time to three.

"I end my turn." I looked at him.

"Wonderful." He drew "I'll start by playing the **Twister** spell card. By paying 500 life points I can destroy a face up spell or trap, so your Mummy spell is gone!"

"Tsk." I hissed.

_So much for my back up plan._

The number on the Citadel ticked to 4.

"You need to hurry." Cleopatra yawned "If that counter hits 6 things will get bad. Have you figured out why it went up?"

"Every time a spell was played it ticked up." I said "Except for the first time."

"Yes, it also ticked when Breaker was destroyed…but why?" she hummed.

"Hmm." The man smiled at me "I'm summoning **Blast Magician!"**

**Blast Magician: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1700.**

"Next I'll play the Equip Spell **Mist Body!"**

The red and orange magician with a large staff seemed to fade from view.

Another number ticked on the Citadel.

"Lastly I'll play the Spell Card **Magical Blast!"** he said playing a card "Since I control a spell cast I can deal 200 points of damage right to you!"

"GAH!" I hissed a bit as the ticker went to six.

_No_

"The best trick is ready!" he yelled "By removing 6 spell counters from the Citadel of Endymion I can special summon a certain monster from my hand. Come forth Endymion the Master Magician!"

There was a blinding light as a masked magician in black and white armor appeared wielding a massive staff.

**Endymion the Master Magician: LVL 7 ATK 2700 DEF 1700**

"That monster." I gulped.

"Now Endymion attack Fear from the Dark!"

"GRR!" I hissed as I took another thousand points of damage bringing my Life Points to 2800 compared to his 3400

"Blast Magician!" he followed up and halved my life points to 1400.

"My turn." I drew a card "Think…I have to be able to do something…THERE!"

"I play **Book of Life!** I can target one zombie in my grave and bring it back as well as banish a monster in your graveyard, so Fear from the Dark returns while Breaker is removed from play!"

"Hmm…" he looked across at me.

"Next I'm sacrificing Fear from the Dark to summon Ryu Kokki!"

**Ryu Kokki: LVL 6 ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

A large snake like beast made of skulls pulled itself forward by the arms.

"Attack Blast Magician!" I commanded.

"TSK!" the magician couldn't be destroyed by battle but he still took 1000 damage as a result and went down to 2400 life points.

"GAH!" Blast Magician was suddenly destroyed.

"But my Mist body spell." Phantasmo looked down.

"Ryu Kokki has a special effect, any time it battles with a Spellcaster or Warrior the monster is destroyed after the damage step." I smirked "I'm ending my turn."

_Now I have a wall he can't break, if he attacks with Endymion he'll destroy both monsters._

"Draw!" he pulled out a card "I play a monster face down and set a card…and end my turn."

"Hmm." I drew "I'll summon Vampire Baby in attack mode.

**Vampire Baby: LVL 3 ATK 700 DEF 1000**

_That face down monster…what could it be, I can't risk it I have to get rid of Endymion_

"Attack Endymion!" I yelled.

Ryu Kokki slithered in and destroyed his monster and himself.

"Hmm." I sighed as I took 300 points of damage, but Endymion was gone.

"I'll follow up by having my Baby Vampire attack your face down monster." I said.

"HISS!" the tiny creature attack and destroyed his face down monster.

"You triggered my flip effect." He said "The card you destroyed was **Old Vindictive Magician** it has the effect that it can destroy a monster when flipped up, so I'm getting rid of Baby Vampire."

"Damn." I hissed as my monster was killed off only to be replaced with Old Vindictive Magician.

**Old Vindictive Magician: LVL 2 ATK 450 DEF 600.**

"What?" he gasped.

"My Baby Vampire has an effect to." I smirked "If it destroys a monster in battle I can special summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field at the end of my Battle Phase."

I looked at the score, I had 2500 and Phantasmo had 2400.

_Just one more turn, if I can do this without Cleo…_

"I lay a face down and end my turn." I said.

"I draw." He pulled a card "I summon Magical Exemplar!"

A peaceful woman in a green robe appeared.

**Magical Exemplar: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1400**

"Then I play the Equip Spell **Malevolent Nuzzler!"**

_YES!_

"I activate the Tarp **Magic Jammer!"** I yelled "I discard a card and stop the activation of a spell!"

I slid a card into the graveyard and nodded.

"It matters not, attack Old Vindictive Magician!" he destroyed my monster and left me with 1250 life points.

"I end my turn." He smirked.

I drew a card.

"Sorry but it's game over." I played a spell "Another **Book of Life**! This time I'll be making sure Endymion can't get back on the field and I'll be summoning the monster I just discarded **Double Coston!"**

**Double Coston: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1650.**

"Double Coston can count as two sacrifices for one!" I smiled.

"Wonderful combo." Cleopatra laughed.

"I sacrifice Double Coston to summon **Despair from the Dark!"**

"RAAA!" a massive red and black shadow spread over the field and laughed.

**Despair from the Dark: LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 3000.**

"Destroy Magical Exemplar!" I yelled as his Life Points were knocked down by 1100 to just 1300.

"I end my turn." I smiled.

"I…play a monster face down." He sighed.

_He's got nothing left, there's not a spell counter trick to get him free._

"Finish it." Cleopatra told me.

"I summon Regenerating Mummy."

**Regenerative Mummy: LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1500.**

"Despair destroy the face down monster then Mummy end this Duel!" I smiled.

I watched as his Life Points ticked down and I was the winner.

_I did it, I won a duel against a serious duelist, maybe I'm not so bad at this._

"Alas it was not meant to be." Phantasmo sighed "Very well I suppose, these go to you."

"The Locator Card and Endymion the Master Magician." I smiled.

"Back to my true calling I suppose." He turned to the crowd.

"We still need four more cards, don't get lax." Cleopatra said "from here on things will get much harder."

"Right."

"You play well, it makes me want to jump in myself next time." She laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just wanted to note that I'm going to try my best to keep things balanced as possible, follow real card rules and stuff. It's really easy to lose track though, like I think in this chapter I had Phantasmo play more cards then he should have had in his hand but IDK I kept having trouble counting right.**

**Also I'm using all the cards English names and probably gonna do the same for the character since I'm just used to hearing them. I'm writing this based on the subbed anime but just with the English names is all.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Cleopatra Vs Bonz

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"We're already at three cards." I smiled.

"And the card we got from our last opponent is quite strong." Cleopatra hummed "We'll have to find three more Locator Cards still."

We had just finished up defeating some young punk girl in battle and getting her rarest card, Goblin Zombie.

"There she is!"

"Oh boy." I gulped hearing a voice.

I turned around and saw Sid, the guy we won the duel disk off of, he had his two friends with him that sickly looking kid and the guy with the wild blue hair.

"I take it you guys want to duel me so I lose right?" I asked.

"Of course we do." The shorter kid said.

"Fine, but I'm getting two Locator Cards and Rares since you guys are being annoying, okay?" I glared.

"Fine and we get all three when I win." The kid said "And the disk back too!"

"Alright fair enough, Duel!" I engaged my disk.

"Take a seat." I felt my head ache "I'd like to make sure these boys learn their lesson."

"GAH!" I grabbed my head and fell limp "Okay!"

My arms dangle near my sides as my hair feel in front of my face.

"Man you're even creepier looking than me." The kid shivered.

"Hey!" I yelled mentally "Cleopatra can't you stand up right and not make me look like I'm about to crawl out of a horror movie screen."

"I haven't piloted a body in a few thousand years, it's not as easy as it looks!" she snapped "You go first brat!"

"Great!" he drew a card **"Armored Zombie** in Attack Mode!"

**Armored Zombie: LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 0**

"And I'll play the field spell Wasteland!" he slid a card into the side position "And a face down."

His monsters attack rose to 1700.

"A Field Spell." Cleopatra smirked through me and drew a card "My favorite **Pyramid Turtle** in attack mode!"

A large turtle with a pyramid shell appeared.

**Pyramid Turtle: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

Due to Wasteland my monsters attack rose right away to 1400.

"Why did you play a monster with less attack than his?" I asked "We have Vampire Lady in our hand and she could destroy Armored Zombie."

"Have some faith, which of us is more experienced." She smirked "A face down card and I end my turn."

The zombie kid drew and then played a card "I summon **Dragon Zombie!"**

**Dragon Zombie: LVL 3 ATK 1600 DEF 0**

"Now I play the ritual spell card **Revival of Dokurorider!"**

"A ritual!" Cleo gasped.

"I tribute monsters who have a combined LVL of six and summon Dokurorider!"

A crude skeleton riding a motorcycle drove onto the field.

**Dokurorider: LVL 6 ATK 1900 DEF 1850**

It's attack then went up another 200 points to 2100.

"Attack Pyramid Turtle!"

The motorcycle crashed through the turtle and left me with 3300 life points.

"Next I play the trap **Call of the Haunted!"**

"GRR!" Cleo hissed as Dragon Zombie returned to the field and was powered up to 1800 ATK by Wasteland "You destroyed Pyramid Turtle so I can Special Summon a Zombie with an DEF less than 2000 from my deck, come out **Master Kyonshee!"**

A hopping vampire like creature with clawed hands emerged from the ground.

**Master Kyonshee: LVL 4 ATK 1750 DEF 1000**

"Then I activate the facedown **Card of Safe Return!"** she smiled "Then the spell **Book of Life!** I revive Pyramid Turtle and banish your armored Zombie!"

The huge turtle emerged once more.

"Since a monster was revived I draw a card!" Cleo drew "Then I sacrifice both Master Kyonshee and Pyramid Turtle to summon Endymion the Master Magician!"

"Next I activate its effect." She smiled "I discard a spell card and then I can destroy a card on your field, so I destroy Dokurorider!"

"What?!" he gasped.

"I'm not done!" she licked her lips "Next I play **Mystical Space Typhoon!** I can destroy a magic or Trap card so I'm getting rid of **Call of the Haunted!** And without being equipped to Dragon Zombie it goes back to the graveyard!"

"You're wide open!" she cackled " **Endymion ATTACK!"**

"GAH!" he yelled as he was knocked all the way down to 1300 Life Points.

"You can quit if you want." Cleopatra licked our lips "or do you want to become a zombie like these cards?"

"I play a monster facedown, and two other set cards." He said "I end my turn."

"Hurry up and finish it." I cheered.

"Endymion attack!"

Endymion blew away the face down card.

"That was **Fiend's Hand!"** The kid laughed "It destroys the monster that destroyed it!"

He laughed as Endymion was dragged into the graveyard.

"Tsk." Cleopatra hissed **"Goblin Zombie in Attack mode!"**

**Goblin Zombie: LVL 4 ATK 1100 DEF 1050**

A creature wearing black and gold armor dashed onto the field.

"I end my turn." Cleopatra told them.

"I start by activating **Monster Reborn!"** he said "I bring back **Dragon Zombie** and immediately tribute it to summon **Pumpking the King of Ghosts!"**

A huge pumpkin with swirling tentacles appeared.

**Pumpking the King of Ghosts: LVL 6 ATK 1800 DEF 2000**

Wasteland took the beast up to 2000 and then he activated **Violet Crystal** to give it another 500 ATK.

"Destroy Goblin Zombie." He yelled.

"AHH!" I hissed as our body was rocked by the attack and our life points dropped to 1900.

"DRAW!" Cleopatra took out a card.

"You have a plan right?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"But you do-."

"Shut up I'm thinking." She growled looking at our small hand "I used so many cards with Endymion that our hand is crippled…wait! I see how to win! But we need to draw a certain card. Time to bank on this deck."

_Please…_

"I start by summoning **Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower** in attack mode!" she yelled.

**Soul Absorbing Bone Tower- LVL 3 ATK 400 DEF 1500**

_We only have two cards left…_

" **Pot of Greed!"** she slapped the card in "I draw two cards."

She pulled the top two cards up.

"It's still not here…" she growled "This is the last chance I play **Reload!** I put my hand back and draw the same number of cards I returned, in this case two!"

_My cousins deck…please…give us the card we need…_

"RAH!" Cleopatra drew and looked at the cards "YES! I play **Creature Swap!** We each pick a monster and switch! since we each only have one you get the Bone Tower and I get your Pumpking!"

"No!" he gasped.

"Now my Pumpking!" she laughed "Destroy the weak **Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower!"**

With that combo we wiped out the kid's last Life points.

"Ugh." I groaned taking our body back over.

"Impossible!" the kid yelled.

"The Locator Cards…and I want **Call of the Haunted and Pumpking**." I panted.

_Just one more card…but we can't hide forever Marik is already looking for our Anubis…We're supposed to find some Pharaoh, we need to look for him._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a few notes. I'm trying to keep the cards accurate to the time in the series so effects don't get out of hand.**

**Also in terms of appearance I was thinking something like Eliza from Skullgirls and for the look when she possess Yuki something like the monster from The Ring or Sadatsuka Nao from Food Wars, the long hair over the face, the hunched appearance stuff like that.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Yuki and Yugi Vs Lumis and Umbra

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I guess people are avoiding us now since we're so strong." Cleopatra noted.

"Or they're afraid because when you possess my body I look like I just stared in the Ring!" I grumbled.

"Yuki!" I heard someone call.

"Crystal." I smiled "Hannah."

I walked up to my friends from work.

"What are you doing?" Hannah, the blonde asked.

"Wait that thing, are you in that weird tournament going on?" Crystal asked.

"Uhh yeah." I laughed scratching my hair a bit.

"But like, why?" they asked.

"I don't know just felt like it I guess, my cousins deck is mine now and he always wanted to do things like this so…" I smiled "I guess I wanted to as well."

"Oh well isn't that cute, just don't get super nerdy or anything okay, and enjoy the time off." Hannah laughed "Wanna take a break and join us for lunch?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Get up to the roof now!" Cleopatra snapped.

"What no I'm stopping to."

"NOW!" she snapped "It's most urgent!"

"Actually I have to go." I said stepping away "I'll catch you later."

I went into the office building and got in an elevator aimed for the roof.

"Does this blasted metal box move any faster!" Cleopatra snapped.

"What's got you so pissy?" I asked.

"I sense him…the Pharaoh." She appeared to me in the metal reflection on the elevator door.

"Really?" I asked as the door dinged and I ran up one last flight of stairs before throwing the doors to the roof open.

"Tell me where my friends are!"

I looked around, standing on the roof where three people, the first was a younger boy with a serious look and some serious hair, the other two were in purple cloaks and wearing half masks, one dark and one light.

"What's going on here." I looked across.

"Uhh…which one is the pharaoh?" I asked

"Take a guess." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Is one of those other guys Malik?" I asked.

"I don't sense his dark presence." She looked around.

"Are you both trying to duel this man?" I asked "GAAAH!"

"I'm taking over for a bit." Cleopatra slipped into my body.

"It has been some time." She looked across at the man "What is your form known as this time?"

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Cleopatra." She bowed "We've been assigned to watch over you. These two took your friends you said, very well, we shall both duel them as a tag team!"

"What?!" the shorter masked man snapped "You can't just-."

"Your boss is after these yes." She hissed flashing Anubis.

"Another God Card." They all gasped.

"You shouldn't the roof is in danger of falling in on the loser." The man said.

"We fear no such thing." Cleopatra smiled.

"I very much fear this?!" I jumped back into control "But…you said your friends are in trouble right, we'll known how to help them if we win right?"

"That's right." The boy looked at me.

"Then…okay." I stepped onto the glass "Umm what's your name."

"Yugi." He told me.

"Yuki." I smiled "You already met Cleopatra, she just showed up the other day and ever since it's been one whirlwind after another…but I kinda like it you know."

"Let's Duel!"

Everyone drew their hands.

"I go first." The short man with the Mask of Light.

"Tag team duels alternate sides, one of them, one of us, one of them then one of us." Cleopatra said "Based on position you go last but that means you'll attack first."

"Right." I nodded.

"Hmm. I set two cards face down." Lumis nodded "And end my turn."

The next turn went to Yugi.

"I summon Beta the Magnet warrior in Defense Mode!"

A yellow creature with magnet parts appeared.

**Beta the Magnet Warrior: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1600.**

Next was the man in the black mask, Umbra.

"I summon **Shining Abyss in defense mode!"** he played a card and a metal angel appeared.

**Shining Abyss: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1800.**

"I activate one of my facedown cards!" Lumis jumped in **"Mask of Brutality!"**

"A team combo already." I gulped.

"This spell adds 1000 ATK points to the equipped monster but the owner of the spell has to pay 1000 life points each standby phase.

"but not if I activate the **Masked Doll** spell card to negate the effects! On ourselves!" Umbra laughed.

"My turn." I drew a card "Then I play **Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"**

I added to my hand for seven cards total.

_Endymion needs sacrifices…and I can't play Vampire Genesis without Vampire Lord and he's not in my hand…His Shining Abyss is so strong though…_

"I summon **Pyramid Turtle in Defense mode!"**

**Pyramid Turtle: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1400.**

"Then I'll play **Card of Safe Return!"** I nodded "Since I can't attack I'll end my turn."

"Hehehe." Lumis snickered as he drew a card "I play **Mask of the Accursed** and equip it to Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now the equipped monster can't attack or defend and during each standby phase you take 500 points of damage Yugi! I set a card and end my turn."

"He still didn't summon." Cleopatra squinted.

"Hmm." Yugi drew and lost 500 life points "I'm sacrificing Beta the Magnet Warrior to-."

"I active the Trap Card **Mask of Restrict!"** Lumis flipped his card "Now there are now tributes left, which means no God Cards!"

_I can't even summon Vampire Lord or Genesis now?_

"Tsk." Yugi hissed "I'll set a card then paly Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

**Kuriboh: LVL 1 ATK 300 DEF 200.**

"My turn." Umbra drew "I shift Shining Abyss to attack mode!"

"Attack Pyramid Turtle!" he ordered.

_They want to make Yugi keep taking damage._

" **I Activate Multiply!"** Yugi triggered a spell that let Kuriboh block for us.

"GAH!" I grabbed my head "Insolent fool!"

Cleopatra took over our body.

"I wanted Pyramid turtle to be destroyed." She growled "You've lost your edge these last few thousand years!"  
Cleo drew and added the Card to our hand.

"I set a face down card and end the turn." She sighed looking to Yugi.

"I start with **Mask of Dispel to block Multiply** deal another 500 damage to Yugi every turn." He laughed as Kuriboh was reduced to one "Then I summon Grand Tiki Elder!"

**Grand Tiki Elder: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 800.**

"Destroy Kuriboh!" he commands.

"TSK!" Yugi drew and took more damage once his turn started "I set one card."

_Yugi's at 2500 life points…we need to hurry._

"I play the Ritual Spell **Curse of the Masked Beast!"** Umbra started his turn "I tribute Shining Abyss and Grand Tiki Elder to summon The Masked Beast!"

A hulking monster with a scorpion like lower body appeared.

**The Masked Beast: LVL 8 ATK: 3200 DEF 1800.**

"Now attack Yugi Directly!" he ordered.

"I block with Pyramid turtle." I yelled, as my monster was destroyed "That destroys my monster and allows me to summon a zombie with less than 2000 Defense points, I choose **Vampire Lord!"**

**Vampire Lord: LVL 5 ATK 2000 DEF 1500.**

"I trigger a face down, **Card Destruction!"** Yugi yelled "All players send their hands to the grave and draw the same number of cards."

"We sacrifice our whole hand!" Cleopatra took back over "and since out hand was discarded by another player's card effect the special ability of one of our monsters activates, I special summon **Despair from the Dark** directly to the field! I also get to draw a card thanks to **Card of Safe Return!** "

**Despair from the Dark: LVL 8 ARK 2800 DEF 3000.**

"Just because you have a card like Mask of Restrict doesn't mean I can't summon strong cards!" Cleopatra laughed.

"Unlike people zombie cards always come back." I smiled drawing a card "This-!"

_God of Death, Anubis…but I can't summon it without three sacrifices and I only have Vampire Lord and Despair from the Dark…even then Mask of Restrict blocks me from Tribute summoning._

"Attack." Cleopatra told me.

"But-"

"Attack fool!" she snapped.

"Despair from Dark Attacks Masked Beast!"

"Are you a fool!" Umbra yelled "My monster is still stronger."

"I also activate an effect from the Graveyard!" Yugi yelled **"Beast of Gilfer** was sent to the graveyard it can be equipped to a monster to in order to lower its attack by 500 points!"

"What?!" he gasped as his beast fell to 2700.

"Despair from the Dark **Shadow Grip!"** I yelled.

The shadow engulfed his monster and crushed it, dealing 100 points of damage.

I ended my turn, Lumis followed up by simply playing a face down monster and setting two cards.

"Draw!" Yugi pulled a card and took another 1000 points of damage from the masks, he was now down to 1500 "I play a face down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1700.**

"Attack his face down monster." Yugi commanded taking out their last defense.

"I draw!" Umbra started "I summon Rouge Doll!"

**Rouge Doll: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

The bizarre floating creature formed and started to attack Despair from Dark.

"I activate **Mask of Weakness**!" Lumis yelled "It decreases the attack of your monster by 700!"

"Still not enough!" Cleopatra took over "Despair from the Dark still have 2100 attack points!"

"I have another **Mask of Brutality!"**

"Shit." She hissed as the doll went to 2600 ATK.

"I activate **Mystical Refpanel!"** Yugi yelled "And switch the target of your spell to Despair from the Dark!"

"RAH!" Despair was powered up and destroyed the doll, plummeting Umbra's life even more.

"I go draw!" I yelled taking over.

_This…all this back and forth…it's really fun!_

The masks wore off and Despair returned to normal strength.

"Attack Umbra directly and finish this!" I yelled.

"I play a face down **Mask of Impregnability!"** Umbra yelled "So I take no damage from direct attacks for this turn!"

"Tsk, what a pain." Cleo hissed taking back over "We should have attacked the other one, it's not like he would have helped his friend. I end the turn."

"I play Pot of Greed!" Lumis started his turn drawing more cards "I set a card and then activate **Card Exchange** and switch hands with another player, in this case my partner."

"He traded no cards for three." Cleopatra smirked.

"Next I play **Chosen one!"** Lumis said as a spinner appeared around the duel area with three cards displayed "This card spins and selects one of these cards, if it's a monster it gets summoned on the spot!"

"Hmm…" we all watched the spinner turn more and more before it slowed to a stop and flipped the front card.

"YES!" he yelled as a three-headed beast appeared.

**Masked Beast Des Gardius: LVL 8 ATK 3300 DEF 2500.**

"Attack Magnet Warrior-."

"Are you sure you want to do that and not get rid of Despair?" Cleopatra asked "After all I have a card in my hand that could make it strong enough to destroy it."

"Don't do that!" I yelled as she booted my back into control as our monster was destroyed and I took the 500 points of damage.

"I draw!" Yugi yelled as his life plummeted to just 500 points.

"If we don't win on the next turn Pharaoh will fall through the ceiling on his next turn's standby phase." Cleopatra said "We can win…but he must play two cards."

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and immediately combine it with Alpha and Beta to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Yugi yelled.

**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: LVL 8 ATK 3500 DEF 3850.**

"I set a card, then Valkyrion attacks Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Yugi said dealing damage and taking out Lumis Monster and making him go to 3800 Life Points.

"I activate the effect of Mask of Remnants!" Lumis yelled "Since Des Gardius was destroyed I can take over the card the destroys it!"

"We're close…" Cleopatra whispered.

"I draw and play **Masquerade!"** Umbra yelled "I can take control of any card wearing a mask so I now control Valkyrion! Now attack Yugi directly!"

"I activate the face down card **De-Fusion!"** Yugi yelled "This separates Valkyrion back to his parts!"

"I go!" Cleopatra yelled still holding control "It's the end! I activate **Soul Exchange** so I can tribute your monsters as if they were mine!"

"I tribute all three Magnet Warriors in order to summon **God of Death Anubis!"**

Cleopatra slapped a dark purple card down. The sky itself rumbled and darkened as it felt like the ground shook.

_This…is a God Card…_

"HMMM!" a blinding gust of sand covered our eyes but as it drifted away a hulking giant with the head of a dog but the body of man stood behind the building holding a long two handed staff with a skull on one end.

**God of Death Anubis: LVL 10 ATK 3500 DEF 4500.**

"Next I activate Anubis Effect!" she laughed "I give up 1000 Life Points and destroy every single Spell and Trap on the field and the owners take 250 points of damage for each card they lost! **Death Pact!"**

My life points dipped to 2500 Anubis tapped his staff on the ground and every single spell and trap card was blow away by a powerful black sandstorm.

"You're out of protection!" she yelled "Wipe Him out Anubis!"

The dog giant held out his staff and the eyes on the skull glowed blasting forward to eliminate Umbra.

"You have no life points remaining!" Cleopatra yelled "You were a fool to challenge us!"

The bomb at the back of his window blew up and shattered the glass, sending him plummeting own.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"You're next." She gave Lumis a dark glare.

"Ha…AHH!" he tried to run away.

"There's no reason for threats like that" Yugi said "It tarnishes your humanity and honor as a Duelist."

"My…you've grow quite soft over these many centuries." Cleopatra smirked.

"You…know who I am." He asked.

"You could say that." She kept speaking through me "I'm the one that had you erased, but the gods weren't very fond of that so now I serve them in death, this is my host Yuki."

"Hello." I was allowed back to my body.

"GAHH!"

"He's making quite the fuss?" Cleopatra noted.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked "It's like when Cleopatra tries to use my body."

"I got to see another God Card." The shot masked man stood up "Anubis, so that's there it was hiding, in the hands of someone who knows not what she deals in. It's power was quite something."

"Marik!" Yugi yelled "Stop hiding behind others and show yourself!"

"He's Marik?" I asked "The one I'm supposed to protect this card from?"

"He's possessed." Yugi noted "By Marik, the leader of the Rare Hunters and the owner of the Final God Card, The Winger Dragon of Ra."

"It's wonderful to meet you Miss Yuki, and your other partner." He said.

"Tsk, I feel gross just talking to him." I shivered.

"I thank you for getting rid of my weak underlings." Marik spoke through his hunter "They were simply here to buy me some time, my plan is on schedule. These hunters let me see all your decks had to offer, you now have no way of beating me. More over my Ra is the most powerful of the God Cards."

_Seriously?!_

"There is one more thing Yugi, it relates to our 3000-year-old feud." He said "You will perish at my hand and ease my tribes anger. I even prepared a few extra soldiers for my team. The ones you call friends are already under my control. They're wonderful puppets now come to them Yugi!"

"Marik!" Yugi yelled as the man went limp.

"You're friends were taken?" I asked picking the Locator Cards off Luminas "I'm all done dueling, so let me help you, I think it's what I'm supposed to do."

"We don't even know where to start…" Yugi paused.

Before I could suggest anything a Helicopter flew up and landed on the roof with us, Kaiba the man running this tournament stepped out accompanied by a Young boy.

"He's the one with the Last God Card." Cleopatra said "I can feel it, three of the four are in one place…things are going to get dangerous."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Currently God of Death Anubis is the only made up card in the deck Yuki uses.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Friendship

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

_These two guys are so intense, I feel kinda out of place._

I nervously sat in the helicopter as we looked down for Yugi's friends, apparently Kaiba was only helping us so that Yugi could get focused and duel with him, he wanted my God card too, he just didn't say it. From the sounds of it the three of us and Marik were all tied up in some ancient clash that none of us knew much about.

"Down there!" Mokuba, Kaiba's brother, pointed out the window to a blonde-haired boy standing on the pier near a ship.

The Helicopter landed and we all jumped out. The boy's eyes looked dull yet angry.

"I've been waiting for you, Yugi!" the boy yelled.

"Joey." Yugi glared.

_Yugi said this was his friend right…so Marik must be controlling him._

"You have to snap out of it." Yugi said "Wake up!"

"Wake up, I'm wide awake." Joey told him "Awake enough to beat you into a pulp!"

"Is there something we can do?" I asked Cleopatra.

"No…" she paused.

"You can't run away from this duel!" Joey yelled "A duel with our lives on the line!"

_Seriously…these two are gonna fight?_

"Joey, I want to duel you in Battle City but as true duelists, not like this." Yugi told him "The reason I've come this far is because of our promise."

"Hmm…" Joey walked away "Follow me Yugi. The Stage of our Death Duel is right over there."

"Joey!"

"It's no use Yugi." Another voice spoke "You can't escape this duel with Joey, he is my puppet now."

I looked back and there was a girl walking out of the tanker ship nearby.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled.

_Another one of his friends._

"Now go Yugi! Joey is waiting for you!" Marik yelled through the girl.

Down the walk was a smaller outcropping with a huge anchor suspended in the air.

"Before the Duel starts place these handcuffs on your ankles." The girl said in Marik's tone.

"Those cuffs are attached to that huge anchor." I pointed out "If it falls…"

"When a players life points hit zero a bomb on the Anchor will explode and drop it into the water." Joey said "The box with the key will only open when you beat your opponent."

"Someone…is really gonna get killed!" I gasped "No!"

"There's no escape!" Marik yelled as the girl was tied to a chair with a shipping crate held over it "If you interfere I'll have my underlings crush this girl. You only have 40 minutes to Duel. It's simple, if you want to save your friend, just lose."

"He's not messing around." I shivered.

"What a vile man, I haven't seen a duel like this in many years." Cleopatra hummed.

"I won't allow this!" Kaiba yelled "You don't run this city Marik!"

"I told you to stay out of it." He had a Hunter position the crane.

"We're not!" I yelled "We'll…we'll stay out of it okay!"

"I can't have you taking Slifer with you Yugi." Joey said "Put it on the ground."

"Fine, I don't keep it in my deck." Yugi said taking a belt off and throwing it to the side.

With that the duel started, the first few turns were mostly throw away until Joey played the card **Hinotama** which deals 500 points right to Yugi's life.

"Magic Cards that deal direct damage are banned in this tournament!" Kaiba yelled.

"Do you seriously expect him to play fair!" Cleopatra took over my body and yelled at him "The Rare hunters use fake cards all the time, why would they change that now!"

Another few turns passed and it became clear what the strategy Marik was using was, he was gonna burn through Yugi's life with a bunch of damage dealing magic cards. I noticed about halfway through the duel Yugi's expression changed to a softer one, and even when he tried to get Joey to take a card from his hand he wouldn't.

_Is he trying to break through to him?_

"I'm going to the finals." I turned away "I can't keep watching this."

"Running away?" Kaiba asked.

"No, I just see no reason to waste my time, I can tell this will…end well." I took a breath "I hope."

I walked away and used the Locator Cards I earned to see where to go next, an abandoned stadium outside of the main downtown area.

"No use waiting." I looked back one last time "Good luck."

"We should stay." Cleopatra said.

"I have no desire to risk seeing someone die." I frowned "You got me mixed up in this! Protecting your Pharaoh and your God Cards! Can't you just leave me some semblance of freedom!"

"Hmm…" she paused "I see, very well we shall depart for now."

"R-Really?" I gasped seeing her willing to work with me.

"There's nothing that can be done anyway." She looked back "Let's prepare as best we can for the finals, that's where our attention needs to be, Pharaoh can look after himself."

"Why did the Gods choose me for this? What even are they?" I asked.

"There are five mighty Gods, they exist outside of Existence, they are not merely Egyptian in Nature but all of existence is their doing, they've gone by many names in many cultures." She said "They are Kindness, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Apathy, each choosing to deal with Humanity in a different way, and since they are in constant disagreement, I am sent to act as their will, as to you being chosen as well." She paused "I truthfully know nothing. But the odds are…we will be working together forever."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Battle City Finals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I waited a bit and grabbed lunch before heading to the location on the map to get into the finals.

"Here you go." I held out my Locator Cards "All six."

"Yes." The bodyguard nodded "You are the second to arrive, here is your ID card."

"Second, I thought I would have been first." I looked passed him "Oh you're already here Kaiba, guess it's because I stopped for dinner real quick."

"It would be ridiculous if I wasn't the first to qualify for my own tournament." He said.

"Someone is watching us." Cleopatra hummed

"So Uhh…how'd that stuff at the dock go?" I asked struggling to make conversation with the boy who was probably close to ten years or even more younger than me.

He just looked at me "Fine."

"Great."

_He's not much of a talker is he…_

"More are coming." Cleopatra looked towards the entrance.

I looked back and saw Yugi walking up with his friends, including Joey. Yugi's expression was a bit softer though, different than when we had teamed up.

"I'm glad it all worked out." I took a deep breath.

"He certainly has quite the entourage." Cleopatra hummed as the stadium lights powered on.

With Joey and Yugi here we now had four of our final eight.

"Hello again." I smiled at them "I'm glad you all made it here in one piece."

"Yes, thank you for all your help." Yugi smiled.

"This pathetic boy hosts the Pharaoh?" Cleopatra floated around in my vision.

"It was no trouble; you and I are a lot alike it seems." I laughed before shooting her a look "There's still four players remaining…and he'll be one of them."

"Marik…" we all said silently.

The stadium quieted as footsteps could be heard and someone approached.

"Number five…" I whispered under my breath as someone stepped in.

"Is it Marik?" Cleopatra asked.

The boy that walked in was young, had shaggy like dusty colored hair dark middle eastern skin and a clam look in his eyes.

"Namu." Tea and Joey ran up to him.

"Seems they know him, I suppose he's not Marik." I commented.

"Yes…" Cleopatra paused.

Everyone got a little quiet again as another person Yugi and his friends knew came up, this boy was soft looking and had long white hair, they called him Bakura.

"I sense darkness in him." Cleopatra noted.

"He does kinda give me the willies." I shivered "And he's got a cut on his arm to, should he even be here."

"Is that the seventh Duelist?" Bakura asked.

We all looked back to see a tall man in a dark purple cloak walking up. His eyes were shadowed but I could make out some bizarre tattoo like scars of hieroglyphics around his one eye.

"That's gotta be him." I looked across "The one that's been hunting everyone."

"Marik…" Cleopatra hummed.

"Are you Marik?" Kaiba asked.

"I am." The man said in a deeper voice than I expected.

"You bastard there's no way you're getting off after what you did!" Joey yelled "You'd better be prepares, I'm settling this with a duel rather than my fists!"

"I'm free to disqualify you whenever I want." Kaiba told Marik "But I'd rather not do it now, instead I'll beat you to a pulp and take your God Card for myself."

"My big brother's gonna get revenge for everyone!" Mokuba yelled.

"Hmm." The man growled lowly and walked off to be alone.

"This pressure, it must be that serious aura and spirit they're always talking about in manga." I hummed.

"Whatever you say." Cleopatra scoffed.

"Will the seven duelists present give me their attention." The guard in charge spoke "I have an announcements to make."

We all turned to him.

"You have all completed the preliminary matches and assembled here at Domino Stadium. However this is not the location of the finals." He said.

"What?" I gasped a bit.

"The real stage will appear in a moment." The other guard said.

Slowly all the stadium lights turned up and pointed to the sky where a huge blimp was slowly descending.

"No way." I awed.

"It's called the Battle Ship!" Mokuba explained "The finals will be 1000 meters in the sky!"

"Hope no one is afraid of heights." I laughed a bit to relax.

"What a bizarre machine." Cleopatra noted.

The blimp landed and set down a boarding staircase.

"Please board, we will take off when the final duelist arrives at Seven Sharp." The guards said.

"At least we only have to worry about Marik up here, not the other Hunters." I noted to Cleopatra as we went to our room.

"Yes." She floated next to me "Though if he's somehow managed to infiltrate the minds of some of the others it may be difficult."

"Our only goal is to ensure he doesn't get all the God Cards right?" I asked "So we just have to make sure someone else wins Ra from him."

I opened the door to my room and relaxed for a bit, I immediately regretted buying dinner on the ground since the fridge was stocked and room service was open, but whatever. We had to wait a bit but soon we were all assembled in the main hall for the drawing of who'd fight who. It would be done one at a time, so you wouldn't know who you were fighting till just before the duel.

"Hmm." I tapped my fingers on the table I was sitting at a bit.

"Should you not socialize?" Cleopatra asked.

"Everyone here's a lot younger than me." I shrugged "We don't have much in common to talk about, still…they all seem like good kids."

"I suppose this generation has spirit." She paused "More than can be said for mine."

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I should be truthful with you." She looked at me "The reason I serve the Gods as I do is because I made many mistakes that upset them, most notably trying to seal away things like this, these…Dark Games. In my time these were more than just cards, but they were dangerous that despite the Gods decree I had them erased and destroyed, hence my curse."

"Oh…" I gasped a bit "So you're really tied into all of this."

"Yes…Hmm."

"What?" I asked.

"The eight duelist still has not arrived." She commented as they rolled out a bingo machine to draw the first match.

Soon thought it was time to draw for the first match up and the numbers that dropped were Yugi and Bakura. You were allowed to go up to the roof and watch but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to spend more time on the roof than I wanted.

"We should take the chance to scout the others if we can." Cleopatra told me "Go watch, at least a few turns."

"Fine." I sighed doing it, knowing that she'd just take me over if I refused.

I went up to the top deck and saw that Yugi and Bakura were dueling, Cleo was right ealier when she said Bakura was dark, he was like a different person, a total monster who wanted to kill Yugi.

"I feel like I know this boy." She noted seeing the dark Occult Deck he played.

In the end it made little difference and Yugi managed to pull out a win, even when Marik tried to interfere and get Yugi to Surrender but the real Bakura and Fake Bakura both took the hit together rather than one of them die. With the first match over we had to draw number two.

The balls were rolling once more.

"The first Duelist is…Duelist 2!" the ball dropped "Yuki Shinonome!"

"It's my turn." I took a breath.

"And the Second is…Duelist 7!" the other ball fell "Marik Ishtar!"

"It's time." Cleopatra said.

"This was what I was chosen for." I looked at the tall man.

_This is going to be a fight between God Cards…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Yuki Vs Odion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Time to get serious, I'll take over if there's a doubt of your safety." Cleopatra told me as we stared Marik down.

"Don't worry, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I said.

"Hmm." Marik looked across at me and flashed his Millennium Rod.

"Planning to cheat already?" I asked.

"I won't need it." He tucked it away.

"LET'S DUEL!"

I drew five cards and the battle began.

"Ladies first." I smirked drawing another card "I'll summon **Vampire Lady!"**

The blue skinned blue haired purple dress wearing maiden appeared.

**Vampire Lady: LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1550.**

"I end my turn." I closed my eyes.

"Draw." Marik took a card "I activate the Field Spell **Temple of the Kings** and set two cards. I end my turn."

"That's it?" I wondered to myself.

"He must be planning something with those traps." Cleopatra warned me "Play smart."

"Right…I summon **Goblin Zombie!"**

**Goblin Zombie: LVL 4 ATK 1100 DEF 1050.**

"I'd avoid an attack." She wanted.

"Right, I'll set two cards and end my turn." I nodded.

"I draw." Marik went "Set two. End Turn"

"Still no monsters…" Cleopatra glared.

"I go." I drew for my third turn "I'll summon the **Soul Absorbing Bone Tower** in Defense Mode."

**Soul Absorbing Bone Tower- LVL 3 ATK 400 DEF 1500.**

_I have three monsters...now I just need to draw Anubis._

"Now I'm playing **Pot Of Greed!"**

" **I activate Judgment of Anubis!"** Marik yelled "You draw no cards and your monsters are all destroyed, and you take damage to half the ATK of your monsters."

"What?!" I gasped as my cards were all blown away and my life points dropped to 2475

"He wasn't waiting for us to attack he wanted us to play a spell." Cleopatra hissed "We fell for his trap."

"I play **Card of safe Return."** I played the spell "And I end my turn."

"Draw…set two." Marik did the same thing he had been.

"We need to summon Anubis and wipe out his traps." I suggested.

"And how do you expect to get the sacrifices you need? I have an idea but it won't be easy." she explained "Just Summon **Vampire Baby!"**

**Vampire Baby: LVL 3 ATK 700 DEF 1000**

"That's it." I glared

_I still can't risk attacking…_

Marik drew and did nothing…I did the same.

He drew once more and ended his turn.

"We can't just play the waiting game or he'll summon Ra." Cleopatra warned "Just attack him!"

"Vampire Baby Attack!" I yelled.

"I activate my trap cards." He yelled.

"Cards?!"

Three of the same trap flipped up **Embodiment of Apophis!**

The three traps triggered the summoning of three Naga like tomb guardians.

"Three monsters!" I gasped.

**Embodiment of Apophis: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1800.**

"I cancel my attack and lay a card face down." I sighed.

"Be ready…"

"But-GAH!" I grabbed my head as she took me over.

"You're turn." She hunched over.

"Attack!" Marik commanded.

" **Trap Card Negate Attack!"** she flipped a card.

We stopped him in his tracks and lived for another turn.

"My turn." She drew **"Book of Life brings back Vampire Lady!"**

My Vampire returned.

"Then I summon **Pyramid Turtle**!"

**Pyramid Turtle: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

"I lay a face down and end my turn." Cleo said and started mumbling under her breath "Now do it…come on…"

"I attack!" he yelled "Destroys her monsters!"

He killed all three of my monsters and my life points fell to 650.

"This is bad!" I yelled "Even if we summon Anubis we don't have enough Life Points to use its ability!"

"I activate Pyramid Turtle's effect to summon **Double Coston!"** Cleopatra yelled "And the Trap **Rope of Life** to revive Vampire Lady with another 800 attack points!"

**Double Coston: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1650.**

"I…set one card inside the temple." He said "Then I activate **Cup of Sealed Soul** and the face down **Seal of Serket!** To summon **Mystical Beast Serket!"**

**Mystical Beast Serket: LVL 6 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

He summoned a huge scorpion creature and ended his turn.

"Hmm, why didn't you summon it?" Cleopatra drew a card.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You had three monsters, yet you didn't summon Ra, given how many cards you drew it must have been in your hand." She glared at him "You had a chance to put this away…I'll make you regret that!"

The man looked a little surprised.

"Yuki this man…" she looked to me "Do you understand?"

"I…think so." I nodded "Let's close this out."

"Okay!" she yelled "I sacrifice Double Coston and Vampire Lady for a total of three sacrifices and summon **God of Death Anubis!"**

The sky rumbled and the huge dog man appeared behind us.

**God of Death Anubis: LVL 10 ATK 3500 DEF 4500**

"Anubis!" Cleopatra roared "Attack an Embodiment of Apophis! **DEATH RAY!"**

The god held up his staff and let off a beam that blew away the creature.

"Do it!" Cleopatra ended our turn "Summon your God you coward! Ugh…Yuki take over, I need a moment"

"Hmm…" Marik glared.

I was put back in control.

"Are you going to summon Ra?" I asked "We figured it out you know."

"What?" he glared.

I pointed at him.

"You…are not Marik!" I yelled.

Everyone seemed a little taken back at the accusation.

"So far every time I've heard Marik speak he hasn't shut up about his evil plans but you barely talk." I pointed out "he does nothing but hype up his God Card but you haven't played it despite the fact it would have insured your victory a few turns ago! If you are who you say you are prove it, the only chance you have to win is to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Hmm!" he glared and growled "I tribute all three of my monsters, two Embodiment of Apophis and Serket! As well as pay half my life points to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! It's attack and defense are equal to that of the monsters tribute to summon it!"

"Holy crap." I gulped as the sky darkened and cracked, a shining golden bird descended from the sky.

"This beast…" Cleopatra gasped.

"Attack her Anubis!"

Ra floated in the sky but did…nothing.

"AH!" I yelped as bolts of sparking lightning rained down on the blimp.

"Yuki!" Cleopatra yelled.

"He can't control it!" I gasped as "Marik" was shocked with one of the bolts and fell to the ground.

"Stay back!" Cleopatra warned.

"AH!" I yelped as a bolt crashed down before me and knocked me back into the railing.

* * *

**NO POV**

"What…happened?" I groaned waking up in darkness.

"Yuki…wake up."

I opened my eyes.

"Shino?" I blinked a few times.

I sat up and saw my cousin sitting there.

"Where are we?" I asked "You're…"

"Don't worry about that." He laughed "I just thought I'd take a chance to say thanks, for using my deck I mean."

"I…okay." I sighed "I'm still not very good I don't do a lot Cleo does."

"No, I saw you've been doing really well." He smiled "But you can't stay here, you've got things to do, wake up."

"Servant, you have yet to complete your task." Five voices boomed as a picture of light appeared before my "You must stop this one."

"We're not done yet." A tan hand reached out "We still have work to do…partner."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"HNGH!" I suddenly stood up "AAHHH!"

I leaned to the right, my legs still shaking as I struggled to stand.

"Miss Shinonome stands!" The Judge said "She is the winner."

"I…won?" I gasped.

"Such force of will, the shock paralyzed your body and knocked you out cold rendering us unable to move." Cleopatra smiled before pouting a bit "Don't dare scare me as such again."

"Yeah…wait!" I looked over "I…saw something."

"Hmm."

I ran over to the other man.

"Who are you, who really are you?" I begged.

"I'm…sorry." He coughed.

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked.

"We were right, he isn't Marik." I told the others "HE IS!"

I turned over and pointed at the one calling himself Namu.

"GRAA!" The man was growling in the corner.

"He looks like me before Cleopatra takes over." I noted how he was grabbing his head and clutching the real Millennium Rod.

"Fine." He stepped back "I am the real Marik you've been fighting this whole time."

_So he must have a Ra right…so that other was a fake…_

"Mine is a cause that stretches back hundreds of years." He told us "Yugi…I will destroy you. I will do whatever I must to destroy all of you-GAH!"

"You must…stop him." The fake Marik said "Or the other one will…"

"The other one?" I asked.

"A great darkness is coming!" Cleopatra warned.

"RAAAAH!" Marik grabbed his head once more.

There was a spark of lightning in the sky as his hair stood up on end and a glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

"Ha…Haha…Hahaha!" he laughed loudly "Finally free…I no longer need to hide behind him like a shadow. Compared to me the other one is but a child, one who can never finish things properly. He's afraid of the dark and the things it hides, but I love them."

"There's another Marik." Cleopatra glared.

"Another Personality?" I glared.

"I learned something good today." He laughed "Only those with ties to the Millennium items can control the God Cards."

"I see…" Cleopatra hummed "Those connected to those events can handle the power."

"Rubbish, I have no interest in occult nonsense." Kaiba said "My God Card serves me."

_Is Kaiba connected to the past like Yugi and Marik…and what about me, am I connected through Cleo?_

"We'll all have our answers soon enough." Marik walked back inside the blimp "The Millennium Battle has just begun!"

"Ugh…" I fell down on to me knee.

"Yuki!" Yugi and his friends came over to me.

"I'm okay, just tried after all that." I got up on my own "I'll be okay I just need a little rest."

* * *

**NO POV**

"You saw them." Cleopatra looked down at the sleeping girl.

The door opened and she looked back.

"Are you angry because your friend lost and now you seek revenge on my host." She glared back at Marik as he stood in the doorway "If you lay a hand on this girl, the wrath of the Gods will rain down on you!"

"Gods…are nothing to me." He smirked "But soon…she too will be sent to the darkness."

"I won't let you." Cleopatra glared "I don't know how you know of me, see me, or how you respond but your dark plans will not succeed, you play a dangerous game Yami Marik."

He departed and Cleo floated in the room.

"I had hoped to avoid Dark Battles like this when I erased the past but it seems my predecessor's will was just too much." She sighed "I do wonder what he'll think when he awakens his memories. I know you're there watcher, I have no Millennium Item so don't waste your time on me."

"The final two battles proceeded with Marik defeating Joey and Kaiba beating Ishizu, the final four is set." Cleopatra went back to sleep within Yuki "The owners of the God Cards are going to clash, I hope you can withstand it, things are only going to get more difficult from here on. But together, we may be able to survive this Dark Battle."

"But after we complete this task what will the Gods do, will we be separated…or given new tasks?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Battle Royale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"YAWW!" I yawned a bit as I walked down the hall to the mess area of the blimp to grab something for breakfast "I feel like I slept through something kinda important…whatever."

_I heard the Finals are on Alcatraz…we'll be there soon._

"Oh, good morning." I saw Tea was already there.

"Hello." She smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just needed a little rest is all." I sat with her "This whole thing has been a lot more than I expected, just a few weeks ago I was working in the office of a medical supply company and now I'm flying to an island to duel against a bunch of people almost half my age for the safety of a bunch of weird cards that are connected to ancient Egypt…what happened to my life."

Tea laughed a bit.

"You kids are so lucky, you've got a lot of time and opportunities, follow your dreams." I got up and walked away "Don't end up like me, stuck in a miserable middle management job wishing you'd just done what you really wanted."

"Hmm…" Tea looked down "I really don't understand any of what's going on anymore."

"Tell me about it." I sighed with her "But still, so much has happened…I don't know if I can go back to my old life anymore knowing all this."

"We are about to arrive at Alcatraz." The speaker said "All remaining Duelists should prepare their decks."

"We should go." Cleopatra appeared.

"Right." I stood up.

_The Millennium Items, the past Cleopatra tried to erase it all and was punished…this time We'll stop it all._

The airship landed and we all stepped off onto the ruined island before the huge tower the final matches would be in.

"The Duel Tower." I hummed.

"Have you decided the order for the Semi-Finals gracious host?" Marik smirked.

"We'll learn your fate in the tower." Mokuba said.

"I assume you mean all of your defeats." Marik scoffed.

_I have to beat him…before he hurts someone._

We entered into the tower that was mostly hollow and empty save for the four doors in the corners.

"Four Remaining Duelists." The referee said "You will head to the top through these different doors. Please choose a door. None have any advantage in this duel."

"West." I picked my door.

I walked into the room, there was nothing in it but a console and a bumper car shaped seat.

"What are they planning?" Cleopatra wondered as I took a seat.

"Who knows, I've stopped trying to anticipate anything." I shrugged.

Once I sat down the car started to rise like an elevator into a room where the other three were waiting, Yugi's friends were waiting and watching on a platform below us.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"For Duelists like you it would be unfair to decide matchups based on lottery." The ref said "We shall decide the finals with a game, a four-way duel. The first two to arrive at the top will be one match, while the other will be match two. You start with 4000 life points, the more you lose the higher you rise. Each player uses a 40 card deck, place it in your duel disk and attach the disk to the connector. Your cards and your opponents will be displayed on the console."

I did a quick shuffle and slid it into the deck before jacking in.

"You may attack any player you choose but not until each player has taken their first turn." He continued "Other than that all rules are the same as up to this point in the competition."

"Play smart and we can duel Marik." Cleopatra told me.

"I was thinking the same thing." I smiled.

"We will decide the turn order by drawing a monster from your deck, the highest attack will go first and the lowest last." The ref said "But the card you choose will be removed from play for this duel."

"What should I pick?" I opened my deck "Something we have multiple of?"

"That would be best, we have three copies of Pyramid Turtle in the deck so that's a safe bet." She told me "Going first isn't a requirement so something with 1200 ATK points is a good middle spot."

"Okay." I choose my card.

"Present your chosen card!"

"Hmm." We all held up our cards.

Kaiba chose Masked Beast Death Gardius (ATK 3300) Marik had Lekunga (1700), Yugi had Feral Imp (1300) and I was last with Pyramid Turtle (1200).

"The order has been decided!"

_I don't care who I fight, but our tasks is to stop Marik so the sooner I fight him the better._

"START!"

"I go first!" Kaiba drew "I summon Vorse Raider and play one card facedown!"

**Vorse Raider: LVL 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"My turn then." Marik went "I summon Newdoria in Defense mode and end my turn!"

**Newdoria: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 800**

"That card can kill whatever monster it wants after being destoryed." Cleopatra warned me.

"Draw!" Yugi went "Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

**Big Shield Gardna: LVL 4 ATK 100 DEF 2600**

"I also play two other cards facedown." Yugi ended his turn.

"The best for last." I drew "We play **Call of the Mummy** then use its effect to Special Summon Vampire Lady in attack mode and then sacrifice it to summon Vampire Lord! And Then I banish Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis!"

**Vampire Genesis: LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2100**

"Such a monster on the first turn." Yugi gasped.

"Hmm…" Marik smirked.

"I play two face down cards and end my turn." I said.

"Are you sure playing all our cards was a good idea?" I asked.

"Getting a monster like Vampire Genesis on the field for the first turn will be huge." She told me "It's the smartest play.

"This is already thrilling." Kaiba smirked and prepared his turn.

"I play a tarp!" Yugi yelled **"Regulation of the Tribe!** As long as this card is face up no monsters of the selected type can attack, I choose Beast Warriors."

"He's stalling Kaiba." Cleopatra hummed "Rather than stop our deck which is almost all Zombie Cards he chose to make it so he will waste Kaiba's turn."

"We got lucky." I nodded.

Marik went next "I set a card then summon Lord Poison."

**Lord Poison: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"Then I shift Newdoria into attack position and he attacks Vampire Genesis!"

"Are you mad?!" I was stunned.

"He intends to suicide Newdoria!" Cleopatra warned.

"RAH!" my giant vampire slammed his monster

"Newdoria has an ability that activates on death." Marik slid the card into the grave "He destroys a monster with him, I choose Vampire Genesis!"

"Dammit." I hissed.

"Then I activate the Magic Card **Spell of Pain!"** he laughed "It allows me to redirect the battle damage to you instead."

"Dammit!" I hissed as my car rose up the tower "Not only did I lose my best monster but I took a tone of damage too…I activate my face down card!"

I flipped up Call of the Haunted

"Vampire Genesis can't be special summoned except by banishing Vampire Lord." Kaiba said "You have nothing to revive."

"Oh yes I do, the first monster I summoned **Vampire Lady!"**

"Hmm." The blue skinned woman appeared.

**Vampire Lady: LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1550.**

"I also activate the trap **Compulsory Evacuation Device!"** I flipped all I had "I send Vorse Raider back to Kaiba's hand!"

_At least now we won't be left wide open and someone else will._

Marik finally ended his turn and Yugi drew.

"I sacrifice **Big Shield Gardna** to summon **Beast of Gilfer!"**

**Beast of Gilfer: LVL 6 ATK 2200 DEF 2500.**

"I attack Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

"My Trap activates!" Kaiba flipped a card **"Attack Guidance Armor!** I redirect where I want…maybe back and Yugi, or pay back the two-faced woman for leaving me open…No that attack goes to Lord Poison!"

"I see…" Marik smirked **"Mirror Force!** The attack goes back at Beast of Gilfer!"

"I also have a trap!" Yugi yelled **"Seven Tools of the Bandit** which negates the activation of a trap by paying 1000 life points!"

Yugi dropped to 3000 while Lord Poison was destroyed and Marik dropped to 3300.

_Kaiba is the only one with full Life left but Yugi's the only one besides me with a monster and his is way stronger than mine. I still have the fewest life points left and no cards in my hand, I need to be careful. My goal is Marik, so long as I stay close to him here we can fight in the semi-finals._

"My turn!" I drew "Hmm…I play **Pot of Greed!"**

I drew two cards so I had more to work with.

"Then I summon **Fear from the Dark!"**

**Fear from the Dark: LVL 4 ATL 1700 DEF 1500**

"I have Fear attack Kaiba and my Vampire Lady attacks Marik!"

I delivered a hard hit to both, dropping Kaiba to 2300 and Marik to 1750

"Just because I'm not as experienced as you boys doesn't mean you shouldn't expect me to play hard." I smiled.

"Excellent job." Cleopatra said.

"We also place a face down." I said.

"Magic Jammer won't work unless you discard a card, and you have no cards to get rid of." Cleopatra warned.

"It's a bluff." I smiled.

"My you are learning quickly." She laughed.

"Oh and since you took battle damage from Vampire Lady I pick a card type and you discard it from your deck Marik, so get rid of a Trap Card!" I smiled.

_I heard that Marik uses a monster that can activate traps from the hand so I should make sure to take away as many as I can._

"My turn, draw!" Kaiba went next "I set three face down cards and summon Blade Knight!"

**Blade Knight: LVL 4 ATK 1600 Def 1000**

"Blade Knight attack Marik Directly!" Kaiba yelled.

"TSK!" the one we were all gunning for hissed as he was downed to just 150 Life points.

_Just a little more and we can take him out._

"Our goal is to fight Marik, we need to bring our car closer to his." Cleopatra told me.

"I'm more focused on staying alive right now." I told her "Sides we have no cards in our hand and two monsters on the field, it's hard to do much to get us closer to him."

"My turn!" Marik went "I summon Dark Jeroid!"

**Dark Jeroid: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1500**

"I activate its effect and reduce the attack of Fear from the Dark by 800! I then Attack it!"

**Fear from the Dark: ATK 1700-900**

"TSK!" I hissed when Dark Jeroid attacked and my life dropped to 1900.

"I go next." Yugi drew his card "Beast of Gilfer attacks Dark Jeroid!"

"TSK!" Marik hissed as the last of his life dropped and his chair rose to the top of the tower.

"The next one to lose fights Marik first." I looked around and prepared as I drew my card.

_I can't do anything with the cards on the field…I drew Vampire Baby and he's not gonna help here._

"I end my turn." I sighed.

"I summon Vorse Raider!" Kaiba laughed "And activate the trap **Ring of Destruction!** We both take 1900 points of damage! Or we would if I didn't also play **Ring of Defense!** "

"What?!" Cleopatra gasped.

"He really wants to fight Yugi!" I gasped "But…I'm not letting you get away for free **Magic Jammer!"**

I blocked his defense spell by discarding Vampire Baby from my hand, Vorse Raider exploded and both Kaiba and I took damage, in my case it was all I had left.

_Alright then…we go against Marik._

I looked passed Marik as our cars rose to the top.

"I'm not losing." I glared "I'm on a mission from God."

"I'll send you screaming into darkness where even your Gods won't be able to save you." He laughed.

"You insolent child!" Cleopatra took over "You'll regret your very existence when we duel!"

"The first match of the Semi-Finals will be Marik Ishtar Vs Yuki Shinonome! The Second will be Yugi Mutou Vs Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I hadn't intended on having Yuki follow Joey's path to the final fights the same way but it ended up working out that way. She couldn't just replace Mai and lose to Marik in round one, but having her come in third here was just a weird coincidence.**

**It ended up being harder than I planned to fit her in, picking her first round match was the hardest, Marik has to make it on and she couldn't lose in the first round so having her fight Odion made the most sense given Yugi and Bakura needed to face off and Kaiba needs to advance as well for the God Cards to all be in the finals.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Yuki Vs Yami Marik

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Yuki's POV**

* * *

"Cleopatra." I looked back "Before we start this duel…I want to know more about why you are the Servant of the Gods. What is your relationship with the Other Yugi."

"I told you already." She hummed.

"I want to know it all, I need to be able to understand you if we're going into this hell together." I said.

"Haa…very well."

* * *

**NO POV**

The Nameless Pharaoh Atem, or Other Yugi, is my ancestor. He used his power to extinguish a great evil at the cost of his own memories. They created the Tablet of Memories and sealed away the Pharaoh and the Evil in those items, specifically the Millennium Puzzle.

But that evil, and the evil that came with the Dark Games and Tablet duels was too dangerous. I began to fear the power my subjects may gain through those dark magics and most of all I feared the evil sleeping behind the Darkness, I thought it be best if no one remembered him.

"From this day on anyone found summoning any Soul Monster…will be executed!"

That was my decree. I quartered off the tombs and had the items sealed away, my goal was to erase that fact that these events ever even occurred, I wanted nothing to stain the Nameless one's legacy, and I wanted nothing like that darkness to plague my people again.

That was a mistake…the Gods did not see the point in erasing the past, not only that but my people revolted and sided against me with people from another land. I was exiled in life and punished in death. My betrayal of the Gods' will resulted in Imprisonment in the Room of Little Light.

Centuries passed and I was let out once or twice to deal with something but always locked away again, this time though I have a chance to change the past, I merely want to make up for my mistake. We must destroy Marik and recover the cards so I too can move on from the shackles of the past.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I see…So you've been alone for a long time." I frowned.

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

"Me too, I've never been great at making friends but I'm glad I got to meet you and work together like this." I smiled as we arrived at the roof of the tower.

I stepped off and got into position across from Marik.

"Pretty high up." I gulped "And I thought a fight on top of a blimp was nerve wracking.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make it much more interesting." Marik laughed.

Yugi and Kaiba arrived soon after.

"Don't worry, the Anubis is in good hands." I smiled at him "I won't let Marik get two of them."

"You don't even know Ra's abilities." Kaiba said "He will crush you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I sighed "AAHH!"

"You're a petulant little thing aren't you." Cleopatra took me over "Yuki has come this far, she won't lose now!"

"That's enough." I pushed back into control "I know I'm the weakest here…but that doesn't mean I'm a weakling!"

I walked out to the main ring and looked across at Marik.

"The Semi-Finals will now commence! BEGIN!"

"I'll go first." Marik drew a card to start us off "I summon Gil Garth in Attack Position!"

**Gil Garth: LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1200.**

"Then I place a card face down and end my turn." He said.

"I draw." I looked at my hand "I'll set two cards and summon Pyramid Turtle in Defense mode!"

_I don't have Call of the Mummy to do a big turn one play again, I'll have to play safe._

**Pyramid Turtle: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

"I end my turn-HA!" I looked at Marik and saw a darkness spreading out from behind him "What…is that?"

"A Dark Game." Cleopatra glared.

"What?" I was confused.

"This is no longer just a game Yuki." She said "You're very life is on the line."

"Our Dark Game starts now woman." Marik scoffed "I'll send you and that old hag into the endless darkness."

"Well…there's no turning back!" I glared.

_I've come this far and grown from Dueling…this is something I'm passionate about and I won't be afraid!_

"I wonder how long that foolish will of yours will last." Marik drew a card "It's my turn! You have no hope of escaping this Dark Duel. It will be a fight to the bitter end! I should tell you of the penalty for losing, your body and mind will slowly slip into the darkness. It's exciting right!"

"You're a monster." I growled "Huh?"

A string connected from my chest too my monster.

"What is this?"

"Now you'll experience the same pain as the monsters you play." He smirked "Let the fun begin! I summon Drillago in Attack Mode!"

**Drillago: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1100**

"Attack Pyramid Turtle!" he yelled.

The whirling death machine darted forward and destroyed my turtle, the soul string snapping back against my body.

"GAAAAH!" I grabbed my chest in pain.

_It…it's real!_

"Go Gil Garth!" Marik yelled "Attack his life directly!"

"Yuki he's coming again!" Cleopatra warned.

"T-Trap Activate!" I managed to work through the pain **"Embodiment of Apophis!"**

The snake trap card I had taken from Odion took the attack, but I still lost 200 life points because it only had 1600 ATK.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Tsk." Marik hissed "I end my turn…you were lucky to be saved by that fool's card."

"Pyramid Turtle's effect activates." I panted standing back up "I can summon a zombie with less than 2000 DEF from my deck, I choose Vampire Lord and I immediately Banish him to summon Vampire Genesis!"

**Vampire Genesis: LVL 8 ARK 3000 DEF 2100.**

The hulking gorilla of a vampire growled loudly.

"Destroy Gil Garth!" I yelled.

"RAH!" My monster crushed Marik's and dropped him to 2800 Life points.

"GRR!" he gritted his teeth.

"I also activate Vampire Genesis effect, I can discard a Zombie card from my hand and special summon a zombie from the graveyard with a lower level than the one I discarded, I'm getting rid of Ryu Kokki to bring back my Pyramid Turtle in Defense mode!"

"Not bad." Marik scoffed.

"Quit acting so calm." I panted.

_Just two attacks and I already feel like I'm about to pass out._

"Draw!" Marik glared "I'll start by activating the magic card **Tribute Burial!** This card triggers when I begin a tribute summon by removing a monster from each of our graveyards so I can summon a High Level monster without tribute."

"Ha!" I gasped as Ryu Kokki shot out of my disk.

"I sacrifice Ryu Kokki and Gil Garth to summon Helpoemer!"

**Helpoemer: LVL 5 ATK 2000 DEF 1400**

"It's still not strong enough to stop my Vampire Genesis." I said as he played two face down cards.

"I'm aware, I end my turn." He smirked.

"Hmm…" I glared a bit "I play **Soul Absorbing Bone Tower** in defense mode!"

**Soul Absorbing Bone Tower: LVL 3 ATK 400 DEF 1500**

_Wait…why didn't he bother trying to attack my Turtle, something is wrong._

"Cleo…" I glared.

"He's up to something." She hummed.

" **Hidden Soldier!"** Marik played a trap "I special summon **Plasma Eel!"**

**Plasma Eel: LVL 4 ATK 500 DEF 1200**

"I activate it's power, Equip to Vampire Genesis!" he laughed "The effect reduces the attack of the equipped monster by 500 points at the end of each of your turns! You're about to be in a world of pain!"

"GRR!" Vampire Genesis was shocked.

"AAAAH!" I yelped as I was zapped to, my legs weakening.

_Everything…is so blurry…I can barely stand._

"Y-You summoned a monster." I tried to stand "I play my other Trap… **TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE!"**

A cascading wave of blue lighting crashed down and blew away every monster on the field.

"Did you forget, we're tied to our monsters." Marik laughed "RAAH!"

"No!" I gulped as pain shot through every fiber of my being "AAAAHHHAAAA!"

_I'm so...stupid..._

* * *

**NO POV**

"UGH!" Yuki fell face first onto the field motionless.

"She's…not moving." Tea gasped.

"Was that trap, too much for her…" Yugi stared on.

"Yuki…get up." Cleopatra floated there "Please…"

"…"

"You can't die like this, you're the first person to treat me like this in centuries, you can't…I don't want to be alone again."

"Ha…hahaha!" Marik just laughed "What a fool, she's finished!"

"That is a look we have not seen from you in many centuries Cleopatra." A Kind Voice said.

"You look upset." A downtrodden one added "You truly have learned to care for someone else and even acknowledged your mistakes…"

"The doubts of your heart have drifted away." A shaky voice added "There is little fear left."

"Yet you sit here doing nothing but weeping over your partner." A growling voice said.

"Stand up." The calmest of the five voices said.

"Stand up…you want me to stand up." Cleopatra growled "This wouldn't even have happened if you five never dragged her into this mess!"

"She was chosen to fulfill our higher purpose." Kindness said "The two of you have tasks to us do not end here."

"There is not much time left." Apathy said "You must take over this duel and stop Marik."

"Stop him…" Cleopatra mumbled "I couldn't even if I wanted to, Yuki's body is in no condition to continue, I can't even possess her if I wanted to."

"Possess, bah!" The Angry God scoffed "You're in the shadows."

"You don't need that." The voice of fear said.

"We will grant a small time of leave from the spirit world." Kindness smiled "Now go!"

Back outside in the ring they were beginning to count Yuki out with a Knock Out.

"The winner of this duel is-HA!"

Suddenly a blistering sandstorm blew through the shadows.

"Damn you." Marik glared.

"I'll be taking over." Cleopatra stomped her foot down, her body made of flesh.

"Y-You…" Yuki groaned.

"Rest." Cleopatra took her disk "I'm no longer hiding behind my shame, I will fight…and end this in one turn!"

"One turn...very well." Marik smirked back "We will see."

"But Uh…" the ref was confused.

"It's fine." Kaiba glared a bit.

* * *

**Cleopatra's POV**

"I believe it's still my turn." I said "I'll play **Pot of Greed** and draw two cards…then I play **Card Destruction** so was both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."

I looked at my hand "It's over Marik!"

"I play **Monster Reborn!"** I held a card up "I summon **God of Death Anubis!"**

The tower rumbled once more as the might Jackal God rose from the grave.

**God of Death Anubis: LVL 10 ATK 3500 DEF 4500**

"To ensure you do nothing funny I'm activating Anubis ability and giving up 1000 life points to destroy all Spells and Traps on your side of the field!"

"GRRR!" I groaned as part of my spirit was sucked into Anubis staff and he laid waste to the field.

My Life dropped to 2800 but I had him in a bad way.

"Anubis Attack!" I yelled.

"I activate a spell in my hand." Marik stopped me.

"What!"

" **Monster Reborn."** He smirked.

"N-No you can't have…" I gulped "Impossible!"

" **I Revive the WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

The sky split open and the golden bird descended.

"Ra has a special ability to destroy all you monsters when special summoned!" he laughed "You're God is nothing!"

"Anubis!" I yelled as light pierced the dark death God and turned him to ashes.

"You're finished!" Marik yelled "Destroy them both!"

"I'm sorry Yuki…" I fell to my knees "I…"

A beam of blazing light passed over us both.

"AAAAAHH!"

* * *

**NO POV**

Cleopatra's body dissolved in the light and Yuki remained motionless of the ground as the duel disk and cards clanked down next to her.

"The winner of this duel…" the ref hissed a bit "Is Marik Ishtar!"

"Hahaha!" he laughed and stomped over to Yuki's desk pulling out Anubis "Soon your God Cards will join mine, I have two, I'm unstoppable!"

"We failed…" Cleopatra stared on "The two of us are no longer able to complete this task, I'm sorry Pharaoh but it will be up to you now."

"Are we…dead?" Yuki sat there looking at her own body.

Yuki looked up and saw five figures three men and two women, one was a kind mother nature looking woman, the other woman looked like a weeping mermaid, there was a man clad in barbarian battle armor with a scowl on his face, one wearing a cloak and shivering a bit, and the last was wearing white robes and had calming eyes and a face like an angel.

"You are not quite Dead but not quite Alive." The Kind God said.

"If Marik falls, you may be revived in that world." The Sad God said.

"You two screw ups owe us for pulling you out of there!" the Angry god boomed.

"It really was scary, I told you guys we never should have gifted Shadow Games to the humans." The Fearful God's voice cracked "They always misuse them."

"Be calm." The Apathetic God said "Still you two have failed to succeed in the task we assigned to you, but punishment also seems unfit given the circumstances."

"Instead we have watched you two." The Kind God smiled "And come to an agreement."

"You've show great remorse Cleopatra." Sadness looked down "We have chosen to free you from the Room of Little Light."

"But you're still indebted to us." Anger growled "We've decided to bind you to Yuki forever."

"This will render you partners for all of time, and leave you as the Gods' servants on earth." Apathy told them.

"So…We're gonna be partners forever?" Yuki said "And wait does being bound to Cleo mean I'm still not going to age."

"We need someone we can trust for these tasks." Kindness smiled "The two of you will represent us…for all of time."

"We Gods aren't as infallible as we'd like and we cannot take direct action in the affairs of humanity." Fear told them "But we must deal with the evils we created, you two are going to be our hand on earth…when evil rises we will call you to assist those chosen by fate."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Duel Academy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Alright." I checked myself in the mirror and pulled my hair out from my jacket "Ready?"

"Don't forget your rings." Cleopatra told me.

"Oh right, silly me." I looked down and slipped the five rings one, one for each finger on my left hand. The Gods gave Cleo and I these rings as a sign of their trust in us, Pink for Kindness, Blue for Sadness, Red for Anger, Dark Purple for Fear and White for Apathy.

I had changed my outfit too, no more business suit, instead I was doing a long dress like bottom and a golden jacket.

"Say Yuki I was thinking something." Cleopatra hummed in my head as we walked down the lobby "How many years has it been now since Battle City?"

"Oh I don't know…at least a dozen or so." I shrugged "Why?"

"Well it's just that after Yugi defeated Marik and freed us, the Gods' sent us on our next mission and told us to wait for a hero." She said.

"That's right."

"So then…WHY THE HELL HAVE WE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER FIVE YEARS AND NOT SEEN A SINGLE DAMN HERO?!" she snapped "I hate this new job they made us get for this mission."

"Heh…" I sighed and scratched my head "Working at Duel Academy isn't so bad, it's way less dangerous than the God Card mission."

"Ungrateful kids never taking your lessons seriously and calling us the weird teacher who talks to herself." She mumbled.

"Yeah I have no idea why they'd call us that." I rolled my eyes "Look I like this job a lot more than my old middle management job so let's just keep teaching, I'm sure we'll meet that hero soon enough."

After everything with the Pharaoh moving on was taken care of the Gods warned us that an evil was coming, of course ten plus years has passed by now and there hasn't been a drop of evil around. The first thing they had us do was get a job at the newly opened Duel Academy which was easy enough given how much I've improved at Dueling over the years. One thing is still super weird and is taking some getting used to…since Cleopatra and I are soul bound together and share a body, and since she's immortal, I haven't aged a day. It's weird I'm forty something now but I still look like I'm in my mid-thirties, on the brightside I don't have any wrinkles!

"Entrance exams are today." I reached for the door "Huh?!"

Suddenly I was in an empty blackness.

"Look for a HERO." The voice off all five gods boomed.

"ugh." I was suddenly back in the real world

"A Vision from the Gods?" Cleopatra asked.

"Yeah, same as always." I sighed heading in and walking towards the teachers' section.

Today was entrance exam for Duel Academy, all the prospective students had already taken the written test, today we were observing their duel demonstrations.

"Oh, good morning Professor Crowler." I smiled.

Crowler…technically he's my superior. He's an ugly man in body and spirit, he's got an elitist attitude but he's a good teacher, a good duelist too, took us a while to figure out if he was a guy or a girl though.

"Professor Shinonome." He looked at me.

We don't get along.

The exam started and a lot of the kids showed good promise…and a lot failed miserably. I try and give my passing vote to as many people as possible but some just aren't cut out for dueling. The day was long and there was a lot of dueling to watch. Winning doesn't get you in and losing doesn't mean you're out you just gotta look good.

"I play the Trap Card **Ring of Destruction!"** one of the examinees attached the trap to Vorse Raider and won the duel.

"That's a combo that takes me back." I smiled a bit "Well we don't need to deliberate on Bastion Misawa, he's in."

"Excuse me." One of the men working the entrance came up to us.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"There's one more examinee that made registration at the last moment." He explained.

"Okay, that's-." I started.

"What's his test ranking?" Crowler asked.

"Umm…110."

"No sense of timeliness, coming at the last minute, I think not." Crowler said.

"Don't be such a jerk." I rolled my eyes "Just let the kid try, we've got time and he made it in time for registration so he's earned his test. What if there was traffic, or a family emergency that wouldn't be fair."

"No! No! No!" he shook his head.

"What an annoyance." Cleopatra sighed.

"Your phone is ringing." I said.

"GAH!" he answered it "Chancellor Shepard! Yes…yes sir…okay. I will be dueling the examinee."

"Oh this will go great." Cleopatra and I laughed "Are you gonna take an examination deck or are you gonna be a jerk and do it the hard way?"

"I'll be using my own deck." He stomped off.

"Examinee Number 110: Jaden Yuki please report to the main field." The PA spoke.

"He has a name like you." Cleopatra laughed.

"Haha." I scoffed.

A kid walked onto the field, he was young like all the prospective students, he had short yet thick brown hair and a good determination on his face.

"Good luck kid…try not to get stomped out on turn one." I blinked "You're up against a department head, and the practical application department no less…"

The duel started, as is tradition the examinee gets to go first.

"I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" the boy said "And set a card."

"…" I watched Crowler "What is he doing?"

"I play **Confiscation!"** Crowler gave up 1000 life points to make Jaden discard a card, then I play two face downs and activate **Heavy Storm!"**

"He's not…" my eyes went wide.

"You destroyed your own cards?" Jaden asked.

"They were Statue of Wicked which means I get two Wicked Tokens!" Crowler told him "I'll sacrifice both of them to summon **Ancient Gear Golem** and have it attack your monster!"

"Tsk!" Jaden hissed a bit.

"Gear Golem deals piercing damage." I noted as Jaden lost half his life points "Crowler…what do you think you're doing?"

"I draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and made a weird face "Okay! Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode and a face down card then I end my turn."

"This is the end for you and that small fry of a monster." Crowler said "Ancient Gear Golem attack!"

Winged Kuriboh was destroyed but its effect meant Jaden took no damage this turn.

"I'll make you pay for calling my monster a small fry." Jaden glared "I activate my face down card **Hero Signal** and use it to summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix from my deck!"

Since Crowler attacked and was so confident he ended his turn.

"I activate the spell **Warrior Returning Alive!"** Jaden said "I bring Avian back to my hand from the grave and then summon him right away! Next I'll play **Polymerization** to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into my favorite card Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

"A fusion monster…" I observed.

"Yes quite something, but it's still too weak." Cleopatra noted.

"If Heroes are gonna battle they need a proper battle field." Jaden said "The Field Spell **Skyscraper!"**

A metro city was erected around the area with the solid vision projector.

"Now Go Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

The effect of Skyscraper is to increase the attack of an attacking Elemental HERO monster by 1000 during damage calculation with a monster that's stronger than it, meaning Flame Wingman was stronger than Ancient Gear Golem by 100 attack.

"Now Flame Wingman's attack activates and you take damage equal to that of your destroyed monster!" Jaden smiled.

"He's going to take 3000 damage!" Cleopatra gasped.

"Crowler lost." I smirked "To a deck of Elemental…"

"Heroes…" Cleopatra said as we looked at each other.

"He's the one." We both said as I stamped a pass on his application.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Feild Spells

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I love the first day of classes." I smiled walking down the halls of the Academy "So many exciting new faces were at the dorm introductions last night."

"I guess." Cleopatra rolled her eyes "You know you really out to complain about Obelisk being considered the best dorm, what's with Kaiba owning this place and making his card the top rank."

"Yeah and he didn't even make a dorm for Anubis, we're stuck running the Ra girl's dorm." I pouted "Curse you Kaiba!"

"Yeah curse you-Wait isn't he technically our boss since he owns the school?" Cleo asked "It's probably not a good idea to curse him in the middle of the halls.

"Oh right." I got going to class

"Good morning students!" I said heading to my desk "I'm Professor Shinonome, or Professor Yuki if you're feeling extra friendly."

I looked at all the face.

"Okay I see everyone's in a good mood." I mumbled under my breath.

I was getting a few reactions, the flat out didn't care faces, the romantic googly eyes from boys, and jealous glares from some of the girls.

"The pains of beauty." I smiled at Cleopatra.

"Hmph." She scoffed and rolled her eyes "You'd look like a wretched old crone by now if it wasn't for me."

"What was that?!" I snapped at her "Umm…"

Now I had a lot of confused looked.

"Okay this is one of the practical application classes." I smiled "So why don't we start by reviewing the basics. Let's see…"

I looked at my class roster.

"Umm, Alexis Rhodes?" I looked up.

A girl with medium length blonde hair stood up.

"Why don't you name every type of Monster, Spell and Trap card for us." I smiled.

"There are Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters, Ritual Monsters and Fusion Monsters." She started "There are Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick Spells, Field spells and Ritual Spells. And the Types of Traps are Normal, Continuous and Counter."

"Good." I smiled "Now let's have…hmmm Syrus explain what a Field Magic card does."

"A Field Magic card…uhhh."

"Come on kid this is basic stuff." Cleopatra grumbled.

"Even a kid knows something like that!" Someone in the back yelled.

"Okay that's enough." I told them all "See though, this is why it's important to review the basics."

"But Professor isn't actual experience better than just knowledge?" Jaden asked.

"It's that kid." Cleopatra pointed out.

"I mean I might not have a ton of knowledge but I beat one of the other Professors in my entrance duel." He said proudly.

"Hmm…" I looked down "Yes having experience is important, but fighting one person won't help you fight everyone."

"This boy's rather full of himself don't you think?" Cleopatra asked.

"Jaden you can't let one victory fill your head, especially against someone as cocky as Crowler." I said "You know what, pack your things up class we're going to Duel Ring 2 for a demonstration."

I led my class down the hall and to one of the exhibition rooms.

"Jaden, since you were so confident earlier why don't you be my opponent." I said.

"Alright!" he jumped up "I beat one professor I can totally get another."

"Check your attitude at the door or you're in for a tough lesson." I smirked engaging my duel disk "I may never have been a pro duelist but I'm not some pushover!"

"Duel!"

"I'll let you go first." I smiled.

"Alright I summon Elemental HERO Avian!"

**Elemental HERO Avian: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000.**

"I'll lay a facedown and end my turn." He said.

"Draw." I smiled looking at the card "Perfect I start play with the Field Spell **Necrovalley!"**

A large digital canyon appeared around us.

"I'll play a monster face down and activate the magic card **Royal Tribute** which makes us discard any monsters in our hand since I control Necrovalley, I end my turn."

"Alright, you made me discard my monsters so I'll play **Warrior Returning Alive** and bring back-." He started.

"No you won't." I smirked as the card was rejected "As long as my Necrovalley is on the field cards can't be moved from the Graveyard to anywhere else. See students this is the strength of a good Field Spell."

"Fine then I attack your face down monster with Avian!" he yelled.

"My monster is **Gravekeeper's Spy!"** I smiled

**Gravekeeper's Spy: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 2000**

"And since Necrovalley is in play any monster with Gravekeeper's in its name get an extra 500 attack and defense points!" I smiled.

"AH!" Jaden hissed from the solid vision shock as he took 1500 points of damage.

"And you activated my Spy's flip effect so I can summon a Gravekeeper card from my deck with less than 1500 attack, so I choose Gravekeeper's Priestess in Defense mode!"

**Gravekeeper's Priestess: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1500**

A woman clad in Egyptian white robes appeared.

"As long as she's face up on the field my Gravekeepers get an extra 200 ATK and DEF!" I smirked.

"I…play a face down card." Jaden sighed.

"I draw." I said "What happened to all that confidence? I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Priestess to summon this monster!"

The ground was covered in a thick purple smog as a large purple dog monster formed.

"The End of Anubis!"

**The End of Anubis: LVL 6 ATK 2500 DEF 0**

"As long as my ace is face up on the field any cards that would activate in the graveyard or effect the graveyard are negated!" I smirked "Now I shift my Spy to Attack Mode, destroy Avian!"

My Spy assassinated Avian and left Jaden wide open.

"I play the Trap Card Hero Signal to summon Clayman to my field in Defense mode!"

**Elemental HERO Clayman: LVL 4 ATK 800 DEF 2000**

"End of Anubis destroy that wall!" I yelled.

"RAH!" the beast slammed a crude paw down and left Jaden helpless.

"I play a facedown and end the turn." I nodded.

"I go, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and play **H-Heated Heart!"** he played a spell "This give's Sparkman an extra 500 ATK points so now he can take down your Spy!"

"Trap Card." I played my face down **"Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley!** As long as I have Necrovalley and a Gravekeeper I can play this card, it negates the activation of a Spell, Trap or Card effect and destroys it, so your Heated Heart is useless. If you're done I'm going to end this.

"Anubis attack!" I yelled.

"RAAAAH" the beast attack and ended the duel.

"Being cocky will get you nowhere." I warned Jaden "But see students "a good Field spell can help you have total control in a duel but they do have one drawback and that is, Jasmine?"

"There can only be one on the field at a time." She said.

"Correct." I smiled "If Jaden had say drawn his Skyscraper Card and played it my Necrovalley would have be destroyed. I think that's enough for today, class dismissed. Oh Jaden."

"Hmm."

"Don't get discouraged cause you lost to me, loses are something to grown from okay." I smiled.

The rest of the students left and I cleaned up the ring we used.

"Well what did you think?" I asked Cleopatra.

"You dueled well but I thought he was thrown off his came a bit easy." She said.

"Yeah but is he the one?" I wondered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Expullsion Duel

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

The school year was already well underway, full of good duels, stories and lessons.

"Hmm, you have to do a tag duel or you're going to be expelled. Should have stayed out of that abandoned dorm it's a dangerous place." I looked at Jaden and Syrus "Yeah I thought I heard mumblings about that in the teachers' lounge. Well sorry but I can't really help."

"You're a tag duelist teacher right." Jaden said "Can't you give us some tips."

"I guess." I laughed scratching my head a bit "Look the most important thing is trusting your partner in a tag duel, you don't always have the ability to strategize on the fly so trust your partner and look for subtle hints on what to play. I dueled a pairs duel once with Yugi Muto you know."

"Wait really?" Cyrus gasped.

"Yep back in Battle City, it was actually one of my first duels eyer…man that takes me back." I smiled "But even then Yugi and I struggled."

"The King of Games struggled." Jaden asked.

"Tag duels aren't easy, half they fight depends on your partner and you're up against two others." I told them "Not to mention that your decks have to work together or you'll get in the way. I'm sure you two have the chemistry issue down you just need to sort out how to make your decks work together."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

It was time for Jaden and Syrus duel, unfortunately their opponents were being custom picked by Crowler.

"Come on let's get this show on the road Crowler, where are their opponents?" I asked "Or could you not find anyone and now you're sad you forfeit and Jaden and Syrus get to stay."

There were an awful lot of students here watching, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Will they be facing an Obelisk Blue student or a teacher?" The Chancellor asked.

"Unless you want to duel them again and lose." I teased.

"This duel is to deliberate punishment so their opponents must fit the crime." Crowler said "So I outsourced some legendary duelists."

"Is that in the school's budget?" I asked "Does the owner known you're spending his money on nonsense?"

"It is most certainly within budget!" he snapped.

Two men flipped onto the duel ring, one in orange and one in green.

"It's a Kung-Fu movie?" Jaden asked.

"These guys are…" I squinted "Why'd you hire pro duelists to fight a couple of kids for sneaking into a dorm, this is ridiculous!"

"It looks like fun." Chancellor Shepard smiled "And Jaden seems excited, let's do it."

"Be careful you two." I walked away.

_Yugi and Joey fought these guys once…I think they're the only people to ever beat them in a duel._

I took a seat and the Duel got under way.

"I summon Gyroid!" Syrus started.

Since no one could attack on turn one the first turns were all swift.

"I summon Jirai Gumo!" Para, the one in orange began.

"Then it's my turn!" Jaden went right away "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in Defense mode!"

"Kaiser Seahorse in Attack mode!" Dox went last.

"They're monsters are much stronger." I mumbled with a hint of worry "This duel was a bad idea."

"I also activate a magic card in my hand **Tribute Doll!"** He said "I'll use it to sacrifice Jirai Gumo and summon Kazejin from my hand!"

He then followed up by using a card to allow his brother to draw a monster from his deck Sanga of the Thunder.

"Their going to play a monster like that against a few kids?!" I gasped.

"It's my turn, I summon Steamroid!" Syrus went next "Then I play Polymerization to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid into Steam Gyroid!"

A Train with a propeller appeared.

"The elder made the sacrifice so he has no monsters on his field." Syrus noted "Steam Gyrid attack him directly!"

"I use Kazejin's effect to reduce Steam Gyroid's attack to 0 for the rest of this turn!" the green brother jumped in.

"What team work, protecting his partner…" I hummed.

"Those two are in total sync, I wonder if the same can be said for the other boys since they have no experience dueling together and their decks are so different, one is machines the other is warriors." Cleopatra added in.

"I set one card and end the turn." Syrus nodded.

"My turn, DRAW!" the orange brother went "The magic card **Monster Reborn**! I bring Jirai Gumo back to the field, then I play the spell Tribute doll and sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon Suijin!"

"They really are gonna summon that monster." I gulped.

"I then tribute Kaiser Seahorse and summon Sanga of the Thunder!" he yelled "Since it's for a light monster tribute Kaiser Seahorse counts as two tributes! I then tribute Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga to summon Gate Guardian!"

"Only their second turn and they have a monster with over three thousand attack!" I gasped.

"Perhaps this boy isn't the chosen one like we thought." Cleopatra said "If he can escape this duel though…just maybe."

"We gotta do something, the gods are gonna be super pissed if he gets kicked out!" I panicked as Steam Gyroid was destroyed.

"It's my turn." Jaden went next, unphased by the attack "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman and fuse him with Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster! She can attack directly but her damaged his halved."

He dealt 1000 points of to the brothers and ended his turn.

"I draw next." Dox went "I activate the Equip Spell **Fairy Meteor Strike** and equip it to Gate Guardian so now it can inflict piercing damage!"

"I play my face down card **Mystical Space Typhoon!"** Syrus yelled "I destroy your spell."

"I trigger **Judgement of Anubis!"** Para jumped in "It negates the activation of your spell and destroys your monsters while dealing you the attack as damage!"

"They didn't lose out at all!" I gasped as Jaden and Syrus had already lost nearly half their life.

"I then summon Defense Wall in Defense mode, it has the special ability to be the only monster you can attack while it's on the field! I end my turn."

"This is really bad, even I'm not sure how to get out of this mess." I shivered.

"They'll have to trust one another." Cleopatra hummed.

"I summon…Cycroid in Defense mode." Cyrus sighed.

"I draw!" Para went "Gate Guardian attacks Cycroid!"

They were now down to just under 2000 life points.

"Don't look down." The Chancellor smiled "A duel isn't over till the last turn."

"Hmm…yeah." I sighed.

"I summon Sparkman!" Jaden went looking like he wasn't giving up "And I equip him with **Spark Blaster** and use it to force gate guardian into Defense mode and then I set a card!"

"I draw!" Dox went "And set. I end my turn."

"I draw and summon Drillroid!" Syrus went next "It attacks Defense Wall!"

"But it's not strong enough" the brothers laughed as Jaden and Syrus took damage.

"But Drillroid's effect activates, if it attacks a monster in defense mode that monster is destroyed! Then I play **Shield Crush** do destroy a monster in defense mode, Gate Guardian!"

"Nice play!" I smiled.

"I draw!" Para went next "I play Dark Element, I pay half my life points and summon **Dark Guardian!** And it can't be destroyed in battle!"

A spider like version of Gate Guardian appeared.

"Now Attack Drillroid!"

"I activate **Hero Barrier** to negate the attack since I control an Elemental Hero!" Jaden stopped them from losing.

"I go!" Jaden went right away "I start with **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards! Then I play the field spell Fusion Gate!"

"Hey a field spell!" I smiled "They were watching my lesson."

"Don't flatter yourself." Cleopatra scoffed.

"I use Fusion Gate's effect to fuse Sparkman with Avian and Bubbleman from my hand to summon Elemental HERO Tempest!" Jaden smiled "Then I play Skyscraper which overrides Fusion Gate and makes my heroes stronger when they attack a monster stronger then them! Then he attacks Dark Guardian while using his special effect to tribute Syrus set card and avoid being destroyed in battle!"

"Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle!" The brothers laughed as the attack did nothing at all, no one took any damage.

"I draw!" Dox started his turn "I play **One-On-One Battle** to force Dark Guardian and Tempest to fight each other!"

"I sacrifice Skyscraper to prevent Tempest from being destroyed by battle!" Jaden saved his monster one more turn.

"They've only got 200 life points left." I started tapping my foot "Come on you two work together."

"Hmm…he's thinking." Cleopatra noted as Syrus drew a card.

"I sacrifice Drillroid to summon UFOroid!" Syrus yelled "Then I…play **Power Bond!** I fuse UFOroid and Elemental HERO Tempest to summon UFOroid Fighter!"

"It has no attack or defense value?" Cleopatra asked me.

"I don't know." I looked on.

"The attack and defense of this monster is determined by the value of the two monsters fused to make it so in this case 4000!" Syrus yelled "And because of Power Bond it's doubled to 8000!"

"What?!" I gasped.

"I'll take the original attack as damage at the end of the turn because of Power Bond!" He said "But there won't be a next turn! Attack Dark Guardian!"

"They did it!" I gasped as the brothers were defeated.

"It only took fusing their monsters together." Cleopatra laughed "They just had to work together."

"The Duel is over!" I yelled "Jaden and Syrus win!"

"A comeback like that." Cleopatra smirked "Maybe this kid is special."

"Yeah but…" I frowned "If he's supposed to be a hero to stop an evil…"

"What Evil is coming for this school." Cleopatra glared.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Your Deck

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"What's the problem?" I sighed walking passed the card shop to see a huge commotion.

"There's a bit of a commotion around the tickets for the deck exhibition." The store clerks told me "There's only one ticket left so the last two are dueling for it."

"Haa…I see." I sighed "Guys I went through a lot of trouble to get this exhibition allowed, so please don't make too much of a fuss."

I had pulled some strings with some old friends and managed to get Yugi's old deck on display, frankly I owe him a lot for letting me do this, but so many of the students look up to him that I had to try and get it here.

I looked up to see who was still dueling, it was Syrus and Dimitri, a student from my dorm that I was all too familiar with. Dimitri is a serious Cookie-Cutter duelist, he's obsessed with the idea that he can only be strong by copying a strong deck and not learning on his own.

Case and point was right now when Dimitri was using a carbon copy of Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck, since he had no real way of doing it except copying strategies he lost to Syrus, someone who was far more adaptable.

"Haa…" I sighed a bit "Alright shows over back to class!"

Everyone mumbled and went on their way.

"You tried Dimitri but you still just don't quite understand what it takes to be the best duelist you can be." I sighed as the loser left "You're a bright boy, you just have to really apply yourself to a deck that's important to you."

I went about my day for a while teaching and filing out some stuff while checking on the exhibit. Soon though it was nightfall.

"Let's give the exhibition hall one more look over then head to bed." I yawned.

"Sounds good." Cleopatra floated behind me.

I headed into the hall and opened the door, only to find about five people in there, Crowler, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion.

"What the hell are you morons doing?" I groaned "You know what don't say anything I don't wanna know."

"Yuki…where is Yugi's deck?" Cleopatra asked.

"Huh?" I looked passed them all and saw the case was smashed open "GRR!"

I glared sharply at all of them "Who has the deck?!"

They all rapidly pointed at one another.

"It was gone when we got here I swear!" Jaden said.

"Please I can't get nearly expelled again!" Syrus begged.

"Tsk." I hissed a bit "You better find it before morning, or I'm expelling you four and Crowler's getting fired got it!"

I stormed out.

"What should we do?" Cleopatra asked.

"We find the cards and whoever stole them." I growled "Yugi leant us his deck I'm not letting some punk steal it for kicks!"

It didn't take me too long to follow a few rumblings and find it.

"DIMITRI!" I snapped stepping onto the rocky shore "Gimme back the deck and I'll think about not giving you detention till you're my age!"

"And if I refuse."

"REFUSE?!" Cleopatra jumped in "You little-."

"GRR!" I took back in control "You're not supposed to come out in front of students you know."

"This is the ultimate deck I've been looking for." He said "I've done my research, I can 100 percent reproduce Yugi Muto's dueling. I won't ever lose again."

I looked behind me and saw the students had caught up to me, not to mention Syrus had just lost trying to get the deck back.

"Syrus, gimme you're duel disk." I told him.

"Yes Ma'am." He handed me the device.

"If you insist you can't lose then you duel me." I glared "When I win you're giving me the deck back."

"This is still Yugi's deck, be careful." Cleopatra warned me.

"I'll be fine." I told her "We've dueled Yugi before."

"And we lost." She told me.

"It was a battle royal that barely counts as a lost." I said.

"Who's she talking to?" Jaden asked.

"It's nothing!" I yelled.

"DUEL!"

"I'm going first." I drew a card "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode."

**Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"One face down then I end my turn." I glared.

"I draw!" Dimitri smirked "I start with this Magic Card **Field Barrier!"**

"Field barrier!" Cleopatra and I both gasped.

"With this no one can play any new Field Spell cards." He said.

"So much for getting Necrovalley on the field and quarantining his Graveyard." I hissed.

"And strengthening our monsters." Cleo added.

"I then play the card Polymerization to fuse Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts with Berformet and summon Chimera the Mythical Flying Beast!"

**Chimera the Mythical Flying Beast: LVL 6 ATK 2100 DEF 1800**

"A monster like that on turn one?" I gulped.

"Destroy her spear soldier!" he yelled.

"GRR!" I hissed as I took 600 Damage and lost my monster "I trigger my trap, **Pyramid of Light!"**

I drew a card and looked at my hand as a golden pyramid formed behind us.

"Play these." Cleopatra pointed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Hmph." She smirked.

"Okay, I pay 500 life points in order to special summon Sphinx Teleia from my hand!"

I was now down to 2900 life but had a strong womanly sphinx on my field.

**Sphinx Teleia: LV 10 ATK 2500 DEF 3000**

"Destroy Chimera!" I yelled dealing 400 damage.

"Chimera's effect activates and I'm allowed to resummons a piece of it, Berformet!"

"I end my turn." I said playing one more face down card.

"I activate **Monster Reincarnation!"** Dimitri discarded a card to revive Gazelle.

_He's not gonna fuse them, again is he?_

"Next I'll play **Swords of Reveling Light** to seal your attacks for three turns." He laughed "I also set one card."

"Tsk." I grumbled a bit.

"I draw, I summon **Gravekeeper's Nobleman in Defense mode!"**

**Gravekeeper's Nobleman: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"I end the turn."

"Heh." Dimitri smirked "I sacrifice Berformet and Gazelle to summon a level seven monster, Dark Magician!"

**Dark Magician: LVL 7 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"Crap." I hissed looking at the monster.

"I then play the spell **Dedication through Light and Darkness!"** he slapped a spell down "I tribute Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!"

An even cruder version of Yugi's favorite card appeared.

**Dark Magician of Chaos: LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2600**

"Since I summoned Dark Magician of Chaos I can add a spell form my grave to my hand, in this case I'll choose Monster Reincarnation, now destroy Sphinx Teleia."

"GAH!" I hissed taking 300 more damage, I was already down to 2600 life points.

_I need to do something._

"I draw…and play **Pot of Greed!"**

I drew two cards then ended my turn with a face down monster and Trap.

"I summon **Kuriboh!"** and then had Dark Magician of Chaos attack Gravekeeper's Nobleman!"

"TSK!" I hissed a bit.

"When Gravekeeper's Nobleman is destroyed I can summon another Gravekeeper from my deck in face down defense mode." I played a card.

"I play a face down card and end my turn." Dimitri said.

"I go and flip summon **Gravekeeper's Guard!"** I smiled "It's flip effect activates and I can send one of your monsters back to your hand, I choose **Dark Magician of Chaos!"**

"Heh." Dimitri sneered.

"I then play **Gravekeeper's Descendant** and use his effect to tribute my Gravekeeper's Guard and destroy one card on the field, your Swords of Reveling Light!"

**Gravekeeper's Descendant: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1200**

"Now destroy Kuriboh!" I smiled.

"I activate **Multiply!"** Dimitri laughed "It summons Kuriboh tokens to fill my field!"

"That blasted card." I grumbled "I end my turn."

"I draw, I activate Card of Sanctuary." Dimitri said "We both draw will we have six cards."

"Right." I drew.

"I drew Watapon so I can activate it's effect and special summon it from my hand, but I'll tribute it right away to summon this card!" he slapped it down **"Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Dark Magician Girl: LVL 6 ATK 2000 DEF 1700**

"Hmm!" she winked at me.

"She gets 300 attack points for each Dark Magician in the Graveyard." He explained "So she has 2300."

"Attack Gravekeeper's Descendant!" he told her.

"GYAAA!" I hissed as my life dropped to 2100

"We're in a bad spot." I hissed as I started my turn "This card could solve it, I play **Dark Hole** to destroy every card on the field!"

I blew away every last defense.

"Then I play Gravekeeper's Commandant."

**Gravekeeper's Commandant: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1500**

A muscular man with an Anubis shaped helmet appeared.

"Hmph." I smiled "Attack him directly!"

"GAH!" Dimitri took the most damage he had in a while.

"I end my turn with a face down." I said.

"I draw." Dimitri smiked "Hmph."

"What?"

"I remove Kuriboh and Watapon from play to meet the summoning conditions for a special monster.

"What?!" I gasped.

_The only card you summon that way is…_

" **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!"**

**Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning : LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"Attack Grave Keeper's Commandant!"

"GAH!" I yelled as my life dropped to 100 points.

"Black Luster's effect activates when he destroys a monster so he can attack again!" He yelled "You're finished."

" **Negate Attack!"** I yelled flipping a trap "You're battle phase is over now!"

"Hmm." Dimitri glared "I end my turn. You only live one more turn, you have no hope of stopping me."

"I'll fight to the end. The cards in that deck aren't yours and that's why you're going to lose!" I yelled holding my hand up "My deck is my own and that's why I will win!"

I pulled my card up.

_Give it to me…_

"Heh." I smirked "Game over, I summon Gravekeeper's Priestess!"

**Gravekeeper's Priestess: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1500**

"Then I play the **Creature Swap** Spell!" I smiled "We each pick a creature and trade for the turn, since we only have one each we're swapping my Priestess for your Black Luster Soldier!"

"Hmm." The monster looked at me.

"No!" he gasped.

"I attack my Priestess!" I yelled.

_Sorry about this._

"AHH!" I dealt damage to Dimitri and then followed up with another attack.

"I win!" I threw my hand up.

"I…lost." Dimitri fell to his knees "I couldn't even win with this powerful deck. I really have no talent."

"That's not true." I looked at him.

"Yuki…" Cleopatra said.

"You can all stop hiding now." I looked back and saw we had a lot of students watching us "It's super embarrassing to duel in front of all you guys, and nearly lose too. But I'm sure you all wanted to see Yugi's deck in action so I won't punish anyone for being out so late."

I laughed a bit "But this does have something good I want to talk about with all of you, so listen."

"It was an amazing duel." They all said.

"But I still lost." Dimitri frowned "Why?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to t you all about." I faced the students "There is something every duelist needs, you have to believe in yourself and your cards. Yugi's deck is strong but it was made by him for him. That's why Dimitri lost this duel. When you put in time and effort you'll be able to believe in your deck with all your heart. Feelings like that are what can keep you fighting till the last turn no matter what. Had I fought Yugi here I would have lost because he wouldn't have let up until the very end because he would have trusted his deck to give him the right card when he needed it. Bringing out the power of your deck is something only you can do, I want you to all walk away remembering this one lesson. Drawing and deck structure isn't all luck."

I looked up at the students on the cliffs "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw! Believe in your deck at all costs, and never give up!"

"Now it's late, everyone get back to your dorms." I laughed.

"In the end after all this time we're still learning from Yugi it seems." Cleopatra laughed.

"There's a reason he's the greatest." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. The Shadow Riders

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"This better be good." I sighed walking to the principal's office "Huh, what are you all doing here?"

"I would seem we were all called here." Professor Banner smiled.

Standing around in the hall was me, Crowler, Banner, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion and Zane.

_Some of the best students and teachers here…why?_

I opened the door and walked in, Chancellor Shepard was there waiting, staring out the window.

"So what do you need us all for?" I asked.

He let out a bit of a frustrated sigh and started talking about how the school was built on top of a vault that housed three rare Sacred Beast Cards that could bring ruin to the whole world.

"Well I think we found the evil we're supposed to stop." Cleopatra told me.

"You don't say." I laughed "Have you ever heard of these cards?"

"They sound vaguely familiar." She shrugged "odds are over time they mixed with the legend of the God Cards."

_Jaden is supposed to save this school from something…really?_

"Those who would challenge us want to break the seal on those cards." The Chancellor said "And they've already appeared, the Shadow Riders. But to unseal those cards they require Eight Spirit Keys, that's why I've called you, this academy's strongest, here to protect these eight keys. The keys must be won in a duel so giving them to the strongest duelists is the safest solution."

"Fine." I picked up a key "The Gods are watching everyone, I suggest we play along."

"So superstitious." Zane took his key.

Everyone agreed to take a key and now it was just a matter of not losing them.

"I guess this is what the Gods want us to protect." I talked to Cleopatra that night as I took off my rings.

"Yes…" she hummed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I sense…a Shadow Duel." She glared.

"Are you saying someone is already fighting one of the Riders?" I asked.

"I fear so." She hummed "Let's hope we don't lose this first decisive battle."

* * *

**Later**

Jaden was the first one to get into a duel with the Shadow Riders, he ended up surviving a Shadow Duel with the one called Nightshroud who then turned out to be an evil spirit possessing Alexis' older brother.

"The next one is here." I looked out at the fog bank drifting over the lake "HMM?"

"Rolling out the red carpet." Cleopatra smiled as a long dark red rug appeared out of the fog "They must know the greatest ruler in Egyptian history is here!"

"I don't see Atem anywhere?" I teased her.

"You little!" she growled.

"Who's going to fight her?" Chazz asked.

"YAH!" Crowler jumped out.

"We have a volunteer." I shrugged.

"I…Uhh yes exactly it is my duty to take over." Crowler said.

"He's already trembling." Cleopatra noted.

"It's going to be a Shadow Duel, it'd be more worrying if he wasn't trembling." I told her.

A boat stopped at the edge of the carpet and a woman stepped off. She was middle aged, wearing a deep and somewhat exposing red dress, her hair was long and green and her lips as red as her dress.

"Hmm…" she walked up and looked at Crowler "You're my opponent?"

"Indeed."

"Would you consider changing?" the vampire woman asked.

"WHAT?!"

"That's really mean." I tried not to laughed.

"Fine." The woman sighed as her eyes glowed red "I, the Vampire Camula, Mistress of the Dark will be your opponent in this Duel of Darkness. The winner shall continue to fight in this war, while the loser will be sealed into this doll of mine."

"What nonsense." Crowler said "Fairy Tale drivel."

"She's not joking around." I warned.

"You'll soon realize this is no Fairy Tale." Camula laughed, her mouth flaring fangs "Let's DUEL!"

"I begin by summoning Zombie Werewolf!" Camula played a card "Then I set a card and end my turn."

Crowler started his turn and immediately played the Ancient Gear Castle spell card before summoning Ancient Gear Soldier.

"That castle will power up all the other Ancient Gear monsters." I noted as the Soldier destroyed the werewolf.

_I give Crowler a lot of flak but he's good when it counts…_

"Be revived my Werewolf!" Camula brought her monster back "My Werewolf has an effect, when it's destroyed in battle I can special summon another, stronger copy from my deck. My wolf comes back with an extra 500 ATK points!"

Crowler played a facedown card and ended his turn.

"The it's my turn I draw!" Camula picked up a card "I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode! Due to its effect all Zombie type monsters I control gain 200 attack while this monster is on the field. Now attack!"

_A deck of storybook monsters…_

Camula used her monsters to destroy the Ancient Gear Soldier and blast Crowler with a Sonic screech from her bats.

_It's getting serious now._

"I offered you the chance to switch with him." Camula sighed looking at Zane.

"Never." Crowler stood up "They are my students, I won't allow you to do anything to them. I am the head of the Practical Application Department I won't allow Shadow Duels, I will defeat your darkness with my righteous dueling."

Crowler used a trap to get another Ancient Gear Soldier on the field and once it was his turn again he tribute it to summon Ancient Gear Beast which can attack without triggering effect and was able to destroy Zombie Werewolf.

"If you're done it's my turn." Camula smirked "I play the Field Spell Infernalvania!"

"Where did she get a card like that?" Cleopatra wondered.

"By sending a Zombie monster in my hand to the cemetery I can destroy all monsters on the field!" Camula laughed.

"If you do that you'll destroy your own monster too." Chazz noted "And after that effect you can't Normal summon a monster for the rest of the turn."

"Surely you don't think this is the end." Camula smirked again "By sending a card of the same name to the graveyard I can negate the destruction of Vampire Bat! I send Vampire Lord to the Cemetery and activate the effect! Without your monsters your wide open! Attack my bats!"

"Come on Crowler!" I snapped when he fell down from the attack "Get it together!"

"It's no good, he's not cut out for a duel like this." Cleopatra sighed.

"I should have made him change with me." Zane hissed.

"To think you all trusted this unsightly buffoon." Camula scoffed "A duelist like him is weak compared to me."

"That's not true!" Jaden yelled.

"Hmm, aren't you supposed to be resting." I looked back and saw that he had shown up with his roommates.

"Professor Crowler is strong." Jaden told her "I know that because I battled him myself! You still have life points professor! So stand up and fight!"

"Oh my." Camula smirked as he stood up "It seems you haven't been thoroughly beaten yet."

"I won't lose, I some Dark Duel." Crowler told her "Dueling is something that gives young people hope and light, it will never be something that gives into fear and darkness! It's my turn, I draw and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"The power of Ancient Gear Castle lets you use it as sacrifices based on the number of Ancient Gear monsters you've already summoned." I noted.

"Ancient Gear Golem attacks Vampire Bat!"

"I discard the other Vampire Bat in my deck to avoid it's destruction!" Camula said "You cannot stop me! Summon all you want I'll just use Infernalvania to destroy it!"

"I was expecting that." Crowler said "I play the Spell Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap card on the field!"

"Tsk…you really are unsightly." Camula hissed.

"Don't make excuses." Crowler told her.

"Am I the one making excuses?!" Camula hissed as her fangs flared and her tongue slithered around out of her mouth "I trigger the Trap Card Zombie Bed!"

"But all the traps were destroyed." Syrus said.

"That triggers upon destruction." I looked at him "And lets you summon a level 4 Zombie monster from your deck."

"Zombie Werewolf!" Camula yelled "Even you can't read this far ahead, I know every trick you have nothing escapes my red eyes! I believe it's my turn now, I draw…I activate the Book of Life Spell to remove Ancient Gear Beast from the game and summon Vampire Lord from my Graveyard!"

_This combo…she's._

"I banish Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis in Attack mode!" Camula yelled "Because of my Vampire Bat's effect it's attack goes up by 200!"

"It's over." Cleopatra told me.

"I know." I sighed "And so does he."

I watched Crowler, he knew he'd run out of options and it was just a matter of Camula declaring her last attacks.

"Listen carefully." Crowler looked over "Even if you are defeated in a Shadow Duel darkness can never truly snuff out the light, if you truly believe in that you heart won't waver."

"You've given your last lecture Professor Crowler." Camula smiled "This will be your end!"

"I won't give up." Crowler glared at her "Bring it on!"

"I use Vampire Genesis to attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Camula destroy the last line of defense "Now Zombie Werewolf attacks you directly and so does Vampire Bat!"

"GAH!" Crowler fell over.

"That's the end." Camula smiled walking forward and taking Crowler's key "As agreed upon I get this…and."

She held up the little voodoo doll and let it suck in Crowler Soul.

"He's rather unsightly, I don't really want it in my collection so you can keep it." She dropped the doll and walked down her carpet towards a castle in the fog "I look forward to the next challenge, you'll be receiving an invitation shortly."

And just like that she vanished in a swirl of fog and bats.

* * *

**Later**

"To think that woman would have Vampire Genesis." Cleopatra noted.

"She has a deck like I used to use." I noted playing with my cards and sitting by the lake.

Camula has summoned for us the next night with her mystic fog, given that Crowler was the first to lose everyone was itching to be the next to fight her and get revenge.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again." Camula appeared on the upper level of her foyer "Welcome."

"This time I'm you opponent Camula!" Jaden yelled.

"No I'm fighting her." Chazz said.

"I'll go." Bastion also wanted to fight.

"I have no interest in little boys and girls." Camula smirked "My next opponent will be him."

"Fine." Zane told her walking up to the other staircase.

"You remember the rules correct?" she asked "If I win I get your key and your soul will be sealed in one of my dolls."

"Yes." Zane stood there emotionless.

"DUEL!"

"I go first." Camula smiled "I summon Vampire Lady in defense mode and place one card face down before ending my turn."

"Then it's my turn, I draw." Zane went "I play Power Bond, a fusion card for machine types! I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!"

The mechanical hydra formed and roared loudly.

"Power Bond will backfire at the end of the turn." I said "If that trap stops his piercing attack he's gonna lose on turn one."

"You do know you'll take all your life as damage correct?" Camula asked.

"You have no reason to concern yourself with the End Phase!" Zane yelled "Attack!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Red Ghost Moon!" Camula yelled "By discarding a Zombie card I gain life equal to your monster's attack and end your attack as well! Now I have 12,000 life points!"

"I play De-Fusion!" Zane yelled "Splitting my Cyber End Dragon back into three Cyber Dragons!"

"Without the target Red Ghost Moon will lose its target and effect." Bastion noted.

"He disabled her trap and power bond all at once." Cleopatra noted "Clever."

"I set a card and end my turn." Zane sighed.

"I'm shivering." Camula moaned "You're just my type. I draw…hmm, I sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord, then I remove Vampire Lord from play and summon Vampire Genesis!"

"RAAAH!" the hulking vampire roared.

"Attack Cyber Dragon!"

"I play the trap Attack Reflector unit!" Zane said "I tribute one of my Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon and activate it's effect to negate your attack."

"Hmm." Camula grumbled "I end my turn."

"Pot of Greed." Zane started his turn "Then I play Photon Generator Unit to turn one of my Cyber Dragons into Cyber Laser Dragon and use its effect to destroy one monster with more attack than it!"

Zane wiped out Genesis and then attacked with the other two dragons to set up his victory before laying a trap and ending the turn.

"Fufufu." Camula laughed as she drew a card and her face got angry "I'll teach you a lesson in hatred! I play the Spell Illusion Gate!"

"What?!" Cleopatra yelled "Where did she get that card?!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"A Dark Card." Cleopatra growled as a stone doorway formed behind the Vampire.

"Illusion Gate destroys all monsters on my opponents field!" Camula yelled as the cyber dragons were obliterated "But there's more."

Her body suddenly split in two, now there was another Camula standing there.

"I can also special summon a monster used during the duel, ignoring any summoning requirements." She laughed "I choose Cyber End Dragon!"

"Destroying all monsters and an unconditional special summon." Zane said "There's no way there's such a card."

"It's true, the price for using this is quite high." Camula said "If I lose the duel I'll lose my soul to the gate, but I was thinking since this is a card of darkness why not use it in a way befitting of a Shadow Duel. For example, why don't I have your brother take my place."

"Syrus run!"

"It's too late." Camula's soul half grabbed him and pulled him to the gate "I sacrifice this boy to summon Cyber End Dragon!"

"Now what will you do?!" she laughed "Defeat the dragon and lose your brother, or lose the duel to save him?"

"GRR!" I growled.

"This is the end!" Camula laughed when Zane dropped his arms "Cyber End Dragon attack him directly!"

The triple headed dragon blasted Zane's life points to nothing, and Camula claimed her second key.

"I win again." She said capturing Zane in a doll "Don't worry I'll fondly keep this one in my collection, until next time."

Again, she vanished into a puff of fog and bats before teleporting us outside.

"Shadow Duels." I growled "I hate them."

A bolt of lightning zapped the castle and I stared up.

"I'm going next." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Vs Camula

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"This play will work." I told Cleopatra "Trust me."

"Right." I nodded as the fog parted and the castle came into view.

I started to walk across the platform and into the castle.

"I see I face a woman tonight." Camula smirked as we entered "Welcome."

"Let's not waste time on the pleasantries." I clicked my deck in "Just Duel!"

"I'm going first." I drew my hand "One monster and one more card face down and I end my turn."

"You can't trick me." Camula smiled "I know you use a deck of Gravekeeper cards to prevent my from making use of cards in the graveyard, that won't work!"

She drew a card "I play **Illusion Gate!"**

She destroyed my monster.

"I won't let this duel go on any longer, I'll force you to surrender to my Gate!"

"Just try." I glared.

"The Gate requires a sacrifice but rather than my soul…why not make it yours!" her spirit jumped out and grabbed me.

* * *

**NO POV**

"URGH!" Yuki groaned as her soul was ripped out and her body fell limp.

"I win." Camula laughed.

"Seriously…" Alexis gasped "Is she that strong?"

"UGH!" Yuki's body suddenly twitch "Gimme…a second."

"What?!" Camula snapped.

"It's been a while since I had to take control, I forgot how stiff this is." The bodies arms dangled at the side as the joints snapped into place "But Yuki was right you did try to steal her soul, you just made a mistake, this body doesn't have a soul."

The neck snapped up and golden eyes glowed from behind the bangs of dark black hair.

"IT HAS TWO!" Cleopatra laughed.

"Miss…Shinonome?" Syrus asked.

"You kids don't tell anyone about this okay." Cleopatra looked at Camula "Now stand back and let Miss Cleo take over, I'd like my partner soul back, so get that gate off my field **MAGIC JAMMER!** "

* * *

**Cleopatra's POV**

"Two souls or not your life points are wide open!" Camula yelled "I summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack mode!"

**Zombie Werewolf: LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1200**

"Attack!"

"My field's empty?" I asked "are you sure about that."

"Hmph." Vampire Lady appeared on the field and stopped her attack, destroying her monster.

"WHAT?!" Camula hissed.

**Vampire Lady: LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1550**

"Oh did you think this was our Gravekeeper's deck?" I smirked "Fool this is our old Vampire Deck! The Facedown monster you destroyed was Pyramid Turtle! When it's destroyed I summon a zombie with less than 2000 Def from the deck!"

"Damn you." Camula ended her turn.

"Don't blame me, you said you read all our decks with your bats, why would we use the same deck you already knew?" I smirked drawing a card "Oh you'll love this…"

"I tribute Vampire Lady to Summon Vampire Lord!"

**Vampire Lord: LVL 5 ATK 2000 DEF 1500**

"Then I banish him to summon Vampire Genesis!"

**Vampire Genesis: LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2100**

"RAAAAHH!" the hulking Vampire Lord roared.

"Oh and look you have no monsters." I smirked "Attack her!"

"GAH!" Camula yelled as she was knocked down to 650 life points.

"You stand in the way of Gods' will." I told her "You scheme and cheat to win with no sense of morality, you live on outside the normal span, the vampires like you went extinct for a reason!"

"I'll…destroy you!" Camula screamed **"Book of Life!** I revive Zombie Werewolf and Banish your Vampire Lady! Then I summon Vampire Lord and remove him for Vampire Genesis! I'll crush you!"

" **Trap Card!"** I yelled **"Adhesion Trap Hole!"**

"Impossible?!" Camula yelled.

"This trap halves a summoned monsters attack." I smiled "You're finished."

"This…can't be?!" Camula yelled with no options left but for me to destroy her.

"Vampire Genesis!" I yelled "Finish her!"

"RAH!" He smashed Camula.

"Nice job!" Yuki's soul flew back over.

"No! NOO!" Camula yelled as a spectral hand flew out of her Illusion Gate and ripped her soul into it's spirit world, her body vanishing into dust, her castle with it.

"That was awesome!" Jaden yelled.

"Hmm." Yuki took back over "Yeah I'm awesome."

"I did the hard part!" I snapped jumping back in control.

"Well I had to let my soul get stolen that was the more dangerous part!" she snapped back.

"GRRR!" the two of us yelled and fought for dominance of the body.

"Umm, exactly what are you?" Alexis asked.

"It's a long story." Yuki laughed "But were two in one, that's really the long and short of it for your need to know."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Vs Abidos

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Another few weeks passed in relative peace, the Shadow Riders were shockingly quiet for a bit, after getting two back to back I welcomed the short break, or at least I did till a weird Amazon lady appeared in the forest and won Bastion's Key, she was really mean too she refused to duel me or Alexis.

"Those detectives from the other day." Cleopatra noted "They ended up being living Duel Spirits that were members of the Shadow Riders. The Dark scorpions are strong cards when used together but weak alone, if whoever is leading the Shadow Riders could choose a spirit why summon such weak monsters?"

"Yeah it's weird, maybe they can only summon weak monster." I noted laying in bed

"The living duel spirits thing doesn't shock you?" she asked.

"I've meant Gods." I said "Nothing surprises me anymore, who's idea was it to hire them again anyway?"

"…Banner I believe." She said "I find it suspicious."

"Great minds think a like my friend." I sighed "A lot about Banner confuses me. For a teacher as a Duel School he doesn't duel well."

"Yes." Cleopatra stared off "Something is coming."

There was suddenly a blinding flash of light and when I came to we were on a flying ark in the sky with the remaining key holders as well as Syrus, Zane and Chumley.

"You're here too." Alexis noted.

I looked forward and saw that the ark we were on was full of Egyptian soldiers and attendants surrounding a man in a mask who was sitting on a throne.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

I am Abidos the Third." He walked forward.

"Oh crap…" Cleopatra sighed.

"What's up?" I asked "You know this guy?"

"He's a former Pharaoh, back then people didn't live as long but he's like…my grandfather." She shrugged "They call him a Dueling God, he's never lost a duel."

"Wait seriously?!" I yelled.

"Knock it off!" she yelled back and took me over "It's so embarrassing! Hey old man what the hell are you doing here, go back to the afterlife!"

"Give me all four of your keys." He demanded "Cleopatra I am not here for games."

"Giving you the keys won't make them work, they have to be won in a duel." She said "Oh but it's really sweet that you were looking after all of us, maybe you could have done something about me getting my soul locked away for a few dozen centuries!"

We engaged our duel disc "Fighting Cleo's relative will be fun."

"I've always wanted to duel you and see if you were as good as the stories said." Cleopatra laughed "Let's go Gramps!"

"Watch and learn kids, time for another important lesson." I told them "You should respect the past, but that doesn't mean you can't be better than it!"

"DUEL!"

"Age before beauty." I laughed letting him go first.

"I summon Pharaonic Protector in Defense Mode." He played a card.

**Pharaonic Protector: LVL 2 ATK 900 DEF 0**

"Why would he play that in defense mode?" I wondered.

"I set a card." He played a facedown and ended the turn.

"I draw!" I pulled out a card.

"The Trap **First Sarcophagus** activates." He flipped his face down "At the End Phase of each of my opponents turns I can play another Sarcophagus card, Second and Third, once third is played…you will be dragged into the darkness."

"So he's starting." Cleo hummed.

"Should I be nervous?" I asked.

"No not yet." She relaxed "Just play."

"Right." I nodded "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

**Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"Attack his monster." I commanded "Spear Soldier has the Pericing Damage effect when attacking Defense position monsters, so since your monster has no defense points you'll take all 1500 attack as Damage!"

"I end my turn." I let Cleopatra alternate in for the next turn.

"I activate **Second Sarcophagus."** Abidos played his card "This is the last turn you will have to escape."

"I'm not running anywhere." Cleopatra smirked as she twisted my body.

"I play **Pot of Greed."** He laid a spell down to draw two cards "I then use the spell **Tribute to the Doomed** I discard a card from my hand and destroy a monster on your field."

"GAH!" Our Spear Soldier yelled as it exploded.

"I then summon Pharaoh's Servant in Attack Position."

**Pharaoh's Servant: LVL 2 ATK 900 DEF 0**

"Attack them directly!"

"HMPH!" I hissed as pain stung my body a bit.

"I set one card and end my turn." He told me.

"Draw." Cleopatra pulled a card "I Set a Facedown card and summon Grave Ohja in attack Position."

**Grave Ohja: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1500**

A large pink purple rock monster roared loudly.

"Then I play the spell **Mystical Space Typhoon!"** She smirked "The Sarcophagus cards are all destroyed if one is, so I'll blow away First Sarcophagus."

" **Magic Jammer!"** Abidos quickly played his trap to stop the destruction of his combo.

"Figures, you wouldn't want to make things easy." Cleopatra sighed "Still I would have laid the same trap, the Jammer cards are quite useful."

"They really are." I smiled "But this guy…no offense but he doesn't seem very good."

"Grave Ohja attacks." Cleopatra seemed to ignore me and destroy hi monster and deal some more damage."

"What…are you planning." Abidos coughed from the damage.

"Nothing, why would I let you get off a huge combo like that?" I shrugged "It's basic stuff."

"You are the first to try and destroy them." He told us.

"I get it now…you're not as good as they hyped you up to be." I smiled "You're actually not very good, someone called a Dueling God really is expected to do more, I was expecting something more ruthless."

"So you've realized it too now haven't you." Cleopatra jumped back in control "You weren't as good as you thought, the servants were letting you win weren't they. I know it's not something you want to hear, I didn't like to hear it at first either when I realized it, the feeling of unfulfillment, to be insulted and treated like a child in a place where I thought I had skill…it's infuriating. So, stop moping and stand up, if you want to duel for real it's your turn!"

"Hmmm…" he looked at the floor.

"Come on it'll be fun this way." Cleoptra smiled "Come on Grandpa."

"You ended your turn." He took off his mask "So my **Third Sarcophogus** Activates and I special summon The Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

A coffin opened an a blue and orange Pharaoh wielding a sword stepped out.

**Spirit of the Pharaoh: LVL 6 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"When Spirit of the Pharaoh is summoned I can special summon up to four level 2 or lower Zombie-Type normal monsters from my graveyard!"

He suddenly had a full field of Monsters.

"I then play **Thousand Energy!** To give all level 2 or lower monsters another 1000 attack points." He said.

"Well damn." Cleopatra smirked flipping a card "All that for nothing, I play my trap **Negate Attack!"**

"TSK." Abidos hissed.

"You're Battle Phase is over, and since you played Thousand Energy all the boosted monsters are destroyed at the end of the turn!" she smiled.

"I play **Soul Guide."** Abidos said "I tribute a monster and gain life points equal to it's attack."

He tribute one of the weaker monsters that was going to be destroyed.

"We draw!" Cleopatra and I pulled out a card "I play the Spell **Premature Burial,** I pay life points to resurrect my Spear Soldier and then Tribute him to summon Gravekeeper's Oracle!"

A large Gravekeeper in robes sitting in a throne appeared.

**Gravekeeper's Oracle: LVL 10 ATK 2000 DEF 1500**

"He gains attack equal to the level of the tribute monsters times 100." I said "So 400. Then he destroys all set monsters but you have none and lastly…he makes your monsters ATK and DEF by 2000!"

"Impossible!" Abidos gasped as his monster dropped to its knees.

"End this!" We yelled **"Dark Embrace!"**

"HMPH!" The Oracle destroyed his monster and finished off Abidos Life at the same time.

"We win." Cleopatra and I smiled

"In the end I never truly won." Abidos sighed.

"You fought really well, and this was fun to spend time with you." Cleopatra smiled.

"Yes…I think I'm going to go to the spirit world though, would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Nah I've got work to do here." Cleopatra laughed "Thanks anyway."

"Hmm…" Abidos held his hands out "I don't think I'll need these anymore, why don't you take them.

"Really?" we asked.

"Consider it your inheritance." Abidos handed us Spirit of the Pharaoh and the Three Sarcophagus cards "Miss Yuki, please take good care of my Granddaughter."

"I try my hardest." I laughed "She's quite the handful."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Vs Amnael

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

With most of the Shadow Rider's defeated we were down to the last few keys, me, Alexis, Chazz and Jaden.

"We're almost out of the woods, there can't be many Shadow Riders left." Cleopatra told me.

"Yeah but that means only the strong ones remain." I hummed seeing my phone was ringing "Yes…Banner…haven't seen him…no one has… alright, no problem I'll let you know."

I hung up.

"Banner is missing." I told Cleo.

"You don't say." She looked at me "Perhaps the Shadow Riders got him."

I tapped my left hand, the one with the rings, on my desk.

"So it's started has it…AH!"

I grabbed my head.

_**Chosen Servants…you have proven yourselves useful once more, to complete this task we bestow upon you this power…but your time here is coming to a close, make your peace with this place.** _

"Damn." Cleopatra rubbed her head "They could deliver their messages in a less painful way."

"I guess it's almost the end of our time at Duel Academy." I smiled "We have to make sure Jaden is ready to move forward without us."

**Later**

With Banner missing and Alexis and Chazz losing their keys to a figure calling itself Amnael. Jaden and I were the only two remaining with Spirit Keys.

"I'm waiting." I stood out on the rocky outcropping by the shore "Shall we begin Amnael?"

The wind blew violently as a wave crashed on the shore and a man in a heavy coat and wrapped face appeared.

"HMPH!" I held my ringed hand out.

"HYA!" Cleopatra did the same with her right ringed hand and we clapped them together.

" **REVELATION!"**

My mind was filled with information about Amnael.

"Just as I thought." I looked up "Enough hiding Banner."

"How did you-."

"The Gods showed me." I held up my left hand "Your name is Lyman Banner, or Amnael, you studied Alchemy in an attempt to find the path to Immortality but were stuck with sickness and curse for your hubris. Now you posses a Dark Item and duel for the Shadow Riders, planning to use the beasts power to create a perfect body and live forever. But I didn't need the Gods to tell me all that, I figured out you were a Shadow Rider weeks ago."

"It's not surprising, your one of a few competent people around here, but that won't be lasting much longer." He said "Even the Gods won't stop me."

"If you're so obsessed with success let's get this duel started!" I yelled drawing my hand "I'm going first…I play five cards facedown and end my turn."

"An interesting choice" he snickered drawing a hand "I start with the spell card **Chaos Distill** any of my cards that would normally go to the graveyard are instead removed from play."

"It's a banishment deck." Cleopatra warned.

"I trigger my first trap." I said **"Pyramid of Light.** Nothing happens now, but I also trigger the **First Sarcophagus** trap! You saw the duel with Abidos so I'll save the explanation, that's all I have for now."

"Laying all those traps, I wonder what you're planning." Banner smirked "Best to put an end to it, **Giant Trunade!"**

" **Magic Jammer!"** I flipped another of my traps "I'm not letting you pull a soft reset on my timing."

"As expected, I was trying to get that tricky trap off the field." He smirked playing a spell card **"Tin Spell Circle!** This spell special summons a **Alchemy Beast- Aretos the Tin** to my field."

**Aretos the Tin- LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 500**

"Then the spell **Steel Lamp!** To Summon Salamandra the Steel."

**Salamandra the Steel- LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 500**

He played two more Alchemy beasts with the same stats, Leon the Lead and Ouroboros the Bronze.

_He's trying to remove a ton of cards from play…the card he didn't play is either the deck's ace or a card to summon it on the spot._

"I should take this opportunity to deal some damage yes?" he asked "All my beasts attack!"

"Trap **Embodiment of Apophis!"**

I summoned the snake warrior to my side of the field

**Embodiment of Apophis: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1800**

I was able to destroy Ouroboros but he canceled the other attacks to limit the damage.

"It's your turn now." He told me.

"I draw, my **Second Sarcophogus** Activates." I looked at my card "First I pay 500 life points to summon Sphinx Teleia from my hand, but she can't attack this turn."

**Sphinx Teleia: LVL 10 ATK 2500 DEF 3000**

"I attack again with Embodiment of Apophis and deal another 1100 damage!" Cleopatra took over and destroyed Leon the Lead.

The card in our hand was Spirit of the Pharoh so we had no play left.

"We end the turn." We told him.

"I draw and play **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards then play **White Process Albedo!** In order to summon Golden Homunculus!"

**Golden Homunculus- LVL 6 ATK ? DEF ?**

"There it is." Cleopatra said.

"This monster's attack and defense are 300 times the number of cards I have banished." Banner revealed "Let's see, the five spell, two monsters and the Grand Trunade you jammed makes…eight."

"So not enough to destroy my Sphinx." I smirked.

"Oh, wait White Process Albedo has resolved its effect." He smiled sliding it into the removed pile "I believe that makes nine cards so…"

"2700." I gulped.

"Our monsters are screwed!" Cleopatra yelled.

" **My Golden Homunculus attacks Sphinx Teleia!"**

"GAH!" I yelled taking 200 damage.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Banner smiled.

"We're still in this." Cleopatra told me "Just draw."

"Right." I put my hand on my cards "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw!"

I flipped my card "First I activate **Third Sarcophogus** to summon Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

**Spirit of the Pharaoh: LVL6 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"Then I play the spell card **Violet Crystal** to give him an additional 300 ATK and DEF!" I smiled "That's 100 more than your Homunculus! But if I attack one of your weaker monsters you'll lose here and now! Attack Salamandra the Silver!"

"I play the Trap Card **Negate Attack!"** Banner smiled "I believe this is another of your favorite traps, it stops the battle phase."

"No…" I dropped down to my knees as he gained another banished card for Ten total.

_There's no cards in my hand…and only two monsters on the field, I'm screwed…_

"I'll be wrapping this up now." Banner drew a card " **Chaos Greed** allows me to draw two more cards, then I play **Card Destruction** to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards but you have none to draw whereas I gain an additional three."

"14…" I gulped "Time 300 is…"

"4200." Cleopatra said "and we've lost 700 Life."

"GAHHH!" I yelled when he attacked my Apophis and dealt 2600 damage, lowering my life to just 700.

"Then I finish this with the trap card **Ring of Destruction."** Banner said "I equip it to Spirit of the Pharaoh. I also trigger the spell Ring of Defense to protect my own life points."

"Done in by that card…yet again." I sighed as my monster exploded.

_**You may have lost but you guided the young one as needed, your time at that school is finished, leave that place in their hands…we will contact you again when you are needed once more.** _

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay so I'm done with the GX portion of the story. Of all the Yugioh series GX is my least favorite which is why I'm stopping where I am…on to 5Ds, my favorite of the series.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. New Domino City

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I left Duel Academy in the hands of the others, the Gods said it was in good hands and the new I heard later on made me feel good, they're all good kids but I don't know if I'm really cut out to be a teacher, or at least not like that I prefer dealing with younger kids, teens are so moody.

The Gods were quite for a while so Cleopatra and I took the chance to see the world and explore for a decade or three before they called us, By now I'm probably in my later seventies or early eighties but I'm still looking thirty, it's kinda cool…but also kinda sad. I see pictures of people I used to know getting old and…it hurts. By this point I've started to outlive my old friends and my family and that weighs on me a lot. I can't and I know it sounds awful but sometimes…I just want to stop all this and…you know. I kinda understand a little of Atem's pain now.

The one thing I have liked seeing it the progression of society, the new technologies and styles is fun to watch same with changes in dueling like new types of summoning, Cleopatra and I both have enjoyed that. Eventually our globetrotting brought us to a place called New Domino City where the Gods told us to stay, I had the image in my head of the next Chosen One for another coming crisis it was just a matter of meeting him, until then I had to grab another job as they told me, this one I liked…Cleo hated.

"Good morning." She said as I woke up.

"Hey." I stretched and looked at my sleepy reflection.

"You know another end of the world crisis is supposed to be coming, or so the Gods say." Cleopatra commented "I'm not gonna lie I'm bored so I'm kinda looking forward to it."

"Don't say that." I rolled my eyes and jumped in the shower.

After cleaning up and throwing on a blouse and loose jeans I headed into the living room of our apartment.

"Luna, Leo it's time to get up." I leaned into their room.

For our placeholder job this time Cleopatra and I are the guardians of two young twins, Leo and Luna. Their good kids but their parents both have to work abroad so they needed a live in guardian and I got the job easily enough. The Twins know of Cleopatra but she usually doesn't deal with them unless we need to put our foot down. Recently the two of us have been switching places more and more, it's less ridged and rough when we trade control.

"Morning Miss Yuki." Luna yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin'." Leo jumped out of bed.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast kay." I smiled.

"Seriously?" Leo asked "Can't we have omelets or something."

"Don't complain you brat!" Cleopatra snapped at him.

"Okay let's all relax." I laughed "I can make something else it's fine."

Most of our day was quiet, we mostly just hung around the apartment and relaxed for the afternoon.

"Hmm." I smiled watching the twins play with their cards.

"It's you turn Luna." Leo told her.

"…" she stared at the table.

"Luna?" I looked in from the kitchen "Everything okay?"

"AH!" she grabbed her head and shook it.

_She's having another thing like that isn't she…_

When I started this job I had been told that Luna had been sick as a child and slipped into a coma for some time, even after coming out of it she's continute to be weak and distant, she's a sweet girl but there's something off about her.

"HMM!" she got up and ran out of the room.

"Luna wait!" Leo ran after her.

"Both of you get back here!" I chased after them.

The two ran out to the front parking garage area and found A crashed Duel Runner, a bike for Speed Dueling, and a young man there.

"This guy…" I looked at his face and saw a mark.

_He's been arrested before._

I had a pretty good indication this guy was from the Satellite, a slum like island linked but barred off from the main city.

"Who is that?" Leo asked.

"I'm…not sure." Luna shivered.

"HMM!" I held my hand out but got no read with my Revelation.

_I can't read his memories if he has none to read…_

I heard commotion from behind and realized this guy was getting chased by security.

"He's the one from our last vision." Cleopatra said.

"Right." I ran forward "Alright come on you two bring him inside I'll hide his bike."

"But-." Luna started.

"Luna sweetie you should always help someone in need." I smiled "And he sure looks like he could use our help, no matter where he's from."

"Okay." She nodded.

I dumped the bike behind some tarps in the garage next to mine and headed back upstairs where the twins were laying our new friend on the couch.

"He's out cold." I covered him with a blanket.

"That mark means he's a criminal right?" Leo asked "I wonder what he did."

"Are we gonna get in trouble for helping him?" Luna asked me.

"Don't worry." I rubbed their heads "It'll be fine. Now he's late you two get to bed I'll look after him okay."

"Yes Ma'am." They both nodded.

"Just who is this boy." Cleopatra hummed.

"We can't read his memories unless he wakes up." I told her "So we'll try again in the morning."

"Very well." She said as I sat in the chair and relaxed "But just incase he's a nutjob I'll sleep here so we can keep an eye on him."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

It took until the next morning for our guest to come to.

"Who are you?" he looked at us.

"Don't you remember, you crashed downstairs last night." Leo told him.

He still seemed lost.

"I'm Yuki, these two are Luna and Leo." I explained "Nice to meet you, are you feeling okay?"

He just grunted a bit and picked up the deck of cards he had with him.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Yusei." He said sitting up "Where are we?"

"Our house." I kept looking at him "A place called the Tops since it's one of the highest places in the city."

"Oh." He put his jacket back on.

"Hey you're duelist, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Come on Duel me then, it's boring always beating Luna and losing to Miss Yuki and Miss Cleo."

"Stop acting like you're some pro." Luna huffed.

"Huh?" Yusei looked at the poster on the wall.

It was of Jack Atlas, a pro Turbo Duelist Leo was quite fond of. Turbo Dueling is a new thing where you duel while riding a glorified motorcycle I've got a Runner but I don't use it much.

"That's my Shrine to the King." Leo said "I'm gonna be a Turbo Duel King myself someday."

"You can barely ride a normal bike yet alone a duel runner." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." I snickered a bit.

"Are you into The King too Yusei?" Leo asked.

"No…not really." Yusei said.

"Should we take a look?" Cleopatra asked.

" **Revelation!"** we peered into his memories.

"I see…he's from the Satellite." Cleopatra hummed "And currently wanted by Sector Security."

"And was betrayed by Jack Atlas…how strange." I sighed to myself.

"See though I could duel against the king." Leo picked up an envelope and showed it to Yusei.

"Oh that's right, that thing." I hummed.

The other day in the mail we got a bizarre invitation to compete in a small tournament being run by Kaiba Corporation, not Kaiba that I knew though.

"There's still something fishy about that." I said "They invited Luna but why, it's not like she's some prodigy duelist or anything, she's just a girl, she doesn't even play in local tournaments."

"I appreciate you letting me stay here but I don't want to get you involved with any of my troubles." Yusei opened the door "I'll be on my way."

"You're not trouble." I said.

"Come on I challenged you and a true duelist always accepts a challenge!" Leo said trying to get his duel disk to fit "Come on please~"

"…okay." Yusei shrugged "Fine, let's play."

We went out onto the patio by the pool.

"There's no one else here?" Yusei asked.

"This is the top so no one but us is allowed up here." I told him "you'll be fine. Luna and Leo's parents work abroad so I look after them. The twins don't get to go out much so thanks for doing this, it's not always fun for them to duel just me, especially since I have a tendency to always win."

"It's no trouble." He smiled.

Luna and I sat on a bench while Yusei and Leo got started. Leo uses a deck of Machine monsters called Morphtronics that have a unique effect based on if their in attack or defense mode. Yusei's deck on the other hand was themed around scrap, junk and speed, he could get a lot out of low level monsters.

Leo seemed to be having a lot of fun, even if he ended up losing, Luna on the other hand just seemed kinda…bored with all of this. Still I was happy that they got to play with someone else and even learn a lesson or two from Yusei.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked Yusei as the sun set "Yusei Fudo of the Satellite."

"How did you-?" he started.

"We have our ways." Cleopatra switched with me "You're going to do something big kid, just make sure you remember that if…no when you need help to call us."

"You might not understand what we are." I explained "Messengers from God would be best, but we are your allies in whatever crisis is coming."

I held up the invitation card.

"Whatever this is, it's more than it seems." I told him "This will be the catalyst for something unimaginable to you now."

"Just what are you, how do you know all this?" he asked.

"I actually know a lot less than I'd like." I said "But I can guarantee you were chosen by heaven for something amazing, just like I was."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Black Witch

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Yusei departed and it was back to just me, Cleo and the Twins again, he did leave us with a parting gift and fixed Leo and Luna's duel disks.

"I need to go out and pick up a few things, do you two want to come?" I asked.

"Dex wants me to meet him to go see the Black Rose." Leo said.

"NO!" Cleopatra snapped.

"Ugh!" I grabbed my head "Leo I've told you a dozen times that place isn't safe, it's where underground duel happen it's not for a kid like you to play around in so stop."

"Please~" he begged.

"…alright fine, but not without me." I told him.

_I'm a sucker for a smile._

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing my keys "We'll take the car."

We have two modes of transport, the car and my Duel Runner. Personally, I'm not big on Turbo Dueling but I figure Cleo and I are probably gonna need one someday so I bought the Crawler…it's basically an oversized ATV.

Leo hopped in the back seat and buckled up while I jumped in the front and started the car, just a basic black SUV. We did some quick running around and grabbed groceries before picking up his friend Dex, a nerdy looking little kid. I parked and took Leo and his friend to the back-alley arena.

"Stay close." I told the boys before they got too far away.

"Hey mister you ever duel the Witch?" Leo asked a man.

"Beat it brat." The man said.

"Told you this isn't a place to play." I told the boys "Come on let's not leave Luna alone too long."

"But I gotta see the Witch!" Leo said.

"I hear when she attacks the ground really quakes." Dex said "And magic and Trap cards become real."

"She sounds like a Dark Duelist." Cleopatra told them "All the more reason for kids like you to avoid her."

"Hmm…Yusei!" Leo ran off.

"Leo I told you to stay close, it's crowded." I walked after the kid and found him talking with the boy from the other night."

"Why are you here, this isn't a place for kids." Yusei told him.

"That's what I said." I sighed.

"You did bring them here." He noted.

"I was trying to teach him a lesson." I mumbled.

"Where's Luna?" he asked me.

"At home housesitting for the afternoon while we run errands." I smiled.

Yusei was with a few other older guys, one was really old, and most of them had the markers too.

"Whoa Yusei you got an invitation to the Fortune Cup too!" Leo saw the envelope "Are you entering?!"

"Yes." Yusei nodded.

"Alright I can duel Yusei again!" Leo cheered.

"For the umpteenth time you weren't invited Luna was!" I snapped "And neither of you are going to participate in that…I'm taking Luna's place."

"But-."

"No buts." I warned "I don't like the look of this and I'm not letting you two get in harm's way."

"HNGH!" Yusei suddenly grabbed his right hand.

"What's wrong?" the old man asked.

"It's just like…that time." He hissed.

"Cleo?" I looked at her.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"What time?" the guy with spikes for hair added.

"When the…Crimson Dragon appeared." Yusei explained.

I felt the ground suddenly quake and people start screaming.

"It's the Witch!"

I saw a swirling whirlwind appear as thorny roots burst out of the ground.

"HRAA!" I smacked one back with my magic ringed hand.

"That was real." Cleopatra noted.

"I could tell." I fixed my blue ring.

"RAAAAHH!" A dragon roared in the dusty wind.

"That mark on your arm." The old man told Yusei "It's a Dragon's Birthmark…the mark of a Signer."

"Dragon's birthmark." I squinted.

"That red outline is like the one that appeared on Luna that one night." Cleo told me.

"No…don't tell me she's mixed up in this crisis too…" I frowned.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal a woman with wild red hair and a mask standing there with a rose covered dragon behind her.

"That's the Witch." Yusei said.

"So she's real." Cleopatra said "The one the call the Black Rose…a Witch."

"Could she really have Magic?" I wondered.

"We've seen stranger." She commented.

The witch looked at Yusei and gasped when she saw the glowing mark on his arm "You as well…that terrible mark!"

She slapped a card down and was engulfed in a tower of light and when it dissipated she was gone.

"The mark is gone." Leo pointed at Yusei.

"I'm positive…The Witch had one as well." Yusei said "She said you as well and my mark reacted only when she arrived."

"Leo you're definitely not competing in that Fortune Cup." I glared at the crater the witch left "Cleo and I were right…It's a set up for something awful."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Fortune Cup

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

It was time for the Fortune Cup, it was an even bigger event than I expected it would be, there was a stadium packed full of people. I had enough faith in the old man and spiky head to watch the kids while I did the Dueling.

"Fortunately, we're no strangers to dueling on a grand stage." Cleopatra laughed.

"Don't freeze up out there Yusei." I teased the boy as the tunnel raised up to take us to the main field.

As the roof over us opened up and the ground raised higher I saw a huge red and black dragon on display for the crowd.

_Red Dragon Archfiend…_

The other competitors were all pretty goofy looking, there was a knight, some kind of mercenary, a man who was somewhat priest like, a man in a suit, Yusei, myself a girl in a corset like top and dress and a man in a cloak.

I could hear the crowd mumbling about Yusei all the way from down in the main bowl.

"It's fine." He blinked when I looked towards him.

"Having a thick skin like that will get you far kid." I hummed.

The big guy who looked like a sort of mercenary grabbed the microphone from the Emcee.

"My name is Greiger." He said "I'd like to know what it is you're all so busy staring at? This man was selected under the same conditions as us, so long as he has cards he is the same as the rest of us. It is not him who should feel shame but you, who judge him before he has even competed."

"Talk about dropping the mic." I hummed as the crowd applauded.

I looked over my shoulder at the host for this even, Rex Goodwin. Something about him gave me a really bad vibe especially how he piggy backed on Greiger for a speech about equality.

"Now here are you matchups for the first round." The announcer said pointing to the display board which was randomizing the matches.

The first match was Me and that Greiger guy, then Yusei and the man in the cloak, followed by the girl named Akiza and the knight and lastly the man in the suit and the creepy looking military priest like guy.

"I'm up first." I hummed.

We were allowed into the waiting room where I looked over my cards.

"If we both win we'll fight in the next round." I told Yusei "I'm looking forward to testing you out, seeing if you really are the chosen one I'm looking for."

"You speak like you know a lot." He said.

"I'm old enough to be your great grandma, I've seen more disasters than you can imagine and I'm sharing my body with the immortal spirit of an Ancient Egyptian ruler." I told him "I know plenty."

I walked out into the elevator and got taken to the main duel ring.

"Originally a child was selected but she refused and took her place, it's Miss Yuki." The announcer said.

"Alright, let's get started." I cracked my neck.

"And opposite her a man with passionate words, Greiger!" The announcer yelled "This will be a traditional standing duel, shake hands and we'll get started."

"Good thing you took over for those two." Cleopatra told me "This guy looks serious."

"Good Luck." I shook his large hand.

"Same to you." He said.

I held my hand out, all five of my rings glowed and my disk engaged "Duel!"

"You go first." I said.

"I draw." Greiger took a card "I activate **Star Blast** to pay 500 Life Points to reduce the level of a monster in my hand. I lower the level of Summon Reactor SK by one and summon it to the field in attack position."

He summoned a plane like transformer, kinda like Leo would use.

**Summon Reactor SK: LVL 5 ATK 2000 DEF 1400**

**Greiger: 4000 to 3500 LP**

"I play one card face down, I end my turn and the level of my monster returns to normal." He told me.

"Fascinating." I drew a card "I play the field spell **Dragon Ravine!"**

Tall rocky cliffs appeared around us.

"Once per turn I can discard a card and activate one of two effects." I told him sliding a card into the graveyard "This turn I'll activate the second effect which allows me to send a Dragon Type monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

I slid another card into my deck.

"Then I summon Dragunity Dux!"

A bird man with a Japanese shrine charm appeared.

**Dragunity Dux: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"The first time a monster is summoned each turn you take 800 points of damage from Summon Reactor SK!" Greiger explained.

**Yuki/Cleo : 4000 to 3200 LP**

"Tsk…" I hissed "That's fine since I plan on doing lot of summoning this turn. Since Dux was summoned his effect activates, he gains 200 ATK for each face up Dragunity card on the field, and when summoned I can take a Level three or lower Dragon Type Dragunity monster in my graveyard and equip it to him as an equip card, so I choose Dragunity Darkspear!"

A tiny black dragon with a spear for a head appeared on the field.

"If I remove from play a monster equipped with a Dragunity Card I can special summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

**Dragunity Arma Leyvaten: LVL 8 ATK 2600 DEF 2000**

A large red and orange dragon man with a sword appeared on the field.

"When it's summoned I can select one dragon type monster in my graveyard and equip it to this card, I choose to equip Dragunity Phalanx!"

A small dragon with two sharp horns appeared on the field behind my monster.

"I set a card." I slapped a trap down "Now Arma Leyvaten, attack Summon Reactor SK!"

My dragon swiped through Greiger's monster and dealt 600 damage.

**Greiger- 3500 to 2900 LP**

"I end my turn." I told him.

"Excellent start." Cleopatra hummed "May I take over for a bit."

"Sure."

I grabbed my head "UGH!"

"My turn." She laughed a bit taking over our body.

"I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in Attack Position." Greiger started.

**Trap Reactor Y FI: LVL 4 ATK 800 DEF 1800**

A strange green plane transformer appeared.

"I play the trap card **Trap Hole!"**

"When you summon a monster, it's destroyed." Cleopatra smiled "Simple yet crudely effective."

With his summoning disrupted Greiger was clearly pushed into a corner.

"If you're done we're finishing this." Cleopatra started our turn "I summon Dragunity Legionnaire."

A harpy man with large boxing metal fists appeared.

"I then activate the effect of Dragunity Phalanx which is equipped to Arma Leyvaten." She smiled "We're allowed to unequip and Special summon it to the field!"

The tiny little dragon jumped onto the main zone.

"Now we use the Tuner Dragunity Phalanx with Dragunity Legionnaire to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg!"

**Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg: LVL 5 ATK 2400 DEF 800**

A hulking red and blue dragon with a similarly armored knight riding it appeared.

"It's effect activates and I can discard one level four or lower Dragon or Winged Beast monster from my hand and in exchange add one from my deck, I discard Dragunity Brandistock and add Dragunity Tribus."

"No your field is wide open!" I yelled "I have both Dragunity Arms Leyvaten and Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg attack you directly!"

**Greiger 2900 to 0**

"I win." I stretched.

"That was a nice warm up." Cleopatra laughed "It's been a while since we got to play with no handicaps. I missed dueling against adults and not children."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Luna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"You were amazing!" Luna and Leo cheered when I met up with them after my duel.

"I aim to impress." I smiled.

"That was so cool you were like BAM and WHAM and so many monsters!" Leo yelled.

"Alright relax." I patted his head.

"Thanks for taking my place." Luna smiled at me.

"Oh it's no big deal, it's all part of my job." I told her "And even if it wasn't, I'd have done it for you anyway."

"Hmm." Luna blushed a bit and smiled.

The other duels in the first round were interesting, the girl named Akiza won against the knight but in the end it was clear she was the Witch from the other day.

Yusei had a Turbo Duel against Hunter Pace and won while the Inspector in the grey suit beat his opponent easily.

"Guess I get to Duel Yusei next." I smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a special announcement!" the Emcee yelled "While we get ready for the second round we have a wonderful exhibition match for you to watch between one of our previously eliminated players and a lucky member of our audience!"

"Our previously eliminated contestant will be…" the randomizer spun "Professor Frank."

"It's that guy that lost super easy." Leo noted.

The lights in the arena dimmed.

"And our audience player will be…" a spotlight spun around "This lucky young miss!"

"W-What no I don't wanna!" Luna yelled.

_It can't be a coincidence._

"Just do you best." I smiled "We'll be right here."

Luna nervously walked down to the ring to start her duel. As soon as she started I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was going to go wrong. The way Frank played monsters, the way he was always asking questions…he was up to something, especially once Luna played her field spell that made a dense forest appear.

"No…this isn't right." I chewed my nail walking down the stairs "Something is wrong!"

I jumped the barrier and ran up

"LUNA!"

"Ugh." She stumbled around as the duel suddenly ended "My head…"

"Luna!" I caught her as she fell.

"What…happened?" she groaned "I was…he was…someplace else. Yuki I'm."

"It's fine." I hugged her tight "I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Can we…just leave?" she begged.

"Of course." I followed her off the field.

"Her arm, looks like Yusei's." Cleopatra noted.

"I saw." I stopped her.

"What should we do with that man?" she looked at Luna's opponent "Shall I crush his mind with our God's Hand?"

"No, leave him be." I said.

_Something is going on here…If I keep winning maybe I'll be able to learn more._

* * *

**Later**

"Are you okay?" I asked Luna checking on her before I went out for my duel with Yusei.

"I'll be fine." She smiled "Thanks for looking in on me though."

"Of course I'd do anything." I brushed her bangs out of her face "You're practically family."

"Hmm." She smiled "That's be nice."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"At least you're around all the time." She sighed "Unlike my real Parents."

"Luna." I poked her nose "Don't go saying things like that."

"Sorry." She smiled hugging me.

"Well I've gotta get ready for my next duel, wish me luck." I smiled.

"I'll be cheering you on!" Luna smiled.

_Sorry Yusei, I know you're gunning to get to Jack but I've gotta stay playing to and get answers about what these people want with Luna…and what all those dragon symbols are._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Yuki Vs Yusei

_Italics inidcate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Boy this racing suit looks good on me, I hardly look a hundred." I laughed posing in the mirror in my skin tight green and purple racing suit.

"It's not like you have much to show off." Cleopatra teased.

"HEY!"

My duel against Yusei was going to be a turbo duel so I'd have to drive my Crawler ATV and race him.

I headed out of my dressing room and towards the main garage, passing by Akiza on the way.

"Hello." I smiled "You're quite skilled."

"Hmm…" she blinked.

"No reason to be afraid sweetie." I smiled "I think your powers are quite impressive. You're not alone, I have special powers too."

She gave me a look.

"I'll prove it, see." I held my ringed left hand up, all five glowing **"Revelation!"**

Akiza looked on blankly as I read her memories.

"Your name is Akiza Izinski but you've also gone by the name Aki Izayoi, The Witch and the Black Rose." I said seeming to catch her attention "You left you family and are a member of Arcadia Movement, a collective of supposed psychics and espers lead by a man named Sayer."

"So…your powers aren't that special, there are lost of people in Arcadia who can so things like that." She told me.

"You doubt the others." I cut her off "You think you might be the only one with any real abilities, the rest of them are just fakers, you doubt Sayer's true intentions, you trust him but a small part of you doubts that he's as well-meaning as he acts, you think he might be using you."

Now she seemed nervous about what I was saying.

"Don't worry I won't tell." I smiled "but don't be so nervous, trust your heart more and open it up to the people around you, you'll find real friends you can trust that way, I'm always around if you want someone to talk with, I've been around for a long time so I've got plenty of advice to give."

"…right." She blinked.

"Well I should go." I headed into the garage "Maybe I'll see you in the next round."

I hopped on my oversized four wheeler and jacked in my duel disk.

"Better hope I don't crash." I told Cleo.

"Why'd you give that girl all that advice?" she asked.

"I don't know?" I smiled "She just looked like she needed a person to talk to her, she's a sweet girl, but I could sense the insecurity in her heart, she's easily manipulated I just hope she watches her own back you know."

"You care a lot about younger girls." She laughed "It's kinda creepy."

"HEY!"

The floor rose up and I was allowed to drive out into the track and face down with Yusei.

"Good Luck." I revved the Engine "Cleo and I aren't gonna hold back."

"Right." He smirked.

The lights dimmed as the countdown started.

"GO!"

We both gunned it and started speeding around the turns, my ATV was slower on taking turns since it has four wheels but it was sturdy and not knocked around easily.

"I'll go first!" I took the first turn "I play **Foolish Burial** and send one card from my deck to the graveyard so I'm removing Dragunity Brandistock!"

I tossed a card.

"I then summon Dragunity Dux!"

A birdman with a mystic shaker appeared.

**Dragunity Dux: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"Like most Dragunity Winged Beasts he can equip a dragon type Dragunity from the graveyard." I said "So Brandistock gets equipped. Oh and Dux gains 200 ATK for each face up Dragunity on my field, so in this case 400.

**Dux 1500 ATK to 1900 ATK**

"Next I play **Cards of Consonance** which makes me discard a dragon type Tuner with less than 1000 ATK to draw two cards." I said slotting the cards away and twisting the handle bars to turn "I play another **Foolish Burial** and lay facedown and end my turn."

I took another turn and let Yusei start. He drew a card and drifted around the turn.

"I summon Speed Warrior!" he played his first card, a robotic warrior that skated around the next turn with him.

**Speed Warrior: LVL 3 ATK 900 DEF 400**

"Speed Warrior's attack is doubled on the turn it gets summoned" Yusei explained.

**Speed Warrior 900 ATK to 1800 ATK**

"I trigger my trap **Back to the Front** which lets me special summon a monster in my graveyard into defense mode, I choose Dragunity Phalanx."

**Dragunity Phalanx: LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 1100**

"Speed Warrior has more than enough attack to destroy that monster." Yusei said "Attack Dragunity Phalanx!"

"I activate the effect of a spell in my graveyard!" I said "By banishing **Return of the Dragon Lords** I can avoid the destruction of a Dragon Type monster!"

I saved Phalanx and Yusei let me go next.

"I'm Tuning Phalanx with Dux in order to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!" I yelled.

A large red serpent like dragon flew behind me with a knight riding on it's back.

**Dragunity Knight Vajrayana: LVL 6 ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"Vajrayana has an effect!" I yelled.

"Let me guess you can equip a Dragon Type Dragunity from the graveyard?" Yusei smirked.

"You bet." I laughed "Brandistock is back on the board!"

"NYA!" the little blue dragon slotted right into the Spell Slot on my board.

"Now Vajrayana attacks Speed Warrior!"

"TSK!" Yusei straightened his Runner.

**Yusei 4000 to 3100 LP**

"Now Brandistock's effect activates, while equipped it allows that monster to attack twice each Battle Phase!" I yelled "Vajrayana attacks you directly!"

The Dragon Knight stabbed his spear into the ground and nearly made Yusei spin out.

**Yusei 3100 to 1200 LP**

"I end my turn." I said revving past him "You're up Yusei!"

"I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei yelled "and use it's effect t revive Speed Warrior! Then I tune them and Summon Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior: LVL 5 ATK 2300 DEF 1300**

"Junk Warrior attacks Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!" Yusei destroyed my monsters.

"Tsk." I hissed as my wheels buckled.

**Yuki 4000 To 3600 LP**

"We go!" Cleopatra glared as we drew a card "Dragunity Legionnaire!"

The knuckler bird knight appeared

"I equip Dragunity Phalanx to it from the Graveyard!" I said "Then I use Phalanx Effect to move him to the monster zone, now I tune them and summon this in attack mode!"

I slapped a card down.

The sky darkened and a light shined in the shadows as a huge black shadowy dragon covered in black fur like feathers appeared and a glowing Ankh symbol on it's chest.

"SAMSARA, DRAGON OF REBIRTH!" We both yelled.

**Samsara Dragon of Rebirth: LVL 5 ATK 100 DEF 2600**

"RAAAAAH!" the dragon roared.

"I end my turn." I smiled.

"I draw!" Yusei yelled "Junk Warrior attacks Samsara!"

"GAH!" I yelled as I took damage.

**Yuki and Cleo 3600 to 1400 LP**

"Samsara was destroyed by battle, so I can special summon a monster from my graveyard." I yelled "I choose Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!"

Yusei set a card and ended his turn.

"I draw." I told him

"This is a shitty hand." Cleopatra said "Without something we can't beat Yusei."

"Vajrayana isn't strong enough alone." I sighed "I think…we lose."

"Well…that sucks." She groaned.

I pulled into the side and turn the ride off.

"I surrender." I told them.

* * *

**Later**

"How could you just quit like that?" Leo yelled.

"I had no moves left." I said "I saw no point in prolonging it."

"Gotta cut your loses at some point kid." Cleopatra told him "Sides, I'm pretty sure even with our stronger Dragunity Knights, Yusei would have pulled it off."

"I still thought you did really well." Luna smiled.

"I'm glad we made you proud." I laughed patted her head.

"That was fun." Yusei walked up to me.

"Thanks, I'll get you next time though." I shook his hand "But in a normal duel instead of a turbo okay?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Frozen Fitzgerald

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I was right about Akiza, she was easily tricked and made to look bad before the crowd, and then when she fought against Yusei she was easily swung to his point of view, she needs to be more independent.

I was watching the finals in the infirmary with Luna but it only took all of a few turns for things to get out of hand. We were in the swings of the final match between Yusei and Jack Atlas. Both their Runners sped around the track at blinding speed in their major clash that was rattling the sky and making a dragon of red light appear. At this point most of the crowd was terrified and Luna's mark was burning.

"It…hurts." She hissed.

"It's okay." I hugged her "You're strong, don't worry."

"Those two need to hurry it up." Cleopatra hissed "Yuki!"

"Right!" we held our hands out to block a bolt of red lightning from the dragon, but even with us blocking it things still seemed to get weirded and we were suddenly outside.

"You two have to finish the duel!" I yelled as various images of the past and future flashed in the sky "If you don't it's gonna get worse. You're messing with God like power here!"

"Yuki!" Luna yelled "Do something!"

"I can't." I warned them as time warped around them.

"Finish the Duel already you two!" Akiza yelled "Please!"

Yusei play a spell and was able to use it to attack with Stardust Dragon and end the duel, winning back his pride and ending the bizarre time warp.

"I've never seen anything like that." Cleopatra said "And I've seen a lot of stuff."

"Yep, I lost my soul once and I've never seen something like that." I added.

"Things like this, are normal for you?" Luna asked "Wow, it's terrifying and interesting."

"You're a curious girl." I smiled

"You're…interesting." She smiled back "I like learning that I'm not the only weird one."

"You're not weird." I told her "You're just special, chosen for something great."

"I'm not like you." Luna looked at her arm "I don't know anything about this, or even if I'm really all that special."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." I held her hand "Come on let's go meet up with the others."

"Right."

The two of us headed down and met up with Yusei, Leo and their friends in a tunnel under the stadium.

"Not bad Yusei." I laughed "But be more careful next time okay. I wouldn't get too relaxed, you'll still need to figure out if those friends of yours are okay."

"Still…what was all that stuff in the light?" Luna asked "That scene was of the Satellite and…the spider mark destroyed it."

"I'm not sure." Yusei said "But if it was the future I intend to stop it at all costs."

"Don't worry." I smiled at Luna "I'm here to help you figure all this stuff out."

* * *

**Later**

When we got back to the hideout Yusei had been using we had the old man give us the long story about the Singers and even drew a picture of a Crimson Dragon based on memory.

"My memories a little fuzzy but I think it looks something like this." He held up a somewhat crudely drawn image of a dragon in a circle shape.

"That tail…" Yusei gasped.

"That claw on the arm is definitely like Luna's mark." Cleopatra told me.

"The Dragon is traditionally broken into five pieces." Yanagi explained "The Head, The Tail, The wings and two claws. The People of the Stars sealed the five parts into five people called Singers."

"So Yusei, Luna, Jack and Akiza had a mark too." I noted "That tournament was a set up to get you all in one place, it has to be while they invited Luna originally and she was picked for the exhibition duel."

"Then who's the fifth?" Blister, the spiky head guy, asked.

"If the dragon showed up the fifth must have been there somewhere in the crowd." Cleopatra jumped into control.

"Come on it's gotta be here somewhere." Leo looked under his shirt "It's definitely me!"

"Hmm." Luna suddenly fell back into me.

"Luna what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" she sighed "Just…tired."

"It's been a long day." I smiled "Why don't we call it a night."

* * *

**Later**

"It's strange we've faced a lot of weird things but for the first time in a while…" I sighed.

"What?" Cleopatra asked.

"I'm…afraid." I told her.

"You honestly think we can lose?" she floated.

"I'm not worried about you and me, we can handle ourselves." I said.

"You're worried about Luna." She said "It's normal, she a young girl, she looks at you like you're her mother figure, it's natural for you to be scared that she's being wrapped up in something dangerous against her will."

Everyone else had gone to bed, the two of us were just sitting up late and talking.

"I guess, I just can't help it." I smiled "she's not like the others, she doesn't love dueling, she likes it but she just prefers different things."

"I know, a sweet girl like her wrapped up in something bigger than herself." Cleopatra smiled "Sound familiar."

"Haha." I fake laughed "Still…Luna's more like me than I'd want to admit I suppose."

"Hmm…" Cleopatra nodded before snapping to look out the window "I sense great darkness approaching."

I looked out the window and saw a man standing in the alleyway, his arm glowing with strange purple light.

"Come on." I grabbed my duel disk and headed outside.

We went outside and ran after the man who was quick to flee from us. We tracked him all the way to a parking garage around the block.

"Who are you." I turned around when he walked out of the darkness "If you're after Luna leave her alone!"

"Ask the Duel of Darkness, the darkness knows all." He said with blank eyes.

"Something is wrong here." Cleopatra forced herself into control "I'll handle it."

"Alright this one's on you." I nodded.

"If it's a Shadow Duel you want, it's a Shadow Duel you'll get!" Cleopatra roared.

A ring of purple flames surrounded us.

"This is new." Cleopatra hummed.

"There is no escape from this altar of darkness." The man told us "It's my turn, I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode."

**Blizzard Lizard: LVL 3 ATK 600 DEF 1800**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." He said.

I looked at the furry blue lizard and shivered.

"I draw!" Cleopatra yelled "I summon Dragunity Aklys!"

**Dragunity Aklys: LVL 2 ATK 1000 DEF 800**

A tiny red dragon with a metal horn appeared.

"Aklys effect activates and I can summon a Dragunity from my hand and equip him to it." Cleopatra explained "I summon Dragunity Militum!"

**Dragunity Militum: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1200**

A thinned winged warrior with a scimitar appeared.

"Next I play the spell **Dragunity Divine Lance!"** Cleo said "I equip it to Militum, it allows me to, once a turn, equip a dragon type Dragunity Tuner from my deck to this monster, I choose Dragunity Pilum! It also gains attack equal to it's level times 100 and is unaffected by traps!"

A tiny green dragon with armor appeared.

"Then I activate Militum's effect to special summon on Dragunity equipped to it!" I said "I choose Pilum."

**Dragunity Pilum: LVL 3 ATK 1400 DEF 1000**

"I tune Pilum and Militum to summon Dragunity Knight Trident!"

**Dragunity Knight Trident: LVL 7 ATK 2400 DEF 1700**

A blue long necked dragon and rider appeared.

"Now Trident Attack Blizzard Lizard!" I commanded "Sky Piercings Lance!"

I easily destroyed his monster.

"Blizzard Lizard's effect activates." The man said "You take 300 Damage when it's destroyed."

"GAH!" Cleopatra hissed "So…cold."

**Cleopatra 4000 to 3700 LP**

"It really is a Shadow Duel." I hummed "Be Careful."

"I'm fine." She laid a face down "I end my turn."

"I activate the trap **Call of the Haunted** and resurrect Blizzard Lizard." He said "Then the Magic Card **Ice Mirror** to special summon another Blizzard Lizard from my hand, then another **Ice Mirror** to summon a third Blizzard Lizard."

"Three monsters!" I gasped.

"But none of them are even close to destroying Trident." Cleopatra smirked.

"I sacrifice two Blizzard Lizard to summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue!"

**Dark Tuner Catastrogue: LVL 8 ATK 0 DEF 0**

"No attack or defense?" I was confused.

"I now Dark Tune Dark Tuner Catastrogue with the remaining Blizzard Lizard!" he yelled "Level Eight minus Level Three."

"Minus?!" we both gasped.

"The Light in the Synchro Summon turned black." I added.

"What is this?" Cleopatra squinted.

"A Dark Synchro Summon summons a monster with a level equal to the level of the tuner minus the materials." The attacker explained.

"So he's summoning a level five monster." Cleopatra nodded.

"Level Negative Five!" he slapped a card down "Frozen Fitzgerald!"

**Frozen Fitzgerald: LVL -5 ATK 2500 DEF 2500**

A frozen angel of ice appeared on the field, chilling the very air itself.

"I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Catastrogue!" he yelled "When used for a Synchro I can destroy one card you control, I destroy Dragunity Knight Trident!"

"Crap!" Cleopatra hissed when our monster was blown away.

"Now Frozen Fitzgerald attack her directly!" he yelled.

"I activate my trap." Cleo said only to have the duel disk buzz "What do you mean no?!"

"When Frozen Fitzgerald attacks you can't activate any spells or traps!" he laughed.

"GAH!" Cleopatra yelled as ice slashed her.

**Cleopatra 3700 to 1200 LP**

"It's my turn, first **Cards of Consonance** and then play another **Cards of Consonance**!" She hissed drawing a card "I activate the trap **Graceful Revival** to return Dragunity Phalanx to the field.

**Dragunity Phalanx: LVL 2 ATK 500 DEF 1100**

"Then I remove Dragunity Knight Trident from play to special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!" She said.

A bird man with red feathers appeared.

**Garuda the Wind Spirit: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1200**

"And lastly I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain!"

A black bird like ninja appeared.

**Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: LVL 2 ATK 500 DEF 800**

"Now I tune Phalanx, Garuda and Fane to summon!" Cleopatra yelled "Dragunity Knight Barcha!"

**Dragunity Knight Barcha: LVL 8 ATK 2000 DEF 1200**

"When Barcha is Synchro summoned I can equip any number of Dragon type Dragunity monsters in my graveyard to it and it gains 300 ATK for each!" she smiled "So I equip Aklys, Pilum, Brandistock and Phalanx!"

**Barcha 2000 to 3200 ATK**

"Destroy Frozen Fitzgerald!" Cleo yelled.

"GAH!" the man hissed as we blasted him.

**Dark Singer 4000 to 3300 LP**

"Now Brandistock's effect activates, since it's equipped to A Dragunity monster that monster attacks twice!" she smiled "Attack him Directly!"

**Dark Singer 3300 to 100 LP**

"Then the spell card **De-Synchro!"** she smiled "It breaks up my Synchro and brings back all the materials!"

Garuda, Fane and Phalanx took back to the field.

"Now finish it! Phalanx attack him directly!" Cleo yelled.

"GAH!" The man flew back through the wall of fire as we won the duel.

"Who was this guy?" I took back over and looked at him.

"I don't know." Cleopatra asked.

"EEK!" I stomped my foot.

"What?"

"Spider, I hate those." I huffed.

"Seriously." She rolled her eyes "Come on let's get back to the hideout."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Arcadia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

With Yusei headed back to the Satellite to check on things Leo, Luna and myself were back to just three, but that didn't mean we were relaxing, how could we when the news has all sorts of strange stories like parts of the Nazca Lines just vanishing…the spider no less. These Dark Signers are going to get more aggressive, and I just hope Luna can handle it.

"Yuki." Luna walked into my room in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something…is wrong with Yusei." She rubbed the mark on her arm "I think he's in trouble."

Before I could even say anything the mark faded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." She looked at me with concerned eyes "But I'm scared."

"Okay." I let her sleep in my bed "We'll figure it out in the morning."

_It's starting._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Are you feeling better Luna?" I asked going into the main room

"A little." She sighed "Still I keep having weird dreams. Seeing all those dragons."

"Was mine in it?" Leo asked.

"Uhh…sure." Luna smiled "Something like it at least."

"That must mean I'm the fifth Singer!" Leo yelled rubbing his arm "My Marks gonna show up any minute now."

"You're not a Signer." I sighed "You would have reacted like the rest at the stadium."

"Hmm." Luna touched my arm and shook her head "Just let him have this, it's not like there was really a robotic dragon in my dream."

"Still if all the dragons you said were there in your dream means that the Singers are supposed to work together, that means Yusei, Jack, Luna, Akiza and whoever number five is."

"Me!" Leo yelled.

"Still to get Akiza on our side we'd either need the whole Arcadia movement on our side, which won't happen, or need to wrestle her away from them which is just has hard." I sighed.

"What is the Arcadia Movement?" Luna asked.

"Something that you shouldn't get involved with." I sighed "A collective of duelists who claim to have psychic powers. But their also known for not being totally legitimate and conducting some questionable experiments."

"Why is Akiza There?" Luna asked another question.

I knew the answer from reading her memories but thought it wasn't my place to share.

"Don't concern yourself with that." Cleopatra told her.

"Why don't we ask if she'll help?" Leo said.

"Are you deaf boy, I said not to concern yourself with her." Cleopatra groaned.

"But we could use her help." I said cutting back in "Just trying to talk to them might be a start. Getting in contact will be the hard part though."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cleopatra asked.

"As safe as it can be for them." I sighed "But they can't be coddled forever. Besides we'll be there."

* * *

**Later**

Using a little research and phone calls I got in touch with the Arcadia movement and got us invited over for a dinner be convincing them Leo had powers. I had to meet with Sayer, the one from my mind read of Akiza who I felt was manipulating her. Just being in the same room as this guy gave me a bad feeling in order to get him to work with me though I had to give him a little more info about the Singers and Dark Singers.

"I'm cutting to the point." I told him "We need Akiza's help. I know she's a Signer and I know Yusei is to, I haven't been able to contact Yusei in some time, I was hoping you'd help."

"Very well, we shall give you our utmost cooperation." He said.

"Really?!" Cleopatra and I both gasped.

"Seriously?!" Luna was just as shocked.

"Alright!" Leo cheered.

"The Arcadia Movement has been conducting experiments on Psychic Dueling." Sayer explained "But lately some rumors have arisen that are bothering us, we would be glad to assist you. I shall send for her, please excuse me."

"See he doesn't seem so bad." Leo laughed "You don't know what you're talking about Miss Yuki."

"What was that." I growled a bit "Didn't I teach you to respect your elders?"

"That went well." Cleopatra took over "Too well."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Don't you find it strange." My other self said "That during that whole talk…not a single crumb was served, no appetizer, no drinks, not even bread."

"It is strange." Luna suddenly yawned "I feel…tried."

"Hmm, me too." Leo mumbled.

"It's a trap!" Cleopatra yelled.

I tried to activate my Gods' protection to nullify the gas but before I could something smashed me over the head and knocked me out.

* * *

**Later**

"Are you done sleeping?!" Cleopatra yelled when I woke up.

"I can't control how long I get knocked out for!" I snapped back "Where are Leo and Luna?"

"We were separated from them at some point, they were taken a different way." Cleopatra told me "Fortunately I can stay conscious though that, being a ghost and all. We can't waste time, we must find Luna."

"Leo too."

"Yeah him two." She sighed "I wager if we find them we'll find Akiza as well."

"I can feel they're in danger." I stood up "We need to hurry."

"Then let's not hold back." She held up her ringed hand.

"I was thinking the same thing." I pulled my back "HRAAA!"

I threw a punch at the air and blew the door off my cell with the power of our rings.

_He was after Luna from the start, I knew this was dangerous, I should have been even more careful._

"Where is Sayer?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Yuki/Cleo Vs Sayer Vs Carley

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I bolted up the stairs towards the penthouse where I planned on finding Sayer and sure enough that's where he was but his office was more of a mess than I expected, the back window was blow out and he was wiping up some of the shattered glass.

"What a foolish woman…" he hummed to himself.

"What did you do." Cleopatra took over and growled.

"I…took out some trash." He smiled.

Before we could ask more the ground trembled but this wasn't an earthquake, it was something else, purple light beams erupted from under the streets outside indicating that something was coming.

"Who's there?!" Cleopatra turned us around to see a woman standing in the shadows.

"You'll pay." She glared at Sayer.

Her face had a rather blank yet hateful expression on it while but that was enough for me to know she was evil, that and the hummingbird mark on her arm.

"She's a Dark Signer." I told Cleo "A real one not a drone like that guy the other night."

"How did you." Sayer looked out the window "No one could survive a fall like that."

"This pain." The girl looked at her arm "It's telling me to sacrifice you…and her too."

The girl was smothered in black and purple flames and was suddenly dressed in a black cloak with an orange outline and her eyes had dark makeup on, not to mention the dark look of her duel disk.

"I don't know what trick you used to survive that." Sayer told the girl "But I'll make sure you learn just how weak out are!"

"Get ready." Cleopatra warned as a fire ring surrounded the three of us.

"A battle royal it is." I told her engaging my disk.

"DUEL!"

Everyone drew a starting hand and Sayer decided he was going first.

"I summon Krebons in attack position." Sayer said "I then play **Emergency Teleport** to special summon a level three psychic monster from my deck or hand, Mind Protector in defense position."

**Krebons: LVL 2 ATK 1200 DEF 400**

**Mind Protector: LVL 3 ATK 0 DEF 2200**

"I tune Level Two Krebons and Level Three Mind Protector!" he yelled "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! 'Magical Android!'"

A woman who was half machine appeared wearing robs.

**Magical Android: LVL 5 ATK 2400 DEF 1700**

"By going first I can't attack yet, but every time I end my turn I gain 600 life points for each psychic monster on my field thanks to the effect of Magical Android!"

**Sayer 4000 to 4600 LP**

"If you're done it's our turn." Cleo and I drew "We play **Foolish Burial** to send a card to the graveyard, then **Cards of Consonance** to discard a Dragon Tuner with less than 1000 attack and draw two cards."

We made adjustments to our hand.

"We summon Dragunity Dux!"

**Dragunity Dux: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"His effect activates and he equips a Dragon Type Dragunity in the grave." I said.

"We want Dragunity Phalanx!" Cleopatra said "Then Phalanx Effect activates and allows it to unequip itself and be summoned to the field."

**Dragunity Phalanx: LVL 2 ARK 500 DEF 1100**

"I then turn Dragunty Phalanx with Dragunity Dux in order to summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!" I yelled.

The red serpent dragon and knight appered.

**Dragunity Knight Vajrayana: LVL 6 ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"Vajrayana can equip a level three or lower dragon in the grave, I choose Dragunity Partisan!" I yelled "I lay a facedown card and end our turn!"

"It's my turn!" the Dark Singer went "I activate the Field Magic **Future Visions!** As long as this card is on the field any monster that is normal summoned will be removed from play until the owner's next standby phase. I then summon Fortune Lady Light!"

**Fortune Lady Light: LVL 1 ATK ? DEF ?**

A grown fairy woman in a yellow dress appeared as the room was cloaked in a starry purple field.

"Fortune Lady Light's attack and defense are equal to her level times 200! And her level increases by one each standby phase."

**Fortune Lady Light ATK/DEF to 200**

"But due to your field spell she's removed from play for a turn." I told her as the fairy vanished.

"Correct, but with this I will read the future." She smirked.

"This is the same deck from before." Sayer said "I don't believe in such nonsense, my future won't be controlled by anyone, not fate, not god, nothing!"

"Yet you run a collective of psychics." Cleopatra scoffed "You're a hack."

"Fortune Lady Light's next effect activates." The Signer jumped back into the duel "When Light is removed from the field it can special summon another Fortune Lady from my deck, Fortune Lady Fire!"

**Fortune Lady Fire: LVL 2 ATK ? DEF ?**

"Her attack and defense are also equal to her level times 200 and she also gains a level every standby phase." The girl smiled.

**Fortune Lady Fire: ATK and DEF to 400**

"You still have the weakest monster on the field." Sayer told her.

"For someone who flaunts all his power this should be nice." The girl laughed "Fire's effect activates, when special summoned to the field she destroys one monster on the field and deals damage equal to it's attack power! Destroy Magical Android!"

A flaming vortex crashed into Sayer's monster and destroyed it, blowing away his life as well as pushing him dangerously close to the broken window.

**Sayer 4600 to 2200**

"It's a Shadow Duel of Darkness." Cleopatra told him "It's going to hurt."

"Get used to it." I looked at him.

_If I can take out Sayer on my turn I can give this Dark Signer my full attention._

"I still have my attack since I went last!" The girl yelled "Fire attack him directly!"

"GAH!" Sayer was blasted with more flamers.

**Sayer 2200 to 1800**

"I place a card face down and end my turn." She said "My deck has foretold your fate, DEATH!"

_I need to hurry and find Leo and Luna…_

I felt the building rumble again and when I looked out the broken window I saw a giant lizard talking passed.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped.

"An Earthbound Immortal…" Cleopatra gasped "So they do exist, I had always assumed they were like Illusion Gate and just cards people made up…but to be real. We must hurry Yuki."

"One turn." The girl said "That is all this duel has left."

Sayer drew his next card "I activate the spell **Teleport!** If you have monsters on your field and I have none I can pay 800 life points to special summon a monster!"

**Sayer 1800 to 1000 LP**

"I summon Storm Caller!"

**Storm Caller: LVL 6 ATK 2300 DEF 2000**

"I then play Premature Burial to revive Magical Android at the cost of 800 Life points!"

**Sayer 1000 to 200 LP**

**Magical Android LVL 5 ATK 2400 DEF 1700**

"Storm Caller attack Fortune Lady Fire!" Sayer yelled.

"I activate the trap **Slip of Fortune!"** the girl yelled "This removes Lady Fire from play and negates your attack!"

"My Magical Android can still attack!" Sayer said "And you're wide open!"

**Dark Signer Carly 4000 to 1600**

"Then I normal summon Psychic Commander." Sayer said but the monster was removed from play "I end my turn so Magical Androids effect activates and I gain 1200 life points!"

**Sayer 200 to 1400 LP**

"It's our turn then." Cleo and I drew "We activate **Dragunity Divine Lance** which allows a monster to gain attack equal to it's level times 100

**Dragunity Knight Vajrayana 1900 ATK to 2500**

"Now attack Magical Android!" I yelled.

"GAH!" Sayer hissed.

**Sayer 1400 to 1300**

"We end our turn." We looked to the Dark Signer.

"My card effects activate and my fortune ladies return to the field!" she said as her two monsters appeared "I then release them both!"

The two monster merged into a glowing ball of light and flew out the broken window.

"REEEEE!"

"GAH!" I covered my ears as a shrill screech roared out.

"The door of the underworld open once more!" The Signer said "Your souls will be the food for the new world! Descend **Earthbound Immortal Assla Piscu!"**

"Your own Future Visions will remove it from play!" Sayer yelled "You're still a fool!"

"I told you…" the girl held up a finger "One turn."

"What?"

"My Immortal's effect activates, when removed from the field it destroys all opponent's monsters and deals 800 points of damage for each monster it destroys!" she yelled.

"You don't even have a monster." Sayer told her "Where is it."

I felt the air beating powerfully and when I looked back out the window there was now a giant black and orange hummingbird floating outside.

"It's…bigger than the building." I gasped.

"BE GONE!" the girl yelled.

The bird drilled it's beak into the building, sending Sayer flying out into the nearby stairwell.

"You…" I just stared.

"I believe we're not done yet." The girl looked at me "You're next."

The whole building buckled, this was a Shadow Duel so the damage was real and now the building's whole structural integrity was thrown off.

"There's no time we have to go!" Cleopatra told me "This duel can no longer continue!"

The ring around us faded and I took the chance to make a break for it.

"What about the kids?!" I asked running down the stairs.

"Over there!" she pointed.

"Luna! Leo!" I yelled "We have to hurry!"

"What about Akiza?!" Luna yelled.

I saw Akiza was staring down at the stairwell where Sayer had just plummeted, it seemed I wasn't the only one fighting a Dark Signer.

"You two go!" I yelled "I'll deal with her!"

I sent the twins running outside and tried to grab the red head.

"Akiza you have to go!" I yelled "This building is falling apart!"

"I…can't…" she passed out.

"Oh come on!" I grabbed her "Jeez you're not as light as you look."

"It's probably those things." Cloe pointed at her chest "The young ones are quite big these days."

"Not the time for this!" I yelled dodging falling rubble to get us outside.

"Hmm?" I heard buzzing and looked down to see Jack had arrived in the lower level.

"I can't find anyone else!" I ran passed him "We'll just have to go while we still can!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Yusei and Akiza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

With our trip to The Arcadia Movement becoming a total disaster we were back to square one, with Akiza needing to go to the hospital I was starting to get stressed out, but now we had gathered most of the Signer in one place, we were just missing the unknown fifth and Yusei. I hadn't realized that Akiza was so important, apparently, she's the daughter of some senator so now that he was here things were only getting more complicated.

"Three Signers are in the same place, how cool." Leo said.

"We're the same…" Luna looked through the class as Akiza who was out cold and her mother crying over here "But there's nothing we can do. Nothing will get though to her heart."

"We're not all that similar." Jack said "Aside from these marks we know nothing about one another and we don't seem eager to learn either."

"Strange coming from you who's always been the most abrasive of the bunch." I commented.

He clicked his tongue at me "Still…if I know him, there may be a way to open her heart."

"Then let's stop sitting around and call him." I said "You wanna bring up the idea or should I? Let's send for Yusei."

_I've read her memories…she's had a hard life not just because of her powers, Yusei is the only person she briefly opened up to when they dueled, even when I talked to her I didn't feel like we bonded as much as I would have liked._

The Senator, Akiza's father, took a helicopter to the Satellite to go plead with Yusei to try and help Akiza. I saw no reason it couldn't work, but getting Yusei here would be the easy part.

"I can't help but wonder." I walked around Akiza's room "Would she have been better off staying in a home she felt unloved in?"

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked me.

"It's just at least there she wasn't an experiment for someone like Sayer, I feel like this girl, no matter what path she had chosen, was never able to be happy." I frowned "It's sad…so sad."

"Our lives are a series of choices and moments that led us to this point, changing just one thing would make us different." Cleopatra said "There's no way to change the past so it's best to accept it as it is."

"Even know I feel like she's not living her own life, because she's always waiting on someone else to make a choice for her, her parents, Sayer…Yusei." I frowned "She's become so use to being dependent on others that she's poisoned her own free will. I feel bad, she's laid up in bed and all I'm doing is berating her."

"It's fine, it's healthy to vent frustrations." Cleopatra told me "Hmm?"

She turned back when the door opened and Yusei entered with the others.

"Welcome back." I walked passed him "You're up."

"Hmm." He nodded and went over to the bed "Akiza…"

All he did was wipe off a single tear and she woke right up.

"Yusei?" she sat up "You came to…"

She seemed fine until she saw her parents and immediately had another breakdown.

"Why are you here?!" she snapped "I don't need you, I have Sayer and-no he…NO!"

"Sayer said I wouldn't have to think like this anymore!" she yelled "He would do it for me!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Cleopatra snapped at her.

"You aren't helping." I hissed.

"You don't understand, he gave me a place to belong, something people like them never did." She yelled "Now it's gone and you're all here just to laugh at me! FINE! I'll show you what I really am, just a monster!"

"Akiza stop it." Yusei tried to get her to calm down "You're not the only one hurting here."

"You're the one who said that Signers, friends, would show me the way right." She hissed "You must be my enemy too, just here to laugh at me like the rest! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"HMPH!" I put my hand up to block a psychic wave that knocked furniture across the room.

"Fine, if the only way to reach you is by dueling than that's fine with me." Yusei strapped his disk on.

"That's right, we're destined to fight." Akiza glared "We're not friends."

"No…this duel will prove we are friends." Yusei told her.

"Stay behind me." I told the others "If any attacks go wide I'll take care of it."

The duel started and Akiza had the upper hand quickly, before her second turn was over she'd summoned her Black Rose Dragon and boosted it with an equip card.

"See the way they look at me, it's just like back then." Akiza said "To them I'm just a monster!"

_The one who really needs to get her to open her heart isn't Yusei…but her parents._

In the end it was a combination of both, but soon Akiza was freed from the shackles of her past and ready to work with the others.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. History

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

We had all received an invitation from Goodwin to come meet him and discuss more about the Signers, I barely trusted him as is but he had better information than I did, and I needed to know more if I wanted to help Luna. Our group consisted of the Four known Signers, Leo, Jack's assistant Mina and myself.

"Whoa this place is huge." Leo looked at the mansion.

The doors slowly opened and Goodwin stepped out, looking at sneaky as ever.

"Welcome, although it happened in a roundabout manner I'm pleased to be able to meet with all of you like this." He said.

"Hmm." Jack hummed "You're rotten to the core."

_Seems I'm not alone in my distrust._

"Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't recall inviting you." He said.

"Where Luna goes we go." Cleopatra growled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Yuki and Leo." Luna hugged against my waist.

"Hmm…very well then." He sighed not bothering to fight me on it "This way please."

We were lead inside, then down an elevator and into the basement where Goodwin had a secret, ancient style room, from there we entered a very dark room where the only light was a red glow from the floor.

Suddenly it was like we had been transported to the past, floating over a sort of ziggurat surrounded by the image of the Crimson Dragon.

"How does this fit in a mansion?" I wondered.

"I sense that we are no longer occupying the space we did before." Cleopatra told me.

"This is the Symbol of the Signers that has passed down as legend from the People of the Stars." Goodwin told us. "You were all brought here as a result of the Crimson Dragon's will."

Luna was looking nervous "Everything that happened to me when I was little, seeing those spirits it was…"

"You are yourself." Cleopatra took over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Nothing decides your fate but you, not the gods, and especially not some dragon. Fate is not ironclad."

"But aren't there supposed to be five Signers?" Leo asked.

"You're short one." I said.

"The other one awakened long ago." He said "When you find yourself in great danger that person will appear."

"Why not just let us meet them now?" I blinked.

_He's still hiding something…why wouldn't the most important Signer, the one with the mark of the head, be here?_

"You will know in time." He said as the room flashed and we were now standing above the Nazca Lines "Thousands of years ago the Crimson Dragon sealed the Earthbound Immortals within the earth. Those seals are now referred to as the Nazca Lines. Recently though the Geoglyphs there have been vanishing. This is the doing of the Dark Signers."

"So that's what those Shadow Duelists are, like that guy from the parking garage the other day." I noted.

"Or that crazy woman in the Arcadia Building." Cleo added "They use Shadow Duels to make the damage real. Underworld Dueling…"

"Whenever a Dark Signer appears a Geoglyph will surely follow." Goodwin explained "Their arrival has put all of New Domino City…no all of the world in danger."

"I saw it, in the Satellite all those people were absorbed by that heart." Yusei said "Sacrifices!"

"Hmm…" Cleopatra hummed "Such dark beasts."

"It's safe to say they've exceeded my calculations." Goodwin sighed "The same thing happened in the city just the other day."

The image changed to the Arcadia Building with the giant lizard and bird.

"This is the other night." I said "That's the bird the Dark Signer summoned Assla Piscu."

"An Earthbound Immortal is a Dark Singer Gog summoned with human sacrifices." He explained.

"Well at the rate they're going unless we stop them half the city is gonna be gone by the end of the week." Cleopatra told me.

"The only people who can defeat them and save us from a world of darkness are you, the Signers." He explained.

"Who gives a damn about fate!" Jack yelled "I decide what I'll do!"

"There's just one last thing to ask." Yusei said "When I returned to the satellite a man I thought was dead, someone who used to be my friend appeared to me as a Dark Signer. Kalin Kessler, he was once on a team with Jack and I…he had horrifying powers. He sacrificed people of the Satellite to summon a horrifying monster, his Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu was unaffected by Magic or Traps and couldn't be targeted by monster attacks. Had the Duel not stopped due to my Runner malfunctioning I would have died. What I want to know is how, how did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"What even are Dark Signers anyway?" Jack demanded to know more.

"It would be better if you didn't know." Rex told him.

"Enough bullshit!" Cleopatra snapped "If you expect these kids to but their lives on the line you owe them all the answers you can give!"

"I need to know if there a way to return them to normal." Yusei asked.

"There is not." Goodwin stopped him mid question "There is no way to turn a Dark Signer back to their former self. They are the dead brought back to life, they have ceased to be of this world."

"Cleo?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, perhaps defeating them could purge the darkness." She shrugged "But I've never seen anything quite on this level, they are by all accounts zombies possessed by a dark being's will…even Marik wasn't this bad."

"Someone who's dead can't come back to life." Jack spoke.

"No they can, you can't even comprehend things of the underworld." Cleopatra told them "It's a dark place filled with dark spirits, magics and evil, necromancy like this would be child's play there."

"Destiny is in motion, you should think hard about what you want to do." Goodwin said "However we are running out of time."

* * *

**Later**

"Luna." I met with the younger girl in the garden "Are you sure you want to do this, I won't stop you if you do but don't feel like you must."

"I'll be okay, I have to do this like I promised Ancient Fairy Dragon." She looked at her cards "And so that they don't destroy the city and hurt Leo…or you."

"You're a sweet girl Luna, don't worry I'll be right there with you." I rubbed her head.

"I know." She frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Leo." She sighed "I'm worried he feels left out."

"I'm sure he does." I said "You're being tapped for a great destiny and he's stuck at home."

"I want to protect myself and not be a burden to him." She said "I just worry that it'll hurt him."

"We all have to move on and change the nature of our relationships sometimes." I said "it hurts but it's also important."

She smiled at me.

"It's okay to want to be yourself and still be protected." I hugged her "Leo, Cleopatra and I will be right there with you, so don't be afraid."

"Come look at this!" Mina called everyone over and opened her laptop.

On the screen was the Satellite, but it was engulfed in dark black smog.

"Well we know where to go next." I nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. The Fifth

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Our trip to the Satellite was already of to a bad start when the Dark Signers showed up, the and tried to duel Yusei, once more taking his friends as hostages and leaving him to either stop his friend or lose.

_This spider man…he's their leader, a vile man who plays with people like he's some kind of king...this guy.  
_

"When summoned Turbo Booster Cannon can destroy one monster on the field and deal damage to the owner equal to it's attack." The boy substitute said.

"Rally don't!" Yusei yelled.

_That brat's gonna…_

"I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

The blast from the rocket incinerated the giant pink and black spider and ended the duel, turning Yusei's little friend into the same black fog that had engulfed the island.

"Yusei!" Everyone ran over to him.

"That was certainly quite a show." The Spider Signer said as the other four Singers appeared behind him "But this is where the battle between Signers and Dark Singers reaches it's final act."

"Your battles will be decided by the stars of fate." A hooded man in a golden bordered cloak said.

"Fate?" Akiza asked.

"In others words you each have an opponent among them you're destined to face." Cleopatra told her.

"Still haven't conquered your fear of the Immortals Yusei?" Kalin laughed "There should be plenty of fear left, fear of me that is!"

"Oh I'm afraid alright…" Yusei stood up and glared at them "Afraid of what I might do from the rage I have!"

Everyone was staring them down, no one making a move at first.

"Little one." The man with the gold cloak held up a card "Were you looking for this?"

"That's-!" Luna gasped "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"If you wish to retrieve it then face me in battle." He smirked "I won't run or hide, I am Devack, Dark Signer of the Monkey!"

_So that's Luna's opponent…can she really stand up to someone like that?_

"Well then, let us meet at the fated places." The man in red said turning away and vanishing into the fog.

"Get back here!" Yusei ran after him "We'll settle this now!"

"Don't be hasty, the stage at which we settle this has already been set." His voice said "I don't care fight me now!"

"Yusei stop it!" I grabbed him "You just had a tough duel and now you're trying to take on five people at once, you've yet to defeat a single Earthbound Immortal don't be an idiot!"

* * *

**Later**

We fell back to the orphanage to regroup and figure out where everyone was supposed to be going and doing.

"We still have a major issue." Cleopatra said "The Fifth Signer."

"I know." I sighed ignoring her "And the only way to free everyone that's been taken is to defeat them all."

"How do you know that will even work?" Jack asked.

"I don't." I told him "But right now we all need a little hope, so I'm gonna hope it's true…I've helped save an Ancient Pharaoh, fought a Vampire, got my soul stolen and have met Gods…"

I looked out the window at the dark sky.

"But this is the worst I've ever seen it get." I looked up "Have they really forsaken us?"

"The world rests on the brink of near destruction." Cleopatra cut in "For now, let's all believe just a little. Yuki and I were assigned this task, and we will not fail, we will save the world!"

"The issue now is where are you supposed to meet them?" Blister asked "They talked about the Stars of Fate a lot."

"They must be referring to the controllers for Ener-D." Mina said "There were four of them before the incident which shut the reactors down…they each had a code name, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu and Cusillu."

"The Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird and the Monkey." Cleopatra explained.

"But what about the Spider?" Luna asked.

"The Main Reactor was designated as Uru." Mina said.

"The Spider Mark." I nodded.

"To seal Ener-D again the four controllers must be activated and the main reactor sealed again." Mina told us.

"Which means the Spider man from earlier was the leader." I nodded "Roman…"

"So, he's the final boss." Blister sighed "You have to stop the henchmen first."

"The cards you have, save Ancient Fairy Dragon which is in enemy hands, are the keys to the seals." Mina told them "You'll need to defeat the Dark Signers and turn off the machines. I was told Director Goodwin was given those cards by Doctor Fudo."

"My father?" Yusei asked "So then he was the one that-."

"No." Mina shook her head "He tried to stop it but that's all I know. The cards were set free and just happened to find their way to the four of you."

"Fate again." I sighed.

"This is the end of the line, it's all on you guys now." Cleopatra said "If you lose…it's game over for now just us but the whole world."

Mina grabbed a map and marked it.

"These are the four controllers." She said "Giant, Monkey, Hummingbird and Lizard."

"Should we go to them in order or something?" Officer Trudge asked.

"There's no time for that especially since these are one on one duels." Cleopatra said "We'll have to split up, everyone will take a reactor."

"I'll go to mine by myself." Jack said "There's no reason to stick together."

"But we just united." Luna frowned.

"Don't worry." Yusei smiled and took his gloves off "We're connected by are marks, so we'll be together even if we're apart."

"So then who's going where?" Trudge asked.

"I'll take the Giant Reactor." Yusei said "Kalin will be there, waiting for me."

"Misty is the Lizard." Akiza nodded "So that's where I'll go."

"Devack has Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna nodded "He's the monkey so…I have to fight him!"

"I'll be there cheering you on!" Leo yelled.

"Then the Hummingbird…" Jack nodded "I'll handle it."

"That just leaves one problem." Cleopatra said pointing at the center "Someone has to stop the main reactor."

"Can we really just hope the Fifth Signer shows up?" Akiza asked.

"The Fifth Signer isn't coming." I told her.

"How can you be sure." She asked.

"He's…just not." I lowered my eyes"…We'll do it, Cleo and I will go to the Spider Reactor."

"But-."

"Signer or not worst case I'll stall for time, don't worry." I held up my ringed hand "The Gods will protect me, I know they will."

"Trudge!" Cleo took over "You take Leo and Luna."

"…right." He nodded.

"I will go with Akiza." Mina nodded "Jack, Yusei and Yuki can all take their own Duel Runners."

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Blister said.

"Alright, we head out first thing in the morning!" Yusei said.

* * *

**Later**

I was up in bed most of the night staring at the ceiling.

"Cleo…do you really think the world is on the brink of doomsday?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She sighed.

"Why won't the Gods stop it?" I asked.

"You know them, they've created a thousand worlds and hundreds of dimensions." She sighed "They've probably seen countless worlds gets destroyed, it's probably a lot for them to bear but they're hands off, once they set a world spinning they rarely ever interfere again."

"Okay." I fixed my hair "We should go."

I fired up my Crawled and waited outside with the others.

"What's wrong Luna, are you nervous?" I asked.

"I…" she was shivering "I'm scared."

"Don't be." I put my hands on her shoulder "These last few weeks…you've grown so much, you're becoming a wonderful young lady, I'm so proud of you."

"Yuki I…" she was crying a bit "You said you would be there…"

"We might not be there with you but we'll be right here." Cleo held her hand "…here take this."

"One of your rings?" she looked down in her hand

"That's the ring from the Goddess of Happiness." I smiled "With this you'll have a God watching over you, one that will remind you to always smile, so even if you get scared and we're not there, just smile and think of us."

"Come on Luna let's go!" Leo yelled running up.

"Leo…Luna." I walked up to them.

"Yuki!" they both hugged me.

"Be careful okay." I smiled at them, kneeling down to look them in the eye "You can do this, just please don't get hurt."

I held them close.

"If something happens I want you to know…" I swallowed hard.

"Don't say that." Luna hugged me tighter.

"We'll be okay." Leo tried to reassure me.

"We love you both very much." Cleo and I smiled at them.

The hugged my again as they got back in the truck.

"Trudge." I got back on my ATV "I'm trusting those two to you."

"If anything happens to them." Cleopatra took over and glared.

"Don't worry." He looked forward "I've got this."

"You two be good." I said "Look after each other."

"From here on it's your own skills that will decide things." Jack said.

"These are going to be tough battles." Yusei said "But just remember we're all connected together, don't give up!"

Everyone sped off in their own direction.

"Don't worry…she'll be fine." Cleo told me.

"I know, she's stronger than she thinks." I smiled.

I jumped my ride over some rubble and arrived at a hole in the ground.

"Here it is." I parked.

"Down into a pit of hell." Cleopatra said.

"Sounds like the average Monday for us." I smiled.

I walked down a long wiring flight of stairs and once at the bottom I came to a massive bridge, Roman standing on the other side.

"I have a feeling the Gods of Light would send someone." He said.

"I'm not here to play games." I engaged my disk "Your name is Roman Goodwin, Older Brother of Rex Goodwin, you are responsible for the Ener-D disaster and you're also the fifth Signer. After being infected with the Mark of Uru you cut off your own hand and Birthmark, the Head of the Dragon, you gave that arm to Director Goodwin before triggering the Zero Reverse incident and killing yourself to birth the return of the first Earthbound Immortal, Uru…did I miss anything?"

"How did you-?" he looked back.

"I read you mind when you were dueling Yusei." I told him "What I really what to know is why Rex kept saying the Fifth Signer would be coming when we needed him since he knew it was you and you weren't helping…I guess I'll just have to duel the answer out of you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Luna and Happiness

 

 

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Almost immediately into her duel with Devack Luna was whisked away to the Spirit World, forced to leave Leo to duel in her place. Confused and alone with just Kuribon, Luna was scared and lost in a town.

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Luna looked up "WAH!"

In front of her was a tall woman with long pink hair a pink dress and a casual smile on her face.

"My aren't you adorable." She giggled "You really haven't realized who I am have you?"

"No." Luna shook her head.

"I sensed the one wearing my ring was experiencing great dread so I came to investigate only to fine Yuki nor Cleopatra here." She held Luna's hand and looked at a glowing pink ring, peering into it she discovered the truth "I see Yuki gave you this as a protection charm, my those two are something…"

"Are you…?" Luna asked.

The woman bowed "A pleasure to meet you Miss Luna, I am the Goddess of Happiness."

"You're…real." Luna gasped.

"Indeed, but this is not the world Yuki and Cleopatra are from this is a spirit plane connected to your world." Happiness noted "How odd, I wonder how you ended up here…I really must check the dimensional barriers again."

"You're really a God, so you like…made all this?" Luna asked walking with the woman.

"I created some of it." Happiness said "The other four of course assisted, this is one of many worlds, times and dimensions that we set into motion, and now it stands on the brink of destruction by those blasted Earthbound Immortals, times certainly have changed, me taking on my human form and coming down here to assist you, I do hope it doesn't cause trouble."

"Why would it?" Luna asked.

"Well we Gods try to limit our direct interference with the denizens of our world, it tends to cause problems, our creations become complacent and expect gifts from the gods, or we bicker over how to deal with an affair, so it's best to let them play out unobstructed…even if it would lead to that world's demise as terrible as it might be-stop." Happiness held out a hand and stopped Luna from walking "We are not alone. This was come."

"Can't you just like…blast them or something?" Luna asked as they hid out and let a troop of Monkey men pass.

"I'm afraid while inhabiting my human avatar form my powers are mostly limited." Happiness frowned "Drat I think we've been spotted, come child."

Happiness grabbed Luna's hand and lead her down another ally.

"I know you're down there." She spoke at the ground "Open up please."

A stone in the road lifted up and a young boy ushered Luna and Happiness into a secret hiding hole. When the monkeys passed over the three emerged from the ground and introduced themselves, the young boy named Torunka, a Spellcaster spirit who claimed to be cursed into a childlike appearance.

"Luna you are here to rescue the creature known as Ancient Fairy Dragon correct?" Happiness asked "Have you any idea how to find her?"

"She said I should find Regulus." Luna told her "He'd show me the way."

"Regulus?" Torunka said "I don't think that's a good idea, he's been very angry lately."

"We need him to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and free all the other spirits." Luna told him.

"Well if he's angry it's a good thing Yuki gave you my ring." Happiness smiled "After all I am a God of Happiness. Come you two, we have quite the walk ahead."

* * *

**Later**

As they journeyed through the forest Luna and Happiness talked more.

"So Yuki and Cleopatra really have been alive for a hundred years?" Luna asked.

"Yuki yes, Cleopatra has been around much longer." Happiness said "Why do you ask."

"I just figured she'd be lonely is all." Luna shrugged "Only talking to one person for all that time, watching everyone you know get old and die must be…hard."

"…I hadn't considered that." Happiness did something she rarely did, frowned "Perhaps in our efforts to create a new representative we unfairly punished one we sought to reward."

"Oh I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" Luna said "I just meant that I'm sure Yuki is proud to serve you just that it's not as easy as you guys might think."

"Indeed, having watched these current events I began to wonder if the work we give is simply too much for just one person…" Happiness said as they entered a clearing "I must discuss these thoughts with the others."

"Hello?" Luna called out into the forest "Regulus?!"

"Don't draw too much attention to us." Torunka gulped.

As he said that a large white armored lion with a horn stalked out on top of a rock.

"GRRR!" he roared at the trio.

"He seems upset." Happiness sighed.

"Yeah…not happy at all." Luna nervously laughed before looking at the lion "You're hurt, you've been fighting all alone haven't you. We don't want to hurt you, we just wanna talk."

"RAAAH!" the lion roared and Luna nervously hid behind Happiness dress.

"He's in pain." Happiness noted "Do you see that needle in his leg."

"It's a Cursed Needle." Torunka explained "It's set to Minus."

"Set to Minus…" Luna mumbled "So he's been hearing things in a Minus way, we need to reverse what we're saying!"

"Talk backwards?" Happiness asked "My that is difficult."

"No not like that." Luna shook her head and stepped up confidently "Regulus you're a terrible lion and a terrible defender of the spirit world, I don't want to touch you and I don't want to get that needle off your leg."

The Lion gave Luna a questioning look as she quickly yanked the needle off.

"I got it!" she cheered.

"Well done." Happiness smiled.

"You're…" Regulus looked at Luna's arm "I've waited a long time for you Miss Signer."

* * *

**Later**

With Regulus, Torunka and Happiness help Luna was able to get close enough to Ancient Fairy Dragon with a staff to reverse the stone curse on her and break her free and save the spirits, her brother and defeat Devack.

"Thank you for your help." Luna told Happiness.

"I didn't do anything, it was your own strength." Happiness smiled "I enjoyed my time with you Miss Luna, you are special, I won't forget that."

Happiness looked off "This battle is not done yet, I'll be watching you all. But you cannot stay here."

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"I sense that Yuki will need your support." Happiness started to fade away "I do hope you can all save this world, it's one of my favorite creations."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up point- Episode 56**

**Till Next Time!**


	30. The Spider and the Fly

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Our stage was a roughly put together wooden bridge suspended over a pit. With nothing left to say we started our duel.

Roman got turn one and all he did was set a card.

"Our turn." We drew "First **Cards of Consonance** to discard a Dragon Type Tuner with less than 1000 attack to draw two cards."

"I then summon Dragunity Dux from my hand and use it's ability to equip the Dragunity Phalanx in my graveyard to it, after which I activate Phalanx effect to unequip and summon it which allows me to tune it to Dux and Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!"

**Dragunity Knight Vajrayana: LVL 6 ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"Vajrayana is allowed to equip a Dragon type level three or lower Dragunity from the grave, so he equips Phalanx, and then I attack you directly!" I yelled.

**Roman 4000 to 2100**

"I activate the trap card **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!"** Roman yelled "I reveal a level one monster in my hand and special summon it, along with a monster of the same name from my deck! Dark Spider!"

**Dark Spider: LVL 1 ATK 0 DEF 0.**

"I set a card and end the turn." I blinked.

_He didn't waste any time I had hoped to delay him longer than just my first turn to make sure but, this'll do...  
_

Roman started laughing as soon as his turn began.

"I activate the field magic **Spider Web** from my hand." Roman played his first card.

"It's coming." Cleopatra hummed.

The pit under us was covered with string, a massive web forming in the room like a cocoon.

"You cannot escape this web." He laughed "I release both my Dark Spiders to summon…"

**Earthbound Immortal Uru: LVL 10 ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

The black beating stone heart appeared in the air, sucking in the dark mist from outside, transforming into the massive spider that suspended itself on the web.

"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly." I hummed "There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin, And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"

"You are aware that poem ends with the fly's death right." Roman smirked "Attack her directly."

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't realize?" I asked "I'm the spider in this story Roman, so far you've done everything I wanted you to do! I activate the trap **Impenetrable Attack** it has two effects I can choose from and I choose that I take no damage this battle phase!"

"Tsk." Roman hissed "I set two cards and play **Destiny Activator!** By sending a card on the top of my deck to the graveyard from here on when you draw the same type of card it will halve your life points."

"Shit." I hissed when he drew an effect monsters "That's nearly every monster in this deck."

"Let me take over for a turn." Cleo told me.

"Right." I slipped back.

"Are you afraid to draw." Roman laughed "Everything hinges on it."

"I have no fear because." Cleopatra placed her hand on her deck "We will not lose to someone like you, fear is but an illusion!"

"YUKI!"

We looked back and saw Leo and Luna were there, with Trudge, Yusei and some guy with orange hair I didn't really know.

"Luna." I took back over and sighed "You did it, I knew you could."

"Thank you, for believing in me!" she threw me the pink ring "So now…I'll believe in you too!"

"Right." I slid the ring back on "CLEO!"

"Yes!" she took over "We'll end this now!"

She took a breath "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw! We'll believe in our deck at all costs, and never give up!"

She ripped a card off the top of the deck "Perfect."

"What?" Roman glared.

"I start with the card we just drew." Cleo turned it around "The Spell **Heavy Storm** which destroys all spells and traps on the field, including your Spider Web!"

"If at the end phase of a turn there is no Field Spell present on the field an Earthbound Immortal monster cannot is destroyed." She smirked "We play a facedown…and end the turn."

"Well now Roman?" I smirked as the web snapped and his spider fell into the pit under him, I held up my hand, all five rings glowing "My Gods haven't forsaken me, can you say the same of yours?"

Now he was seething "You…raaah! You think my God has abandoned me, no I'll just bring him back **Monster Rebo-!"**

" **Magic Jammer."** I flipped my trap "You're out of options Roman."

He realized that he had no moves left, no cards to play, his plan had crumbled and I hadn't even lost a life point.

"I realized something the other night, it's fine to be afraid of scary things, that's normal." I said "But I can't hide from the fear, so I might as well run right at it and blow it away!"

I pointed at him and smirked "Shall I finish the poem for you?"

"Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly, Hearing her wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by; With buzzing wings he hung aloft, then near and nearer drew, Thinking only of his brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue —Thinking only of his crested head — poor foolish thing! At last, Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held him fast.  
she dragged him up her winding stair, into her dismal den, Within her little parlour — but he ne'er came out again!" I smiled "Dragunity Knight Vajrayana is equipped with the Spell **Dragunity Divine Lance which increases by its level times 100 and leaves it unaffected by traps** …now attack him directly!"

**Roman 2100 to 0 LP**

"YUKI!" Leo and Luna ran down and hugged me.

"Nice job you two!" I smiled "See, I knew we could win."

"That's not what you said yesterday." Cleo mumbled.

"S-Shut up!" I huffed.

"How did you do it so easily?" Luna asked "Defeating an Earthbound Immortal."

"I made it look easier than it was." I said "I had the fortunate events of having already fought the hummingbird at Arcadia and saw Yusei duel Roman before, so I knew his tricks and the tricks of the Earthbound Immortals. I realized that they always play a field spell before summoning one so I knew I needed to destroy it, so I…stacked the deck in my favor with cards that could destroy a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, Dust Tornado, Grand Trunade, Heavy Storm, stuff like that. Simple yet effective, half the battle is knowing the opponent's move before they make it."

"Hahaha!" Roman suddenly started laughing "You think this is over? A new God, the mightiest of them all has been unleashed! If you don't stop all four towers by sunset the God of the Netherworld will rise again!"

He started turning to dust but threw off his duel disk and grabbed a ripcord on his metal hand "None of you will leave this place alive!"

"Get back!" I pushed Leo and Luna as the cables on the bridge gave way.

_Shit I'm gonna fall!_

"RAH!" Yusei suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Nice catch!" I sighed pulling myself up.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- EP 61**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Vs Rex Goodwin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

With nothing left to do at my location we headed off to make sure the other towers got shut off by sunset, things were going well but even after getting to Akiza's tower and stopping the last Geoglyph another appeared in the sky over the city, one I hadn't seen before.

"The real evil shows itself." Cleopatra hummed.

"A Bird?" Luna said "But there's not supposed to be any more."

"It's the Condor." I told her "The last Geoglyph."

"We won so why is this happening?" Crow asked as the ground rumbled.

"There must have been a sixth reactor." I said "One we didn't know about."

Suddenly a dragon made of dripping sludge and mud crawled out a crack in the earth, roaring loudly.

"What is that thing?!" Luna shivered behind me.

"That is the King of the Netherworld."

My Rings glowed and Happiness appeared before us.

"You came here." I gasped.

"That is a Dark God that was sealed away here." She explained "It must be dealt with, apologies humans, the mistakes of old have come to haunt your time now. Fear not though, your world is not in complete danger yet it can be saved so long as that beast does not make it to the Condor's Marking."

"Well can you do something about it?" I asked.

"No I can't…they must." She looked at their glowing marks "You know that I am not supposed to interfere."

"Seriously the world is about to end and you can't do anything?!" I snapped "For all powerful Gods you five tend to be pretty useless!"

"I'm aware." She frowned "The most I can do is send you to the one leading this darkness."

She turned around "Make peace with yourself, from here on the fate of this world will rest in your hands!"

Happiness whistled and the Crimson Dragon descended from the sky.

"You are short one Signer so I will act as a catalyst to summon this Minor God." She explained "Good Luck."

There was a flash of light as the dragon made of red lightning landed and teleported us to Goodwin's mansion.

"That was really a God?!" Mina suddenly yelled.

"Are you just catching up now?!" Cleo and I snapped.

"Don't mind them." Happiness told me "It's a lot for most to take in, I recall you being shocked at first as well."

"That was a hundred years ago." I mumbled.

"The Shrine." Jack noted "Wasn't it under the mansion?"

"The whole things gone." Cleo said "It's just a shrine now."

"There is the evil one." Happiness pointed at the top of the shrine.

"It would appear you were victorious in your battels with the Dark Signers." Goodwin appeared at the top "However you failed to seal the doors to the underworld."

"So it was you." I glared "Where's Roman's arm?!"

"Hmph, so you did figure it out." I placed a canister down."

"Roman Goodwin was the Fifth Signer." Cleopatra said "But his body was torn between the side of Light and the Dark, but his brother hid in the darkness…always bearing the Condor!"

Rex used his power to graft the Head of the Dragon Arm, onto his body, multiplying his power exponentially.

"Light would not bend so easily to the Darkness of your heart." Happiness told him "It will take him time to truly take in that power, you must hurry with the power of two minor gods like the Dragon and the King he…"

"I don't like the sound of that." Luna shivered.

"He will rival even the Five." She frowned.

"Why would you seal things like this on Earth?!" I yelled.

"We never though anyone would actually get this smart and harness them!" she yelled "Don't blame me it was Apathy's idea!"

The shrine rose up higher, shaking the ground, leaving Rex standing far out of reach.

"He's started the Dark Ritual." Happiness said "You're duel against the darkness has finally begun. If you win the King of the Underworld will be sealed away once more, if you fail…Earth will be engulfed in an endless night."

"Then I accept!" Yusei jumped on his Runner.

"I'll make you and that God disappear!" Jack yelled.

"Alright." I turned on my bike "Leave it to me."

"As we always do." Happiness smiled.

"I…I'm going too!" Luna jumped on the back of the seat and hugged my waist.

"Luna, I…okay." I smiled "Put a helmet on."

"I'm no Signer but if it's a Turbo Duel I'll lend my hand too." Crow nodded.

"Welcome to the support club." I told him "Akiza you stay here with the others."

"Right." She nodded.

"This is the Team chosen by the Light." Happiness held out her arm and started to teleport us "I wish you Luck, as do my siblings."

Five lights shined in a star pattern on the ground, Pink, Blue, Red, Purple and White.

"Yuki and Cleopatra, we bestow upon you another power, one that will allow you to shape fate, but this power is not to be used except as a last resort, the price on your body will be great." She told me.

"Right!" we both nodded as I revved the engine "Let's go!"

"A four on one duel, each player starts with 4000 Life points." Rex laid out the Ritual conditions "I will start with quadruple the amount at 16000! No players may attack on their first turn, I presume there are no objections."

"Hell no!" Crow yelled.

"Backs against the wall." Cleo smirked "How exciting!"

"I hope you put up more of a fight than your brother." I added.

"Hmm." Luna squeezed my waist to hold on.

"This is the final battle!" Jack yelled.

"Let's go!" Yusei yelled.

"God's Teleportation!" Happiness flashed us onto the Geoglyph that would be our racetrack.

" **Speed World!"** everyone slotted in a field spell.

"I'll go first then." Crow started "I summon the Tuner Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode!"

**Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield: LVL 2 ATK 100 DEF 1800**

"Then since I control a Blackwing monster I can special summon Blackwing Bora the Spear from my hand!" he played his next card.

**Blackwing Bora the Spear: LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 800**

"I set a card and end the turn." He said.

"We go next." Cleo and I smiled "We play **Cards of Consonance** to discard a dragon type tuner and draw two cards…then I play **Foolish Burial** to discard a card, next I play **Dragon Shrine** to send a dragon from my deck to the graveyard, followed by **Premature Burial** and sacrifice 800 Life Points to bring back a monster from the grave, I choose Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn: LVL 6 ATK 2100 DEF 1500**

"It's effect activates and it equips a dragon type Dragunity in the grave, I choose Dragunity Partisan." I said "Then I summon Dragunity Legionnaire!"

**Dragunity Legionnaire: LVL 3 ATK 1200 DEF 800**

"Since Partisan is equipped to a monster that monster becomes a Tuner, so I Tune Arma Mystletainn with Legionnaire and summon Dragunity Knight Barcha!"

**Dragunity Knight Barcha: LVL 8 ATK 2000 DEF 1200**

A hulking green dragon and rider appeared and roared.

"When summoned I select any number of Dragunity dragon type monsters in my Graveyard and equip it to him, so I equip Partisan and Brandistock!" Cleo said "Then Barcha gains 300 ATK for each card equipped to it!"

**Dragunity Knight Barcha 2000 to 2600 ATK**

"Amazing!" Luna cheered me on.

"Jack you're up!" I yelled.

"Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" he yelled.

**Mad Archfiend: LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 0**

"I place a face down and end my turn!" he said.

"I feel like I took forever compared to that." I laughed.

"Our deck requires a little set up is all." Cleo told me.

"I still don't understand why this is happening?" Luna frowned "Why is Director Goodwin a Dark Signer?"

"His brother's body was a battlefield but even after making one last effort to save the Light, Rex was corrupted by power just like his brother." I told her "So I have seen."

"I summon Max Warrior and set a card." Yusei said "I end my turn."

**Max Warrior: LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 800**

"Becoming a God to change destiny." Cleopatra said.

"He doesn't understand anything." I nodded.

"Huh?" Luna hugged me as we took a turn "What do you mean?"

"The Gods don't change fate!" We told he "Humans do!"

"God's don't even decide fate, they merely let a world dictate itself." Cleo told her.

"They believe in Free Will." I smiled at Luna "They would never force people to be on the side of light or darkness, they believe that we all have a choice and our choices are what change the world."

"The Gods…are kinda awesome huh." She smiled.

"Exactly." I told her.

Rex's turn rolled around and he drew his first card.

"At this moment there are no monsters on my field so I special summon Oracle of the Sun!"

**Oracle of the Sun: LVL 5 ATK 1000 DEF 2000**

"Then I summon Fire Ant Ascator!" he played another card.

_It's coming…._

**Fine Ant Ascator: LVL 3 ATK 700 DEF 1300**

"Wait it's a tuner?" Luna said "He's not going to sacrifice them?"

"I tune my level three fire ant and my level five Oracle of the Sun to summon Sun Dragon Inti!" Rex played a dragon with four heads connected to a sun symbol.

**Sun Dragon Inti: LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2800**

"Then I remove Fire Ant Ascator from play to summon Weeping Idol from my hand." H played more cards.

**Weeping Idol: LVL 2 ATK 0 DEF 200**

"Then I pay 1000 life points to special summon the Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka!"

**Rex 16000 to 15000 LP**

**Dark Goddess Witaka: LVL 3 ATK 0 DEF 0**

"I activate the effect of Witaka to make it's level equal to another Synchro Monster on the field." He said making it equal Sun Dragon Inti "Then I Tune the level Eight Dark Goddess Witaka and the Level two Weeping Idol to Synchro Summon Moon Dragon Quilla!"

**Moon Dragon Quilla: LVL -6 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"I set two cards and end my turn." He said "After which the effect of my Moon Dragon activates and destroys itself."

"What was the point of that?" I wondered.

"It must have another effect." Luna told me "Kuribon says to watch out."

"Right." I nodded.

"Who cares about destiny or any of that stuff." Crow drew a card "I'll sore over all of it, I play **Speed Spell- Tune Up 1-2-3!** It rolls a die and increases my tuner monsters level by the result."

The randomizer rolled a two so Crow's monster got 1 level stronger.

**Mistral the Silver Shield LVL 2 to LVL 3.**

"Then I tune Silver Shield and Bora the Spear!" he yelled "Dark Gales become the wings which soar over the heavens Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master!"

**Blackwing Armor Master: LVL 7 ATK 2500 DEF 1500**

"Now since I control a Blackwing monster I can summon Blackwing Elphin the Raven without a tribute." He played his next card.

**Blackwing Elphin the Raven: LVL 6 ATK 2200 DEF 1200**

"Now Armor Master attacks Sun Dragon Inti!" Crow attacked.

"But it's weaker." Luna said.

"Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed by battle and takes no battle damage." He explained "and the monster it attacks gains a Wedge Counter. When I remove the counter the attack and defense of that monster drop to zero for the turn. Now Elphin the Raven attacks your Sun Dragon!"

The dragon was shattered and rex took his first real damage.

**Rex Goodwin 15000 to 12800**

"Opposing the sun is something unforgivable." Rex said "but the Legendary Rider knew that when he lost his arm."

"Wait…are you?" Yusei asked "The Legendary Rider?"

"What?" Luna asked.

"There's an old urban legend about a man who jumped the incomplete bridge and flew from the Satellite to the City." I told her.

"A monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti will be destroyed as a result." Rex said blowing away Crow's monster "and the player receives damage equal to its attack."

"GAH!" Crow got hit with feedback.

**Crow 4000 to 1800**

"When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed Moon Dragon Quilla will be special summoned from the Grave!" Rex said reviving his monster "The Legendary Rider learned you cannot change destiny, to do that you must become God!"

"What a load of crap!" I snapped "Anything can change, you can change it with your strength and will!"

"HAA!" Cleo and I put out hands on our deck **"A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw! Believe in your deck at all costs, and never give up!"**

All five rings on our hands glowed bright.

" **GOD'S DRAW!"**

"GAH!" I coughed feeling my insides twist.

_Shit…I didn't think it was…that much of a drain._

"Yuki!" Luna held me as I struggled to stay straight.

* * *

**NO POV**

Unable to think clearly enough to do anything Yuki was forced to pass her next few turns. Even when Rex summoned his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca she couldn't make a move.

"She can't do this, that monster lowered her life points to one and…" Luna looked on and saw Yuki's hand "This could…yes!"

Luna nervously squeezed around and grabbed Yuki and Cleo's hand.

"We play Dragunity Legionnaire!" she yelled "And equip Dragunity Phalanx to it, by unequipping Phalanx we can Tune it with Legionnaire!"

"Luna…" Yuki started to wake up.

"I see what you were doing." Luna smiled "Don't worry, you'r not fighting alone anymore, I'm right there with you."

"Then let's play it." Yuki said "Let's make sure Yusei can close it out."

"Right." Luna smiled.

"We summon Level Five!" Luna, Cleo and Yuki yelled "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth!"

**Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth: LVL 5 ATK 100 DEF 2600**

The hulking black dragon with the glowing Ankh in its chest roared and flew right at Rex's beast.

"GAH!" the girl spun out given how weak her monster was.

"We're out Yusei." Yuki grabbed Luna.

"You know what to do!" Cleo smirked.

"Samsara's effect activates!" Luna yelled "When destroyed in battle it revives a monster from the grave!"

"We Resurrect STARDUST DRAGON!" they yelled wiping out.

* * *

**Later**

**Yuki's POV**

"A wonderful job." Happiness smiled at us "You vanquished evil and saved this world."

"Yeah but…" I sighed "The days saved so where to now."

She paused "I fear I sense an equally terrifying darkness approaching, your time here is not done yet."

"What, there's still more." I said.

"Sadly yes, the next conflict is already beginning to bubble up." She frowned "We had created this place as a world of light, but like always the Dark Ones encroach on it. In the end most will forget events like these ever happened and they'll just become stories, like us."

"Hmm…" I nodded.

"I've started to become more like Sadness it seems." She laughed "I must be getting back to the God's domain. You've found some good friends once again."

"Yeah."

"That Luna, keep her close to you." She told me "I have a feeling she will be invaluable to you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Episode 65**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Expulsion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

With the threat of the Dark Signers over things went back to normal for a while. With the world in a state of calm I made a choice, Leo and Luna were both more outgoing now, Luna especially, I decided that it was time to stop keeping them at home, and enroll them at the local duel school. They were nervous at first, heck so was I, but they fit in well. I think it helped that Akiza started going back to school there too so having an upperclassman that they can depend on for troubles helps. The only downside is that the house is much quieter during the day, as a result I've been a little bored.

There's another Duel Cup coming up and Yusei, Jack and Crow are planning to enter, so at least that'll give me something to do. I did know one thing though, if the Gods didn't pull me away from here it meant there was still evil on the horizon, Happiness said as much. And it seemed it was coming faster than we'd have liked, just the other night Yusei dueled with some night rider who was attacking people, and that was after Trudge got whopped by the same "Ghost". But since then things have calmed down a bit for now, which is good.

"How was school you guys?" I asked picking them up.

"Boring!" Leo jumped into the car.

"It was fine." Luna smiled taking her seat "There's a new Vice-Principal and he's kinda a jerk."

"Really what's wrong?" I asked starting to drive away.

"He's just, a jerk who doesn't like us." She sighed "I don't know why he teaches anyway since he clearly hates kids."

"You used to be a teacher right Yuki?" Leo said "You should totally come in and teach him a lesson."

"Our teaching days are behind us." Cleo said taking over a bit.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's no big deal." I smiled.

We got home and I made dinner, after that the kids did their homework and we headed off to bed.

* * *

**Later**

"EXPELLED!" I yelled kicking down the door of the school "How can they be getting expelled their grades are perfect they don't start fights, their good kids, who do I yell at!"

"Jeez calm down." Cleo laughed.

I had gotten a sudden phone call saying that I needed to come pick up Leo and Luna since they were getting expelled.

"Yuki!" Luna yelped.

"Since when have grades ever mattered at Duel Academy." I told him "Dueling Schools are good for teaching the basics but after that it depends on the individual to find themselves, having high or low grades doesn't mean you're a better or worse duelist. Especially when it's about kids this young."

"It doesn't matter." He said "They've not only low-level grades but low-level cards too."

"So, what." I said "A weak card is strong in the right hand. I used to teach you know, so we'll settle this the hard way."

I held out my ringed hand "We'll duel for it, if I win the kids stay I'll even make it easy for you, I won't use a monster that starts with more than 1500 attack points."

* * *

**Later**

"I'm going first." I started my nonsense duel with Vice-Principal Heitmann "I summon Fox Fire in attack mode."

**Fox Fire: LVL 2 ATK 300 DEF 200**

"I play two facedowns and end the turn." I told him.

"It's here." He drew his first card "I summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

**Ancient Gear Statue: LVL 2 ATK 500 DEF 800**

"So Duel Academy is still using that deck huh?" Cleo laughed.

"I then activate the magic card **Machine Duplication**!" he said "It summons two machine type monsters with attack of 500 or lower from my deck, in this case Ancient Gear Statues! By releasing them I can special summon Ancient Gear Golems from my hand!"

Three large stone and metal giants rose up tall.

"Damn." I hummed.

**Ancient Gear Golem: LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

The first Golem attacked and destroyed my Fox Fire but it let my trigger the trap Backfire to deal 500 points of damage.

**Heitmann 4000 to 3500**

**Yuki and Cleo 4000 to 1300**

"I play my other face down **Level Limit Area B!** Any level four or higher monster is changed to defense mode while this card it face up on the field." I said.

"Tsk, I end the turn." The Vice Principal said.

"Good." Cleo and I smiled "We're done here! During the standby phase after being destroyed Fox Fire is revived on my side of the field. Then we play Double Summon so we can summon twice this turn."

"I summon Raging Flame Sprite!" Cleo followed up.

**Raging Flame Sprite: LVL 3 ATK 100 DEF 200**

"And Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

**Ultimate Baseball Kid: LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 1000**

"Baseball kid gains 1000 attack for each face up Fire monster on the field except itself." I said.

**Ultimate Baseball Kid 500 to 2500 ATK**

"Then I play **Molten Destruction** which gives all FIRE type's an extra 500 ATK!" I smiled.

**UBK 2500 to 3000 ATK**

**Fox Fire 300 to 800 ATK**

**Raging Flame Sprite 100 to 600 ATK**

"I play **Pot of Greed** now." I drew two cards "Then **Swords of Revealing Light** to stop you from attacking for three turns, oh and I equip Ultimate Baseball Kid with **Mist Body** "

"First destroy one of his Gear Golems!" Cleo yelled as our monster swung a flaming baseball to crumble his statue.

"Then Raging Flame Sprite is allows to attack you directly!" I said as our creature flew in.

**Heitmann** **3500 to 2900**

"Since my Flame Sprites attack was successful she gains 1000 ATK points!" I smiled.

**Raging Flame Sprite 600 ATK to 1600 ATK**

"I end my turn, but you can't attack." I smirked "Oh no I just realized when I attack next turn you'll be hit and Flame Sprite will gain another 1000 ATK, you're going to lose to me deck of weak monsters who weren't even higher than level three.

* * *

**Later**

"It's not about level or base stat points." I told the kids "What's important is using your cards right and trusting in your deck."

"You were awesome Yuki!" Luna cheered.

"When aren't I awesome." I said smugly.

"Alright back it down." Cleopatra laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- EP 73**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Grand Prix

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Tonight was a special night, it was the opening dinner for the big Grand Prix coming up, Leo, Luna and I had been invited as the guests of team 5D's so of course we were going. In a rare moment I was wearing a dress that was yellow with a long flowing bottom. Leo was in a suit and Luna her usual dress and sweater formal outfit.

"You two could have gotten dressed up you know." I looked at Yusei and Qrow "This is a formal even and you two dingdongs are dressed in grease stained mechanic wear! At least Jack dressed up even if it is gaudy."

"HEY!"

"You didn't have to come either." Crow said.

"Team manager slash back up rider definitely gets to go to this." I told him "There's Akiza."

"Hello." She walked over in a red dress.

"My you look nice." I smiled "A dress like that, trying to impress someone?"

"N-No!" she blushed a bit.

I giggled a bit "Yusei what do you think of Akiza's dress."

"Huh…it's fine." He shrugged.

"What a dense buffoon." Cleopatra sighed.

The party was starting to get more and more crowded, a lot of the big teams were here, the field was going to be very competitive this year. The rules were simple, ever match was turbo duels, you raced around and dueled against other teams to try and make it to the finals. The matches were three-man relay style, you raced one on one but tried to work through all three members of the other team before they did the same to you. So you'd start with a first Racer, than when he lost Racer Two would get on the track and he'd be the new opponent for the other team's first racer, it's not as complicated as it sounds.

The party was nice, although Yusei seemed to be in a bad mood I wasn't really sure what about but Crow said he's been like that for a while now.

"Hmm." I looked up and held my hand out while I stood in front of Leo and Luna.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Something it coming." I warned.

Just as I said that one of the windows shattered and a man on a spiked Duel Runner drove in. my hand being up formed a small forcefield that blocked the shattering glass. Akiza used her powers to bring her Black Rose Dragon to life and block the bike from hitting anyone, sending it back outside where the rider fled.

"Well that killed the mood." I sighed.

* * *

**Later**

"So you're really trying this whole Riding Exam thing?" I looked at Akiza.

"Yes, I want to see that world too, what Yusei sees in it." She hummed zipping up her pinkish red body suit.

"Geez look at that thing." Cleo growled "Showing off those oversized things that girl has no shame!"

"She's wearing more than you are right now, sides you're just as busty as she is I'm the flat one here!" I snapped.

"My outfit is made of the finest Egyptian Silk robes and headdresses, this is the outfit of my people, here's is just shameless to flirt with Yusei!" she said back.

"Sometimes you…GRR!" I growled at her.

"Ahem." Akiza coughed.

"Oh sorry ignore me and other me." I laughed "Still doing all this just to get closer to Yusei, sweetie you've got it bad."

"No I don't!" she blushed "It's not like."

"I've been around a long time Akiza." I smiled "I know love when I see it. You're taking the first step to get to know him on a more personal level, good start."

"I think it's awesome you're doing this Akiza, getting out there just like the boys!" Luna cheered.

"Well you should get going, don't worry we'll be here cheering you on." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Alright frankly…you suck." I told her after she crashed a few times "Like…not awful but…bad, like I'd give you a D."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She sighed "Do you have any advice?"

"Why ask me, I'm sure if you need help you can get someone else to give it to you." I winked "Come on kids let's get home."

"Wait don't just leave me hanging like this!" Akiza yelled.

* * *

**Later**

"Why are we here, I feel like a third wheel." Leo said.

"We're watching be quiet." Cleo and I hissed.

"It's not a date you know." Luna told me "And when did you two get so obsessed with getting those two together?"

"We've been around a long time let us have this!" we yelled.

In an attempt to teach Akiza how to drive backwards by having her skate around in a roller rink.

"It's not a date." Luna sighed as Akiza stumbled around, falling into Yusei a few time.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's totally a date." She sighed.

"Well I think they're cute together." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 77**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Meklord

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

While Leo and Luna were out watching Yusei and Akiza practice their Turbo Dueling I was getting some quick errands done, grabbing stuff for dinner and everything was going smoothly till a meteor fell and crashed outside the city, it wasn't big or anything, only enough to cause a small shaking.

"Cleo…" I hummed.

"Yes I saw." She floated into view "Should we investigate?"

Of course we were going to investigate this so we headed over to the crash site but even with my speed security had managed to surround and secure the space rock.

"Beat us too the bunch." Crow arrived as well.

"Yeah, can't get any closer." I nodded.

"But if begs the question with a crater that size…" Cleo pointed out "How did they move it so quickly?"

"I have a feeling we're dealing with more than just Security." I warned Crow "Try not to stir up too much trouble for a bit."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I hadn't heard anything more about that meteor for a while, not even a news report. Still I didn't pay it too much mind again till the kids got home from school an told me they made friends with a new transfer student or at least Luna did, Leo was in a bad mood.

"It was really cool." Luna said "He pulled off a perfectly timed combo, it was so impressive."

"My, my it sounds like you're getting a little crush." Cleo smiled.

"That's not it at all." She blushed "He was just cool was all."

"Sure he's not just lucky." Leo grumbled going off to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's just upset because he lost to Lester in a class duel." Luna explained.

"That does sound like Leo." I smiled a bit "I'm about to start dinner, wanna help?"

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm…" I looked at the clock "Luna should have been home by now."

I looked at my phone, she hadn't called saying she'd be late like Leo had so…where was she?

"Let's go for a ride." I said grabbing the keys to Crawler "I'm a little concerned."

"Likewise." Cleo agreed.

I revved up the engine, threw on my helmet and hit the road, I started to head towards the school, following the path Leo and Luna usually take home, but I couldn't see either of them so I did the next best thing, went to Yusei's garage to see if they were there and just forgot to tell me.

"Leo!" I yelled "Here you are."

"Ah Yuki!" he said.

"Where's your sister?" I said heading inside to where he was talking with Jack and Yusei.

"She's at Lester's house." He grumbled "Playing with his Duel Board."

"Is that a euphemism for something?" Cleo asked.

"According to Leo this boy had a board that allows kids to engage in Turbo Duels." Yusei explained pointing at the image Leo drew on the board. It actually seems simple, I might be able to build one out of spare parts."

"Please, please!" Leo begged him.

"Well I mean I suppose." He sighed.

"Just be careful." I sighed "Don't go getting angry at the new kid for no reason."

I let Leo stay with Yusei while I headed home to get started on dinner, not too long after I got back the door opened and Luna came home.

"And where were you young lady?" I asked when she walked in the door.

"Yuki!" she gasped "I was…at a friend's house."

"And why didn't you call?" I asked "running off without telling me where you are, it's not like you to worry us like this Luna, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine." She smiled "I'm sorry I should have called you, but hey look at this."

She held up a Duel Board "Lester gave it too me, it like a Turbo Dueling board, I'm going over there tomorrow and I'm gonna take Leo and see if he can try it, don't you think he'll love it."

"Yes." I smiled "Now go wash up to dinner."

"Aren't you going to punish her?" Cleo asked.

"I should but…her heart was in the right place in doing this for Leo so I'll let it slide, but if she does something like that again then I will." I explained "but we should keep an eye on Luna's new friend, I'm interested in meeting him."

* * *

**Later**

"Leo didn't come home yesterday?" Luna asked as the sun rose.

"No he stayed with Yusei." I told her "Do you want a ride to your friend's house?"

"Actually, I wanted to see Leo first." She frowned a bit.

"We can take a ride over." I said grabbing my keys "Let's go."

We hopped on my ATV Runner and headed across town and found Leo practicing with his Yusei made Duel Board, trying to get a hang of the handling.

"Hmm." I parked nearby and let the two race around a bit, I did kinda wish they picked a more secure and safe place then near the edge of a bridge that was under construction.

"They're not half bad." Cleo smiled.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes, someone else is watching them." She noted.

I revved the engine and spun off after Leo and Luna. I managed to slide my way into the Duel Lane before the gate closed but Leo and Luna had already been forced into a Duel with the short stranger. After just one turn they were behind the eight ball so to speak, and this was a serious duel, one with damage feedback, struggling to make their first dent in this guy's armor. The real show began when he summoned I've monsters in one turn.

"Meklord Emperor Skiel!" he combined the five pieces to summon a blue owl like metal being.

"Meklord…isn't that the type of monster Yusei said Ghost used?" Cleo asked.

"That's right…"

This monster was incredibly strong, it could capture Synchro monsters and did so to Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon. Even after Leo was defeated and the Crimson Dragon showed up I was worried Luna wouldn't be enough.

"You can do this Luna!" I called out to her "just believe, You can do this!"

"I…I will." She placed a hand on her deck and it glowed **"A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw! Believe in your deck at all costs, and never give up!"**

Luna yanked a card free.

"I summon Regulus and use the trap **Ancient Sunshine** to remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from play and deal her attack as damage to you!" Luna yelled.

"GAH!"

* * *

**Later**

"We're caught up in something strange again." I told Yusei "Suddenly Luna's new friend doesn't exist yet he gave her the duel board and she insist he lived right here."

"Are you sure maybe it wasn't just…imaginary?" he asked.

"Luna's not the type of girl to make something like that up, but it is strange." Cleo noted "It's like he never even existed."

We went our separate ways and I started to drive the kids home, but there was something bugging me, and Cleo as well.

_When Luna…that was definitely God's Draw…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 80**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Lazy Days

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Mina and Trudge asked you three to babysit some guy?" I asked "Why not me, I'm a former teacher, legal guardian and former medical supplies saleswoman!"

"Only two of those qualify you for that position." Cleo sighed.

"I learned CPR at the office job." I pouted.

"He seems nice enough." Crow told me "Or at least from before Jack punched him in the face."

"Strong first impression." I laughed.

"Apparently he's got no memories but he does know his way around a Runner." Crow said "So that's why the asked us.

"Makes sense." I opened the door.

I walked down into the garage and found some long blue haired guy inspecting Yusei's ride.

"So you guys called me here because…?" I asked.

"Our data got stolen last night, figured you could track him down." Crow said.

"Come on use some of that magic stuff and track it down." Jack said.

"My god powers aren't a toy!" I snapped "And you could at least introduce me to this guy first."

"Bruno." He smiled.

"Yuki." I shook his hand "Also Cleo…don't worry I'm not gonna flood you with all the weird stuff."

I walked over to the computer.

"You should have made a back up." I sighed "Come on you guys that's data management 101. Normally I wouldn't use powers like this but since it's for you tow win the WRGP and I'm pretty sure something there is gonna be bad news I'll help."

I put my hands on the computer "Show me… **God's Footsteps!"**

I recently gained power of my rings is to, when touching something someone else has touched within a few hours, I can see the path they took.

"Alright this way." I walked off.

"You really have magic powers." Bruno blinked.

"I can read memories too." I laughed.

"You can-."

"Sorry." Cleo wagged a finger "Revelation only works by reading the memories you know yourself, kinda like mind reading. So if you don't remember it I can't see it, in other words it won't work on an Amnesiac like you."

"Still this power is useful." Yusei said.

"Ehh it's really not." I sighed "It's not as useful as it sounds, It only shows me the path of the people who touched it in the last ten hours, and it always shows me all the paths, so in this case it shows me one path going out the window, the thief's, and paths leading to Bruno and Yusei, so I can't choose I just have to follow the likely path, so if I used it to say find a bank robber by touching the banks front door I'd see the path of everyone to come in or out of the bank that day, way too confusing. Not to mention it doesn't tell me who I'm tracking."

"I see." Yusei nodded.

"Plus it's exhausting." I took a breath "So let's hurry up and track this stupid thing down."

We headed out and I followed the trail into a local mall.

"There, that's the guy!" I pointed.

"That's…Lazar?" Jack said.

"the Vice Director of Security stole our program?" Crow said.

"Uhh he's running." I said dispelling the magic.

"Go after him!" Jack snapped.

"Who do you think you're bossing around." I grumbled heading out.

I recognized Lazar from the few times I met Goodwin, and the fact he was in charge of the Grand Prix, the problem was he was too slippery and got away.

"Track him again." Jack said.

"I have nothing to touch to follow him." I said "Not to mention I'm tired, you guys figure it out!"

"Why I outta…" he hissed.

"You outta what pretty boy?" Cleo glared and made him back off "That's what I thought."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Yusei managed to recover both the program but not Lazar. I wasn't that annoyed, I'd done my part it was out of my hands now, or so I thought.

"You guys really gotta stop calling me out of the blue to deal with stuff." I groaned opening the door for Yusei "So what up this time, you lock yourselves outta the garage?"

"Jack got arrested." Yusei sighed.

"Okay then." I hummed "So much for an easy day. I saw it in the paper this morning but I figured it was just nonsense, though it does seem odd he was arrested last night and then not attacks occurred. I don't know what you expect me to do, sides you and I both know Jack's gonna handle this himself, if we even try and help he'll just get angry."

"But-."

"But sometimes trusting someone else is for the best." I smiled.

"I guess…" he frowned.

"There is something you can help me with though." I took a seat with him "Tell me what you know about Sherry LeBlanc."

"Sherry?"

"I had one of my visions last night." I hummed "It wasn't much, just a blond woman who said her name was Sherry LeBlanc and she broke into Security."

"We dueled once." Yusei explained "She was strange though, she wanted me to join her team and defeat something called Iliaster."

"She's in this mess too." I hummed "But I don't know if she's on the side of light like us, or the side of darkness."

"Hmm." Yusei hummed.

"I'm not even sure who we're really fighting still, no team has stuck out as exceptionally evil." I frowned "And that's what worries me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Episode 98, the WRGP finally starts.**

**I forgot how much fillery stuff there was between the Dark Signers and the real WRGP stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. The Ark Cradle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

The World Racing Grand Prix was going well, the team had withstood the opening few rounds and were moving on to the tougher stages. Even with a couple minor setbacks like a riot of duel robot and more interference from Iliaster things were going pretty well.

I felt good about things till the final match of the competition against Team New World, Lester, Primo and Jakob. They all had those Meklord cards.

"Those three guys." I mumbled watching the duel from the pitlane "They're the same."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"They're all the same person I can see it!" I said as the three merged into one being "What the hell are these… **Revelation**!"

"Wait!" Cleo warned me.

"GAH!" I dug my hand into my head "This is…impossible."

"Yuki!" Luna looked up at me "What did you see?"

"It's…nothing." I rubbed my head.

_These guys…are they really from the future, it would explain a lot._

I didn't have to much more time to ruminate on things when Yusei defeated them, seemingly ending whatever, this disaster was before it started. Or at least that's what I had hoped, while we were celebrating a huge black castle appeared in the sky.

"If that thing descends it's going to destroy everything." Cleo told me.

"It's sucking in all the power in the city." I noted as things around us shut off one after another.

We got an update from the Security folks explaining that the Ark Cradle, that thing in the sky, had an opposite rotation to the Ener-D reactor, creating Minus Energy that sucked up the power in the city and in twelve hours it'd have enough mass to fall onto the city and crush it.

_So this is the disaster…_

"We just have to make it up there and stop the reverse spin, right?" I asked "They said they came from the future to stop it's destruction, so the solution is to get up there and stop them from destroying the world before it can be destroyed the other time, we work on a solution to that then."

"We simply have to crush the gears of the future." I smiled.

"How do you plan on getting up there?" Crow asked.

"Hmm…we could drive." I shrugged.

"The Duel Runners can't go remember." Jack said "With the Minus Rotation-."

"You're immune as long as you have the Signer Mark, you weren't effected by Iliaster's other future magic so you shouldn't be effected by this, look." I pointed "Team Ragnorok can drive just fine with their Rune Eyes."

"You'd be better off not coming." Sherry, the woman I saw in the dream one time, appeared on a screen "I've seen the future, where you come to the Ark Cradle and die."

"You do know how this always goes right, you all say you've seen the future, and we swear to change it." I smirked.

"I've met Z-ONE and he is the righteous one…do not interfere." She warned hanging up.

"Going up there is fine, but I've got the only gliding Runner." Crow noted "How are the rest supposed to make that jump?"

"If Sherry said I died there in her vision I must have made it to the Cradle then." Yusei hummed "So there is a way…"

"Maybe…we shouldn't bother." Leo said "That was Yusei won't die!"

"You little-!" Jack was getting pissed off.

"Everyone remain calm." A voice said "You have no reason to panic."

A portal of light formed and Happiness stepped out.

"It's you again." Luna smiled.

"The future is not set in stone, not even by the gods." She said "Though I would prefer if things from the future didn't attempt to interfere in the past, but I'm digressing, the future can be changed and Yusei can be saved."

"There's still the problem of getting up there." Cleo told her.

"Fear not, that can be arranged as well." She smiled "My brother has already began to speak with those who may assist you."

"You're…interfering?" I asked.

"I've grown quite tired of sitting and merely observing as my creations walk on the brink of destruction…it appears Fear agrees." She hummed "He will arrange for Team Ragnorok to deploy the Bifrost Bridge."

Another light, this time a deep purple one, flashed and Fear, the cloaked one stood there.

"It's done." He told us "You should get to Daedalus Bridge."

"Thank you…both of you." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"It's really a rainbow road." Luna smiled as we road across the light bridge.

"I feel like I'm in a video game." I laughed.

"Stay focused." Cleo hummed looking forward "It gets serious now. There's no railing so watch your turns!"

"The road is starting to disappear!" Luna yelled.

"We need to gun it!" I warned shifting up a gear.

_It's way too tight…._

"HMPH!" I caught my tire on the edge of the main platform and for once having an ATV type came in handy since it can climb over shit like that easy enough.

"Let's not waste time, aim for the heart." Yusei started to drive off.

When we passed into the main heart of the Ark Cradle we got separated by some sort of field, and I was with Crow and Akiza. Each of the three groups had a gear to stop, so I wasn't gonna cry over getting separated, besides I know Luna can handle this.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

While Yuki, Crow and Akiza made their way forward another team was already in a terrible spot, Luna, Leo and Jack were on the brink of defeat and seemingly had no way out against Aporia.

"It's over…" Luna looked up "There's…nothing I can do."

"You'd needn't give up yet child." A light reached out to her "For you are special, and I will protect you for you are destined for something greater than this…Although it sounds quite silly given our names, we are capable of experiencing many emotions."

A pink light flashed and Happiness appeared.

"And right now,…I've quite angry." She hissed "Aporia you seek the destruction of my creation, the pain of my servants and to meddle in the realm of things you humans should not be tampering with! But I am still supposed to avoid punishing you humans, so I will give you a choice, you can give up this fight walk away and not be punished…"

She looked up "Or you may duel me, Happiness one of the Gods of light!"

"Which will it be, will you walk away with your life, or be so foolish as to attempt to slay a God!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wasn't gonna have Yuki do much during the WRGP so rather than have her spectate like 30 episodes worth of duels I just skipped them.**

**Pick Up Point- EP 139ish.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Happiness Vs Aporia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Well as the humans say age before beauty." Happiness drew a card "So I'll go first."

Her duel disk was a blade of pure pink light that manifested out of her arm.

_She's amazing…she's really doing this for us?_

"I summon Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda in attack mode." Happiness placed a card down on her light board.

A woman clad in a forest green cloak appeared wielding a staff, her hair was long and lime green, she was cute.

**Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1800**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." She nodded.

"Hmph, the gods hold no power here." Aporia said "I play the spell **Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress** now we both have the ability to special summon one level four or lower machine type monster from our hand, but if at the end of your turn you control no machine type monsters you lose 100 life points."

"I see…that will be a problem." Happiness frowned.

"I use Fortissimo to special summon Meklord Army of Wisel and then normal summon Meklord army of Skiel." He played two monsters and then set three cards.

**Army of Wisel- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 0**

**Army of Skiel- LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 100**

"Meklord Army of Wisel destroy Beast Tamer Winda!"

"TSK!" Happiness hissed taking 200 points of real damage.

**Happiness 4000 to 3800 LP**

"If that's all my monsters effect activates." She said "When destroyed Winda can summon a monster with Ritual Beast in it's name from my deck or extra deck, so Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin in defense mode."

**Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin: LVL 6 ATK 200 DEF 2800**

"It's now officially my turn." Happiness said "I summon Ritual Beast Elder."

**Ritual Beast Elder: LVL 2 ATK 200 DEF 1000**

"When this wise old man is summoned I can summon an additional Ritual Beast monster." She explained "So I will be summoning Ritual Beast Tamer Lara in defense mode."

**Ritual Beast Tamer Lara- LVL 1 ATK 100 DEF 2000**

"When she is summoned I can special summon a Ritual Beast monster from my graveyard, so I'll bring back Winda."

"Hmph!" the green haired girl smiled.

_So many monsters…_

"I will now play the trap **Ritual Beast Steeds!"** she said "It allows me to destroy monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of Ritual beast monsters I control which is for, so both your Meklord Army monsters are destroyed."

"What!" he gasped.

"Do you see now how foolish it is to challenge a god!" she smirked "You are wide open. I switch Ulti-Pettlephin to attack mode and play the Spell **Sword and Shield** to flip all my monsters attack and defense points."

Happiness gave a somewhat dark smile.

"Take your punishment well…what happened to that gusto from a mere moment ago." She smirked as her monsters attacked at once and ended the duel on just her second turn.

"Incredible." I gasped.

"That ends things." She smiled at me "The fight is not over yet I'm afraid so be wary."

She touched my head.

"The Gods watch over you Luna…" she said "Do pass this test, and greatness shall await you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Vs Sherry

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Crow, Akiza and I walked down the cold halls of the flying temple, seeking out the gear to halt its descent, I sensed a godly pressure from nearby in the direction Luna and Leo went which but me at ease. We entered into a room that was almost pure white, painfully so the only thing in there was a large grey pillar.

"That's it up there." I walked closer "Let's shut it down."

"Something is here." Cleo warned me.

"You won't be going any farther." A European woman with long blonde hair stepped out.

_It's the girl from my dream…Sherry._

"Sherry." Akiza gasped confirming my suspicion of who she was.

"So you're working with ZONE." I hummed "Planning to guard this final spot I see."

"I thought you wanted revenge on Iliaster." Sherry said "Now you're working with them?"

"If she won't get out of the way…let's make her!" Cleo growled taking over "Move it brat!"

"This has nothing to do with you, stay out of the way." Sherry glared.

"HMPH!" Crow threw her a card.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Your butler gave it too me." He said "He told me it's from your parents."

"Everything began with this." She sighed "Do you know what happens to someone like me who's lived her whole life for revenge?"

"You suffer for it." I said jumping into control.

"Yes, but now after meeting ZONE I have hope to live, I have seen God." She said.

"Your false gods are nothing." Cleo and I said "Enough talk, let's settle this with a duel when we defeat you you'll get out of our way! We'll see who reigns supreme your future machine god…"

I held up my ringed hand "Or my divine protectors!"

We began a duel, the three of us Vs Sherry.

"My life is connected to this planetary gear." Sherry said as the floor rumbled a bit "It won't stop unless you defeat me."

"Wouldn't have expected any less." I clicked my deck into my disc.

"If you two kids don't have the stomach for it, they quit now." Cleo told Crow and Akiza.

"Fine." Crow engaged his disc.

"Hmm." Akiza nodded.

"I'm going first." Sherry drew her hand "I play the field spell **Ecole de Zone!** While this is on the field no player my direct attack another."

A rose and flower covered temple appeared as our field.

"I will fight you all at once." Two copies of Sherry appeared.

"She split?" Cleo gasped as fog swept over the field.

"I don't see the others…" I hummed.

"This illusory fog is going to separate us." Cleo warned "We can't see each other's turns."

"Hm." Sherry appeared before me laughing softly as she looked down from the top of a fountain.

"You plan on managing three duels at once, good luck with that." I started playing **"Cards of Consonance."**

I discarded a card and then drew two

" **Foolish Burial."** I threw a card away "and then summon Dragunity Dux."

**Dragunity Dux: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"Hmm?" Cleo looked on as our monster was destroyed and replaced with a token.

"I see…" Cleo hummed.

I waited a bit for Akiza and Crow to take their turns, I couldn't see them but I trusted in them.

_No…this doesn't make sense, she's playing monsters in a strange way…_

"We need to get this field zone off." Cleo told me "I have an idea, but we must last as long as possible."

"Right." I nodded when my turn started again.

I summoned Phalanx but it was turned into a token like before and played a facedown.

"Huh?!" I gasped when one of my tokens was suddenly destroyed.

**Cleo and Yuki- 4000 to 3300 LP**

Sherry's monster changed, this time she had one of Crow's birds.

"She's trying to trick us." I smirked.

"Fear not things are ready." Cleo smirked back placing her hand on our deck "There's enough on the board, lend my your strength so we may lend it to them."

"Right!" I said **"A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card that they need to draw!"**

" **This power may even transcend space and time!"** Cleo drew and slapped a card down "We sacrifice our token, Crow's token and Akiza's token! And tribute summon!"

The ground quaked around us as I caught on.

"God of Death Anubis!" she yelled.

**God of Death Anubis: LVL 10 ATK 3500 DEF 4500**

"Hmm?" Sherry looked around "Where is this monster of yours?"

"He doesn't quite fit in here." I smirked as a chunk of the roof was blown off.

"HMM!" the giant jackal came into view.

"Impossible." Sherry gasped.

"We then give up 1000 life points to activate Anubis special ability **Death Pact!"**

Anubis staff glowed.

"To destroy all spells and traps on the field, and deal 250 damge to the owner for each card they have destroyed!"

The purple death wave cascaded over the field, wiping out Sherry's field spell.

**Cleo and Yuki- 3300 to 2300 LP**

**Sherry- 4000 to 3000 LP**

The fog vanished and I saw Akiza and Crow once more.

"Now this duel is over!" I yelled "Anubis!"

" **Death Beam!"**

The staff glowed once more and obliterated Sherry's remaining life points.

"We win." I stepped hard "Don't mess with our power."

* * *

**Later**

At the end of the day as always Cleo and I stood on the sidelines and watched the true chosen one defeat the villain and save us all, but now…things were done and we'd be separated from our friends once more, something I had grown to accept would be coming.

"Yuki…" Happiness approached me as I zipped my bag.

"Hmm?"

"Your next assignment will not come for some time." She told me "But…we've come to understand you've grown quite lonely."

"Hmm, it took you this long." I gave her a little back talk.

"Yes, we failed to take into account your feelings." She frowned "But, we hope to remedy that at this time, we've once more selected a champion for us to fight alongside you."

"So you're giving us a partner?" Cleo asked.

"You could say that." Happiness smiled "Though you already have wonderful chemistry I feel I don't need to worry?"

"So who is this new weirdo you're sticking me with?" I asked.

"Hey I'm not weird!" Luna stepped in.

"Luna?!"

"She accepted her destiny as our representative." Happiness smiled "She will follow you now, guide her well."

"Luna are you sure about this?" I asked "IF you stay you'll end up like me, stuck living while others pass you by."

"I understand." She frowned a bit "But…I want to help more people with you."

I sighed a bit.

"I look forward to working with you." She smiled "Forever!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So Luna's sticking around, on to Zexal!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Zexal

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**We're starting right around Episode 10 of Zexal just so you know.** _

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I stretched slowly as I got to the door and unlocked it, flipping on a few lights to get ready for the day. As was my not normal life the world kept on ticking and I adapted, now I live in a place called Heartland City and run a small game shop of all things, you'd think I'd want to get away from dueling but it's what I'm good at and know best so might as well make an easy living.

"Hey Yuki have you seen my necklace?" Luna came down stairs.

"You need to keep a better eye on this." I tossed her the five gemmed piece of divine jewelry "I found it nearly slipping down the bathroom drain."

"Sorry." She laughed hooking it on.

Luna has taken as well as one can to a life like ours, at first she was fine with it, but then…everyone else got old, and she stayed a young teenager. She's changed up her look over the years and is now sporting a knit hat, sweater and skirt combo, it's cute. There are some advantages to her being stuck as a teen despite being an older woman, it makes getting set up in a new town easy, just have her pretend to be my daughter and we're golden.

"Say, how's school going?" I asked.

"Well I've got straight A's." she shrugged "But this is also the third time I've gone to highschool now so it's a given I would think."

"Still, how's he coming along.?" I asked.

"Who the next chosen one?" she asked "School just started so I can't say but…"

"But what?" Cleo floated over as I wiped the glass counter off.

"I saw him duel the other day…he's bad." Luna said "Like…real bad. Then again I heard he beat Shark the other day."

"Try and convince him to come in here." I said "If he is the chosen one we need to prepare him."

"Nothing a few lessons from us can't fix." Cleo laughed.

"There's another thing, I noticed a spirit following him, but no one else did." She told me "This mission, these number cards the Gods told us to look out for."

"It's all quite strange, but we've got a few of them." I said "So we should be sure to protect them, bring the kid after school, and be ready."

"Of course." She sprung up and grabbed her backpack "I'm off."

"Bye." I nodded.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Yuma!" I ran up to the boy "You like dueling right."

"Heck yeah!" he yelled "Uhh but-."

Yuma Tsukumo the newest chosen one set up to decide the fate of humanity and the one Yuki, Cleo and I are supposed to assist. He's loud, dumb and frankly I don't know what the universe sees in him but a chosen one is a chosen one.

"I've noticed, you're not the best…" I hummed "You know my Mom runs a card shop, you should come by and she'll give you a few tips."

"I don't know Yuma." Tori, his friend who's a girl but not his girlfriend tried to discourage him.

"You don't have to buy anything, just come see." She smiled "And bring your favorite cards, Mom would love a look."

I looked past him at that strange blue white spirits floating behind him.

_And don't forget to bring him too._

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"So this is the chosen one?" Cleo said as I looked over Yuma's deck while he ran around the store.

He came with a couple of friends, a green haired girl named Tori, a larger boy named Bronk, A girl who acted like a cat, a kid in a top hat and a nerdy boy.

_He's got quite the posse, but this deck, this is a lot of these number cards, just what are these things._

"I've seen worse, but to really gauge how good you are I'd love to see you in action." I smiled and looked passed him.

"Of course we'd love to see what you have to my dear." Cleo told his little spirit friend.

"You can…" the ghost gasped.

"We are Cleopatra and Yuki, messengers of the Gods of Light, as is Luna." Cleo told him "I'm sure since you are intertwined with him you are aware something is coming for Yuma, and you as well…what is your name?"

"Astral." He said.

"Come one let's try this out." I said "I've got an arena attached to the back room, I wanna watch you duel."

I led the kids into the back and unlocked the door, flipping the power on and firing up the spotlights.

"Get set up." I told Yuma.

"Where's your Disc, and Gazer?" he asked.

"Oh shrimp you're not dueling me, I'd crush you." I laughed.

"You're dueling me Yuma." Luna smiled across at him, clipping a purple and gold Gazer on over her eye.

The Duel Gazer, a new invention that used a sort of virtual reality to add to the duel experience.

"Shall we begin?" Luna smiled "Since you're the challenger you go first okay?"

I looked over and saw Astral was already trying to lead Yuma with tips.

"I'll start and summon Ganbara Knight!" Yuma said playing a knight with twin shields.

**Ganbara Knight: LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF**

"Since I summoned a level 4 monster I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand.

A shadowy black lizard appeared.

**Kagetokage: LVL 4 ATK 1100 DEF 1500**

"Heh." He smiled "Now I overlay the two of them and summon Number 39: Utopia!"

**Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"I'll lay a facedown card and end my turn." He smiled.

"Then I'll start." Luna drew a card "First I'll play foolish burial and discard a card from my hand, then I'll summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!"

A pathetic little rabbit dragon appeared and fluttered near Luna.

**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman: LVL 1 ATK 400 DEF 300**

"When I summon this monster, I can add a Destruction Sword card from my deck to my hand." She said grabbing a card "Then I activate its next effect and tribute it to summon a Buster Blader card from my hand or grave, so I'll bring out the card I discarded! Buster Blader!"

"HMPH!" a large purple armored swordsman with a long blade appeared.

**Buster Blader: LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

"Now I'll play the spell **Destruction Swordsman Fusion!"** she smiled "This allows me to fusion summon a monster in my extra deck with the name Buster Blader in it using materials in my hands."

"A fusion summon!" the kids gasped.

_You don't see many of these nowadays._

"So I fuse Dragon Buster Destruction Sword and Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster to summon Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

Another Buster Blader this one with more armor, some of which was white appeared.

**Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman: LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2500**

"Now it's my turn!" Luna smiled "So Buster Blader attack Utopia!" she smiled.

"HM!" Yuma looked smug "Number cards can only be destroyed by other number cards."

"That's fine." Luna smiled "You'll still take damage though."

**Yuma- 4000 to 3900.**

"Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman you can attack too!"

**Yuma 3900 to 3600**

"That's all for my turn." She said playing one facedown.

"Interesting, he's not as phased as I thought he'd get…what's he planning?" I wondered.

"I play **Flip Flap!"** Yuma played a spell "It lets me change a battle position, so I'll move Buster Blader into Defense mode and then have Utopia attack!"

" **TSK!"** Luna hissed when her monster was destroyed "I trigger the trap **Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman!"**

"Huh?" Astral even looked surprised "Oh dear."

"By sending a Buster Blader and Destruction Sword card in my deck to the grave." Luna smirked dispatching some cards "I can special Synchro summon Buster Dragon from my Extra Deck but it will be destroyed at the end of the next turn!"

A huge purple black feathered and scaled dragon filled the room.

"End the turn Yuma." Astral warned him.

_So he sees it…but Yuma doesn't…_

"My turn." Luna drew "Perfect… **Level Tuning!** This spell reduces the level of all my monsters by one for the rest of the turn."

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 to LVL 7**

**Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman- LVL 8 to LVL 7**

"It's ready! I overlay Level Seven Buster Dragon with Level Seven Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer to summon!" Luna held her hand up as her necklace glowed "Number 74!"

"A Number!" Yuma gasped.

A swirled appeared in the air and absorbed both of Luna's monsters as a Arabian like man appeared, with baggy pants, large hat, cape and boots, you couldn't see his face but he was magical with glowing eyes.

"Number 74: Master of Blades!"

**Number 74: Master of Blades- RANK 7 ATK 2700 DEF 2300**

"I can destroy your monster now." Luna smiled.

"You don't have to worry." I told Yuma and Astral "Losing here won't lose your number cards to us, this place is protected by God."

"Master of Blades attack Utopia!" Luna smiled.

"I detach a material to activate Utopia's effect and negate an attack." Yuma said.

"No don't!" Astral yelled.

"Too late, I'll detach a material too." Luna smiled "When Master of Blades is targeted for an effect or attack I can detach and XYZ material to negate that activation and destroy that card!"

Luna's monster flipped and threw out a dozen spectral daggers that perforated Yuma's monster.

"Now you're open!" Luna attacked.

"That's enough." I said "I saw what I needed to see."

"Hmm…right." Luna stopped her attack.

"Listen Yuma, as someone who's worked with a voice in her head for a hundred years I have one piece of advice." I told him "You need to trust your buddy there more, it's fine to react if it's tight but listen to him as well. But…you've got a lot of potential so…"

"We'll take you under our wing." Cleo took over my body and laughed.

"How did you get that card?" Yuma asked Luna "I need it…"

"And you can have it once the world is saved." Luna smiled "Same with her card."

"You have one too?" they looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded "You'll see it eventually, now you want to collect all these Number cards and restore Astral's memory correct?"

"How'd you-."

"I have a lot of ways, but trust me, Luna, Cleo and I are on your side, if you're gathering these Number Cards we'll help you out." I smirked flashing my rings "Come on kids, let's have a little chat."

I've found beating around the bush just makes things awkward so I told him straight up, I was a servant of the Gods sent here to ensure he saved the world from something and achieved destiny, in this case it was likely about the Astral world, but that would come later, first I had to teach him to not suck so hard.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 11**

**So Luna's running a Buster Blader/Destruction Sword deck this series, You'll see Yuki and Cleo's new deck next chapter.**

**Oh and even though it can go probably go unsaid and just be obvious, the reason Yuki/Cleo and Luna aren't corrupted by the number cards is because of their divine protection.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Madolche

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Remember this important lesson you two, it's the most important thing I have to teach. When you trust your partner you can be a truly great duelist" I said looking across the counter at Yuma and Astral "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even generate the very card the need to draw, you must trust in your deck at all costs. Now…"

"What the hell are you so depressed for you brat!" Cleo snapped at Yuma "Oh I know it's because you lost to that Shark kid isn't it!"

"Cleo relax." I sighed.

He looked surprised.

"Tori and Luna mentioned it." I said "Also I could have just totally read your mind to figure it out but that feels intrusive. Look Shark is a good duelist, he won a tournament I ran here once, smart and skilled kid. But…you've lost every duel against my practice decks."

"At this rate the two of you won't be helping anyone and certainly won't collect the numbers." Cleo warned.

"That's not true I can do it!" Yuma yelled.

"Don't scream." I sighed "Astral…you tell me what you think is wrong?"

The strange spirit thought for a bit "Normally Yuma would at least have some basic strategy, but now he simply rushes in attacking over and over, not listening to any advice."

"I thought the same thing." I nodded "Was the first thing I told you to listen and trust your partners?"

"You've gotten obsessed with Reginald." I told him "I've looked at Tori's memories of that duel, I can assure you it's not that Shark is simply better than you…He planned, studied and thought up a way to defeat you. He knows you, but you don't know him, knowing is half the battle."

"I'll tell you the truth so you understand." Cleo said.

"Shark was disqualified from the National tournament for looking at his opponent's deck without permission." I explained "It's considered bad practice to look at someone's deck without their okay, even more so in the semi-pro circuits, he 'cheated' and was fairly disqualified."

"That's it…" Yuma looked a little confused.

"Come on there's somewhere we need to go." I got up "There's a deck on display and I want you to see it, it's important to me. Luna, Tori let's go!"

* * *

**Later**

"Okay here we are." I parked outside and got out "Don't worry I've got permission to show you this early."

_To think that deck is here again._

"Yuki…" Cleo paused.

"Yeah, I see them." I looked into the window to see people walking up.

"You can't come in here." I called back "But then again…you just want to steal so me saying that won't stop you."

I turned around to face the men, two were older, one with dreadlocks and one with a buzz cut, the other I recognized as Shark.

"They have number cards." Luna told me.

"I know." I calmed her "REVELATION!"

I scanned the one's mind, the plan was simple, they'd steal that deck and make shark take the fall.

"I'll settle this the old-fashioned way." I looked at them "You'll duel us, win and I'll let you in, lose and you go home okay. Oh you can have mine and Yuma's number cards too."

"Wait what?!" the boy yelled.

"So that's what this is called." The darker skinned man held up a card "We're this strong with two, we'll be even stronger with more."

_That's if, come and take on something you don't understand._

"Yuma you'll be my partner okay." I told him "You know how to Tag Duel right?"

"Uhh, yeah." He nodded,

"Then let's go!" I slid a Gazer on that looked like an Egyptian Eye.

The Scanner showed me my two opponents, Scorch and Chills.

"Let's go!" Cleo laughed.

"I'm ready." I drew a hand.

"I'll take the first turn." Scorch said setting a monster and two facedowns "I end my turn."

_That was quick…_

"Yuma go before us." I said.

"Okay…" he nodded "I summoned Zubaba Knight!"

**Zubaba Knight: LVL 3 ATK 1600 DEF 900**

"Now attack his face down monster." He said.

"MORON!" Cleo snapped "No one can attack on the first turn of a tag duel; didn't you say you knew that?!"

"Oh…Uhh…" he tired laughing it off "In that case I end my turn."

Chills went next, setting two cards and summoning Pompadour Blizzardon.

**Pompadour Blizzardon: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1400**

"Then it's my turn." I drew "Let's go Cleo!"

"Right." She nodded "We summon Madolche Mewfeuille!"

**Madolche Mewfeuille- LVL 3 ATK 500 DEF 300**

A small plushy pink cat appeared.

"It's effect activates and allows me to summon another Madolche monster from my hand!" I said "Madolche Messengelato!"

**Madolche Messengelato: LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

A post man like fellow appeared.

"Now his effect activates." I smiled "Since there's a beast type Madolche monster on the field I can add a Madolche spell or trap to my hand, so I'll add and then play **Madolche Ticket**! But it won't do anything for now."

"Now the Spell **Double Summon**!" Cleo smiled "This let's us conduct another normal Summon, we summon Madolche Magileine!"

**Madolche Magileine: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

"When she's summoned we add another Madolche monster from our deck to our hand." I drew a card "It's set! The condition is Two Level Four Madolche monsters, we overlay Magileine and Messengelato to XYZ summon Madolche Queen Tiramisu!"

Both my monsters were sucked into the swirl and out emerged a regal white hair cake queen.

**Madolche Queen Tiramisu: Rank 4 ATK 2200 DEF 2100**

"I set two cards face down and then end the turn." I smiled "Oh did things not work out like you planned?"

Both men looked flustered.

"You figured at least one of us would trigger effect damage and make you be able to use your face down cards, the cards that would allow you to summon cards for your partner and set up your Numbers." Cleo looked up.

"We've been around a long-time boys." I said "Rigging the Auto-shuffle is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"It doesn't matter, we can still kick your ass!" Scorch drew "I flip summon Flamesaurus and since it was flipped face up it's level increases by one!"

**Flamesaurus- LVL 4-5 ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"I play the trap **Secret Barrel!"** Cleo yelled.

_Bring it out…_

"This trap deals 200 damage to an opponent for each card in their hand and on the field!" I explained targeting Chills.

"GAH!" he was blasted and his life points dropped.

**Chills- 4000 to 2800**

"Hmph you activated what you knew was there!" he laughed "My trap **Blizzard Egg LVL 5!** This lets me choose a player to special summon a level 5 monster from their hand or take 500 damage, Scorch!"

"Oh lucky me, My Baggy-Pants Lavasaurus is a level 5 monster." He smirked "And now that I have two level 5's I'll overlay them and XYZ summon Number 61: Volcasaurus!"

**Number 61: Volcasaurus: RANK 5 ATK 2500 DEF 1000**

"Since you're such an annoying old woman I'll start with you!" he yelled.

"Hey I'm only thirty…well at least there's a thirty in my current age I think" I pouted.

"By detaching a material I can destroy a monster on the field and deal damage to the owner equal to it's attack, so Volcasaurus destroy Madolche Queen Tiramisu!"

"I play my other trap!" I smirked **"Madolche Nights!** When I monster effect activates and I have no monsters in my graveyard I can negate the effect."

"But since you activated your effect you can attack this turn, so my Queen is safe." I smiled as he ended his turn.

"I'll go." Yuma drew "I summon Goblindbergh!"

A goblin in a plane flew out.

**Goblindbergh: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 0**

"When he's summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand and change him to defense mode, so I summon Gagaga Magician!"

**Gagaga Magician: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

_He's going for it already…_

"I overlay my two monsters and summon Number 39: Utopia!"

The hulking swordsman flashed out.

**Number 39: Utopia- RANK 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"I trigger **Avalanche**!" Chills said "When and XYZ monster is summoned I can trigger this to freeze it solid, now it can't attack and using it's ability means you take 500 damage!"

"It's fine." Cleo told them "No reason to panic, but do be more careful Yuma, you walked into the trap."

"I go now." Chills drew "I switch Blizzardon to defense mode and then play **Frozen Ice Cave** to increase its level by one. Next I play a face down monster and end the turn."

_He wants to summon his Number soon._

"Then it's my turn." I drew a card "I tribute Madolche Mewfeuille to summon Madolche Puddingcess!"

A cute blond princess girl twirled around.

**Madolche Puddingcess: LVL 5 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"Next I detach my Messengelato from Queen Tiramisu to return up to two Madolche monsters in my graveyard to my deck, and when I do that I can return cards on your field to the deck equal to the number of cards I returned, so I'll send Pompadour Blizzardon and Volcasaurus back to your decks while putting Mewfeuille and Messengelato back in our deck!" Cleo and I said "And we can also use the effect of Madolche Ticket, when a Madolche card is returned to the hand or deck by card effect I can add a Madolche monster in my deck to my hand and if I control a Fairy Type Madolche monster I can summon it, so I'm bringing out another Madolche Puddingcess!"

"Now the real show starts!" we laughed "First since there are no cards in my graveyard both my Puddingcess gain 800 ATK and DEF points!"

**Madolche Puddingcess- ATK and DEF 1000 to 1800**

"Now we overlay one Puddingcess with our Rank 4 Queen Tiramisu to summon the Rank 5 XYZ Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode!"

A Puddingcess in a brown dress speared.

**Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode – Rank 5 ATK 2500 DEF 2200**

"You can do that?" Yuma asked.

"Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode has the special ability that lets you use a Rank 4 Madolche XYZ as material." I explained playing one last card "Madolche Chateau, this makes it so all my Madolche monsters gain 500 attack and defense."

**Madolche Puddingcess: ATK 1800 to 2300 DEF 1800 to 2300**

**Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode: ATK 2500 to 3000 DEF 2200 to 2700**

"Now it's over!" I smiled "Madolche Puddingcess attack Chills' facedown monster!"

My basic Puddingcess attacked to reveal his facedown monster, another Pompadour Blizzardon which was destroyed.

"Now finish this Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-mode!" I commanded "Direct attack!"

**Chills- 2800 to 0**

"The duel is over." I took my gazer off "You lose."

Astral took their number cards back, restoring a small portion of his memory.

"You see Yuma, you've watched a pro now, so don't get lax, I carried you though that duel, but I won't always be able to do that." I said "You should remember that too Reggie."

_Something big is coming, I don't know what but I need to prepare Yuma, he needs to progress faster._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 13**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. The only thing we have to fear...

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"You guys encountered someone else hunting the number cards?" Yuki said as we arrived at the shop.

"Yeah, at the mall." Yuma told her.

"But, time stopped when he showed up." I told her "It was strange. The guy who lost, looked like a husk afterward."

"May haps his soul was taken with the card?" Cleo posited.

"Regardless if there's a dangerous guy out there hunting the Number Cards you'd best be extra careful Yuma." Yuki warned "Don't hesitate to call if something is going bad."

"But now we know we're not the only people looking for those cards." I said.

We sent Yuma home and closed up shop for the night.

"Keep an extra close eye on him okay." She told me.

"Will do."

* * *

**The Next Day**

I was walking home with Yuma the next day when it happened, it got dark and started to downpour out of the blue…and then it all stopped, time frozen in space. This other number hunter this…Kite, in just one turn he had summoned two Numbers and nearly defeated Yuma.

_I need to get him out of this duel…_

I was about to use a godly power to force the duel to end, but then Kita just ran away saying something had come up, but those few turns had been enough to shatter Yuma's confidence again.

"It's a problem." Yuki told him "If you constantly live in fear of dueling you will never succeed. Come on to the training room."

_To think there was a boy that young at that level of skill, though now that I thaink about it Akiza was probably that age during the Signer times so it's not that odd._

"We already know you are above our level." Astral said "What would dueling you accomplish in this case."

"You're not dueling me." She said "You're dueling a friend of mine."

She gestured across the duel ring at an older man, I didn't recognize him but I figured if Yuki knew him it must be fine. He was kinda ratty, a bit hobo like if I had to admit, his coat was tattered and his face looked pale white, his hair and long beard as well.

"He was kind enough to come over here and duel you, so don't put on a poor show." She said.

"Please treat me kindly, let's see what you can do." He smiled "Shall we?"

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"You'll see." She smiled at me.

"…okay." Yuma nodded.

"Humor and old man, let me go first would you." He smiled with yellow teeth.

"Okay." Yuma nodded.

"…I set five face down cards." The old man said "That's all.'

"Seriously?" Yuma and Astral were both surprised.

"Be careful Yuma." Astral warned.

"So…that's it." Cleo hummed.

Yuma seemed to be studying his hand, thinking.

"I-."

"Careful." Astral warned.

"I know." Yuma growled.

_They're afraid of the trap…no…he's afraid of the traps._

"I summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma said

**Gagaga Magician: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"I activate a trap!" the man said.

"No." Astral hissed.

" **Paleozoic Pikaia!"** the man said "I discard a card and then draw two cards."

"Wait that's it?" Yuma blinked.

"Yes." The man smiled.

"Well then Gagaga Magician attack!"

" **Paleozoic Eldonia!"** The old man said "You should have been warier, this trap means your monster loses 500 ATK and DEF for the rest of the turn, and I play **Paleozoic Marrella!** Which allows me to discard a trap from my deck. Now you'll see the fear in this deck! I trigger the effects of Pikaia and the Paleozoic Leanchoilia in my graveyard to summon them to the field as monsters!"

**Paleozoic Pikaia: LVL 2 ATK 1200 DEF 0**

**Paleozoic Leanchoilia: LVL 2 ATK 1200 DEF 0**

That was enough to get Yuma to stop his attack "I play **Swords of Revealing Light!"**

"You should be more nervous about things in the unknown." The man said "Humans fear the unknown and there's nothing more unknown than the least explored place on the planet, the deepest depths of the sea."

"This man…he's-!" I gasped.

"Yes." Yuki smiled as the old man started his turn.

"You…didn't." I said "That's too much for him."

She didn't answer for a bit "He needs challenges to grow, he's too weak now."

"I overlay both my Paleozoic monsters to XYZ summon Paleozoic Opabinia!"

A massive orange anteater like crustacean appeared.

**Paleozoic Opabinia: RANK 2 ATK 0 DEF 2400**

"While this card is face up on the field I can activate traps from my hand, so I'll play **Paleozoic Canadia** which flips your monster face down!"

Gagaga Magician was forced down.

"Then I the face down **Paleozoic Pikaia** to once more discard a card and draw two." He told Yuma "Now I play **Paleozoic Dinomischus** which banishes a face up card, so your Swords of Revealing Light! Now I trigger a chain with my graveyard monsters to summon Pikaia and Canadia from the graveyard as monsters!"

**Paleozoic Pikaia: LVL 2 ATK 1200 DEF 0**

**Paleozoic Canadia: LVL 2 ATK 1200 DEF 0**

"Now I overlay them and summon **Paleozoic Anomalocaris!"**

A giant black and purple crab beast snapped its claws.

**Paleozoic Anomalocaris: RANK 2 ATK 2400 DEF 0**

"Now I detach Pikaia from Anomalocaris to trigger its ability and destroy a card on the field, your facedown Gagaga Magician!" the old man destroyed Yuma's card "Now attack directly!"

"GAH!" Yuma yelled as his life drained.

**Yuma- 4000 to 1600**

"That's all for my turn." The man said.

"Hmm." Yuma drew a card and got ready "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician and then summon Gagaga Girl!"

**Gagaga Girl: LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 800**

"She has an ability that makes her the same level as Gagaga Magician!" he yelled.

"Yuma he still has traps." Astral warned.

"It's fine I overlay Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician to summon Number 39: Utopia!"

**Number 39: Utopia- RANK 4 ATK 2500 DEF 0**

"That's it." Yuki smiled.

"Since Gagaga girl was used as XYZ material Utopia gains an ability, by detaching a unite a monster you special summoned has it's attack lowered to zero." Yuma said pointing at Anomalocaris.

"Sorry but Anomalocaris isn't affected by monster effects." The old man smiled.

"Still…Utopia attack!"

"Yuma wait!" Astral tried to stop him.

"HMPH!" the old man's monster was destroyed.

**Old Man- 4000 to 3900**

"That's it." Yuma smiled.

"Wonderful, facing it head on." The old man drew "I set a card and end the turn."

"I'll summon Zubaba Knight!" Yuma drew "Now Utopia attack Opabinia!"

**Zubaba Knight: LVL 3 ATK 1600 DEF 900**

" **Paleozoic Hallucigenia!"** the old man flipped a trap "This halves your monster's attack."

The monster's battles and the old man lost again to Utopia.

**Old Man 3900 to 2650**

"And then Zubaba Knight!"

**Old Man 2650 to 1050**

"I think that's all, you agree?" Yuki asked the old man.

"Yes, my hand is not sufficient to counter attack, no point in wasting time." He smiled "You attacked the fear in your heart without issue, it's not you who's afraid to lose, but him."

He pointed at Astral.

"The simple fact that you did not know worried you, the idea that you might not be the strongest but fear in your heart." He said "Fear is normal, as is not wanting to lose, but you can not let fear overwhelm you."

"You'll be fine if you work together." Yuki told Yuma and Astral "Know each other and know your limits, be afraid but use that to catalyze your strength."

"Well I should be going." The old man fixed his coat "Till we meet again."

"Wait who are you?" Yuma asked.

The man let out a creepy laugh "That's not a worry you need to bother with."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 15**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Number 96

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"They're late." Cleo hissed a bit as I leaned on the counter "Unacceptable."

"He's a teenager I'm sure something just came up with his friends." I told her "Then again Luna said he was having an argument with that Bronk kid."

"Shall we investigate?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded touching the counter **"God's Footsteps!"**

"Now which one is he?" Cleo hummed.

* * *

**Later**

" **Shield!"** I slid to a stop as a strange blackness oozed out at Tori and Bronk.

The divine light of my shield pushed it back and allowed me to stand up.

"Miss Yuki!" Tori gasped.

"Something was wrong, should have figured you don't usually miss our lessons." I hummed looking at Astral "What happened to you?"

He was all altered in color; a black tone and red markings having replaced the sky blue and gold look.

"Number…96…" Astral hissed as sparks and ooze gathered around him.

"I see…Yuki sleep for a bit." Cleo told me.

"Okay." I traded places and let her take control.

"You want number do you?" Cleo said "Well I have one, so let's get this show on the road!"

**Cleo's POV**

I drew a hand as the duel started.

" **Madolche Ticket"** I played a spell card "Then I summon Madolche Magileine."

A witch with a fork popped up.

**Madolche Magileine: LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

"When she's summoned I add a Madolche monster from my deck to my hand." I pulled out a card "I set two face downs and end the turn."

Yuma drew a card, his mind being controlled by that dark number.

"I activate a trap, **Madolche Waltz!"** I smirked "Now when a Madolche monster attacks or is attacked you take 300 damages!"

"It matters not." Number 96 said "I remove Pinecono from my hand to the grave to special summon Acorno, and since Pinecono was sent from the hand to the graveyard it can be special summoned, and then I summon Darklon!"

Three monsters appeared on the field.

**Acorno- LVL 1 ATK 200 DEF 400**

**Pinecono- LVL 1 ATK 400 DEF 200**

**Darklon- LVL 1 ATK 100 DEF 100**

"Three monsters." I hissed.

"When Darklon is summoned all monsters on my field gain one level and become DARK type." He said.

_He's set it up already…_

"I overlay Acorno, Pinecono and Darklon, from the overlay network I summon my true form!" he yelled "Number 96: Dark Mist!"

An oozing black giant formed out of a slimy blob.

**Number 96: Dark Mist- RANK 2 ATK 100 DEF 1000 Overlays 3**

"It's different than before." Tori told me "Before it was just a blob."

_It can change forms?_

"Summoning yourself on the first turned, are you truly that worried?" I smirked at him.

"No, I'm confident." He laughed "Black Mist attacks Magileine!"

"You're attacks too low." I said.

"By detaching an overlay unit, the attack of the opponents monster is halved and added to my attack!" He said.

**Madolche Magileine- ATK 1400 to 700**

**Number 96: Dark Mist- OVRL 3-2 ATK 100 to 800**

"So…it will always have 100 more attack!" I hissed "GAH!"

My monster was shattered, and my life drained.

**Cleo- 4000 to 3900**

"Tsk, impotent brat." I hissed "When a Madolche monster is to be sent to the graveyard by an opponent's card it's instead shuffled into the deck. Also since my Madolche monster was attacked you take 300 damage from Madolche Waltz"

**Dark Mist- 4000 to 3700 LP**

I put my card back "But this triggers Madolche ticket which lets me add a Madolche monster to my hand."

"I set two cards." Dark Mist told me.

"I draw and start with **Double Summon** to summon two monsters this turn, I start with Madolche Cruffsant and then summon Madolche Butlerusk." I played a card.

A little doggy as well as a prim and proper servant appeared.

**Madolche Cruffsant: LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1200**

**Madolche Butlerusk: LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 800**

"When Butlerusk is summoned and there's another Madolche monster on the field I can add a field spell to my hand." I said "So I'll add and then play **Madolche Chateau** to give all my Madolche monsters 500 Attack and Defense **."**

A pastry castle appeared behind me.

**Cruffsant- 1500 to 2000 ATK**

**Butlerusk- 1500 to 2000 ATK**

"Then I trigger Cruffsant's effect, by returning another Madolche monster to my hand I can give it 300 attack and another level." I said.

**Cruffsant- LVL 3 to 4 and 2000 to 2300 ATK**

"Now Cruffsant attack!" I yelled.

"My monsters effect works if you attack as well!" Dark mist laughed.

**Dark Mist OVRL 2-1, 100 ATK to 1250**

**Cruffsant 2300 to 1150**

"You still take 300 from my Madolche Waltz!" I yelled as my monster was destroyed and returned to my deck.

**Dark Mist- 3700 to 3400 LP**

"I also trigger the trap **Madolchepalooza!"** I said "With this I summon all the Madolche monsters in my hand but they return to my deck at the end phase, so out come Madolche Marmalmaide, Chouxvalier and Anjelly!"

A maid, a cute knight and a fairy girl appeared.

**Madolche Marmalmaide- LVL 4 ATK 800 DEF 2000**

**Madolche Chouxvalier- LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300**

**Madolche Anjelly- LVL 4 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"With these three monsters I construct an Overlay Network!" I laughed "Are you ready to see it, my Number Card?!"

"Hmm…" Dark Mist smirked as lightning crackled down in a sparking orb.

"Descend from the storm!" I held my hand up " **NUMBER 91!"**

"RAAAH!" a huge blue serpent crackled.

"Thunder Spark Dragon!" I yelled.

**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon- RANK 4 ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"I set a card and end the turn." I smirked.

"It's foolish!" Dark Mist laughed "I still have an overlay unit; your monster is going to be destroyed. Go my dark self, crush her Dragon!"

"You still have a lot to learn, come back in a thousand years and maybe you can compete with me." I smirked "Iplay the Trap **Negate Attack** ; your battle phase is over!"

"Tsk, you merely live one more turn." He said "When you attack next I will crush you with your own power."

"I draw." I picked a card "Now I activate Thunder Spark Dragon's effect, by removing three overlay units I can destroy all other face up monsters on the field!"

"Impossible!" Dark Mist yelled.

" **Static Shockwave!"** I laughed as his true self shattered in a dazzling flash of lightning.

"I summon Madolche Hootcake!" I said.

**Madolche Hootcake- LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1100**

An owl appeared.

"You're wide open, get lost!" I yelled.

**Dark Mist 3400 to 0**

"I win!" I laughed "You fool!"

**Yuki's POV**

"Try to be more careful in the future okay, just cause you have special powers doesn't mean you guys can't be corrupted by the numbers." I warned Astral and Yuma.

"That was a super awesome Number Card!" Yuma said "I'm kinda glad we don't have to fight you for it."

"Oh?" I smirked "Maybe I'll make you win, like a final challenge."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Ep 22**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Luna Vs Kite

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"He's late." Tori pouted a bit.

"I'm sure Yuma's fine." I laughed her off "Just overslept."

_Still with all the stuff that's been happening, Kite, that fortune teller, Number 96…I am a bit worried._

Yuma was late for school, nothing super shocking but, still a bit troublesome.

"Hmm?" I looked over and saw Shark, he seemed out of sorts "I'll catch up Tori."

I followed him outside, where I found him dueling Kite.

_He want's Yuma's pendant…_

I watched on and watched Shark lose and lose bad for someone of his skill level, but now I had seen Kite battle twice, so there was no more holding out for me.

"I can't let you leave." I said tying my hair up "You will duel me, for the Number Card I have, and Yuma's key, oh…you'll be giving me back Shark's soul too, that's not for a human like you to touch!"

The gems on my necklace glowed "Now come on!"

"You can't afford to duel now Master, you've used 85% of your Photon Mode." The robot with him said.

"I said don't run away." I hissed as he fell off the building and glided away.

"Drat." I sighed "But you can't escape me **Divine Dome!"**

I put up a barrier to stop him.

"We are dueling, even if you don't want to." I landed near him "This dome will keep your energy up if that's a problem."

I slid my Gazer on "Now let's duel."

"Fine." A strange mark appeared on his eye.

"I go first." I said drawing "I start with the spell **Destruction Sword Fusion!** This allows me to summon fusion monster with Buster Blader as a material so I'll fuse Buster Blader and King of the Swamp to summon Dark Paladin."

A blackened Dark Magician with a long spear appeared.

**Dark Paladin- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2400**

"A fusion…" Kite hummed "But Dark Paladin requires Dark Magician and Buster Blader."

"King of the Swamp can be a substitute in any fusion summon as long as the other materials are the right ones." I told him "Now I'll summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!"

**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman- LVL 1 ATK 400 DEF 300**

"When summoned this monster lets me add a Buster Blader monster to my hand, so I'll add another basic Buster Blader to my hand." I told him "I'll also play **Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer** to add a Buster Blader to my hand."

_I have all three of my Buster Bladers around._

"I play **Polymerization** to fuse the Buster Blader in my hand with Buster Whelp and summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

**Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman- LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2500**

_The only card left in my hand is Buster Blader…and he knows it._

"I end my turn." I lowered my eyes.

"Then it's my turn." He drew "It took long enough, I summon Reverse Buster!"

**Reverse Buster- LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 0**

_Why summon a monster that can only attack face down monsters when I have two face up?_

"I set one card." He told me "And end my turn…why are you doing this?"

"Dueling you?" I said drawing a card "I have to look out for Astral and Yuma, it's my job. Not to mention your Number Hunting steals souls, and I can't overlook that."

_I must beat him._

"I play **Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars."** I said "I banish a Level seven monster in my hand or graveyard and draw two cards, so I'll lose my Buster Blader from my hand."

I drew two cards.

_This can do it, I'll crush him right away!_

" **I play Level Tuning!"** I smiled "It reduced the level of my face up monsters by one for this turn! Now with Dark Paladin and Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman I construct the overlay network to summon Number 74: Master of Blades!"

**Number 74: Master of Blades- RANK 7 ATK 2700 DEF 2300 OVRL 2**

_I can't let him summon his Galaxy Eyes_

"Master of Blades attacks Reverse Buster!" I said.

Kite did nothing, allowing me to destroy his monster and damage his life points.

**Kite- 4000 to 2700 LP**

"I end my turn." I told him.

"Good." He drew "I play Monster Reborn to revive Reverse Buster and then tribute it to summon Photon Leo!"

**Photon Leo- LVL 6 ATK 2100 DEF 1100**

A mechanical and energy shrouded Lion appeared.

"I equip it with **Photon Spear."** He told me "And then I set a card."

"My turn." I drew "Master of Blades Attacks Photon Leo!"

**Kite- 2700 to 2100**

"I trigger the trap **Armored Back!"** Kite smirked "If an monster I control has an equip card and is destroyed I can revive it from the graveyard and it can't be destroyed this turn."

_Drat…_

"I end the turn." I told him.

"Just stop wasting my time, give me the cards and I won't steal our soul with it." He told me looking at his hand.

"Why are you hunting the number cards, what do you need them for?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." He told me "Someone needs them more than I do."

"I see." I hummed.

"I summon Photon Circle." He told me summoning some strange wizard.

**Photon Circle: LVL 4 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"Since Photon Leo has Photon spear equipped it counts as two tributes, so I tribute it to summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"**

A large black and blue energy dragon roared out.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"Galaxy-Eyes attacks Master of Blades!" he laughed "And I use his effect to banish both monsters and remove all XYZ material from the other banished monster!"

_This isn't good…_

My monster vanished into a glowing slipstream, leaving me open.

"Now Photon Circle attacks directly!" he commanded.

"GAH!" I yelped as a spear cut at me.

**Luna- 4000 to 3000 LP**

"The battle phase is over so our monsters returns, but Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 ATK from each XYZ material that was removed.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- 3000 to 4000 ATK**

"Since your monster has no overlay units I play **Galaxy Storm** to destroy it!" he laughed.

_No…no…this is bad._

"My turn." I drew " **Pot of Greed** and **Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars."**

I drew more cards.

_Can I…maybe yes I can escape from this duel!_

"I start with **Premature Burial!"** I told him "I use it to revive Dark Paladin but take 800 life point damage as a result!"

**Luna- 3000 to 2200**

"Then I summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman and use its effect to tribute it and revive Buster Blader form the Graveyard!"

My swordsman returned.

"I summon Dragon Buster Destruction Sword." I said playing one last monster.

**Dragon Buster Destruction Sword- LVL 1 ATK 400 DEF 300.**

"Now I tune my Dragon Buster and my Buster Blader to Synchro Summon Buster Dragon!" I yelled.

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

"Why are you prolonging the inevitable, you can't stop my Galaxy eyes." Kite said "You have no Number Card left, just surrender."

"I have no Number left?" I looked up "Are you so sure about that? The conditions are that they must be level eight dark attribute monsters! I overlay Level Eight Buster Dragon and Level Eight Dark Paladin to summon Number 22!"

The overlay swirl appeared and two hulking arms reached out to pull up a large giant cloaked man.

"Zombiestein!"

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"Now I use its effect, by detaching an overlay unit and discarding a card I can change a monster you control to defense mode and negate its effects!" I smiled "Galaxy-Eyes is now in defense mode!"

"Destroy Photon Circle!" I yelled "End this!"

I smashed his monsters but Kite took no damage due to his monster's effect.

"Drat…I set a card and end the turn." I told him.

_I can escape this._

"It wasn't enough." Kite laughed "You're going to lose and both your Numbers will be mine! I change Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack mode!"

"I trigger a trap!" I yelled **"Ring of Destruction!"**

The flaming ring latched onto my monster.

"I can't escape your Dragon here!" I said "But I can get out with a draw!"

The ring exploded, dealing 4500 damage to us both.

**Kite- 2100 to 0 LP**

**Luna- 2200 to 0 LP**

By the time the smoke had cleared Kite was gone, but the key had been returned.

_It wasn't enough, even two number couldn't beat him…I need to keep refining my skills I guess._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- EP 25**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. The World Duel Carnival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"You're probably not ready for a tournament like this." I told Yuma "But it's our best chance to track down Kite and the numbers."

"And we'll be competing too so we'll totally win." Luna laughed.

"Don't you think it's strange though, the rewards?" I said "A free lifetime pass to an amusement park and one "wish" granted by the owner."

"It's obviously a set up." Cleo warned.

"Yeah but…Kite's gonna be there so it's our chance to get his numbers, and probably more too." Yuma said "I gotta get home and see if my invite came in the mail!"

"Okay, good luck." I said sliding Luna an envelope "ours showed up this afternoon while you were at school."

"Okay." She took it "I'm heading up to work on my deck."

"Have fun." I told her.

I meandered around the shop for a while till I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Welcome." I smiled at the customer "Looking for something specific?"

There were two kids, one with short rust red hair and one with long white hair.

"Do you have an Chronomaly cards?" the younger looking one asked.

"That's a rare archetype." I hummed walking over "I have a copy of Chronomaly Maya Machine."

"I already have that one." He frowned.

"Sorry kid." I shrugged.

"I will take this." The other boy pointed down.

"Blasting the Ruins." I unlocked the case "A questionable card, planning a mill deck?"

"Something like that." He told me.

I rang the two up and sent them on their way.

"You felt that right?" Cleo asked.

"Yep…they had Numbers."

* * *

**Later**

We had been given these heart shaped pendants for the competition, they were making quite a show of this start, a big parade and stuff.

"Jeez this is bigger than Battle City." I laughed a bit.

"Now that takes me back." Cleo smirked.

I looked at the kids they all seemed pretty excited.

"Make sure to listen up for the rules." I said.

"The arena covers all of Heartland City, and the preliminaries will last three days." The announcement said "You must accept challenges no matter what and put a Heart piece on the line."

_Must be that Gem Stone thing._

"If you lose all your pieces you're eliminated immediately." They continued "You must collect six pieces to advance, now go, use your burning heart as a duelist to make this city shine."

"Your best bet is to split up." I told the kids "You won't get in each others way then."

* * *

**Later**

"You've got two pieces I've got three." I looked across at the taller woman "You're hunting numbers, I know you are."

She stopped walking.

"Let's duel shall we, I just want a piece but I'll wager Number 91 as well." I flashed my card.

"Yes…let's." she turned and engaged her disk, her eye gaining a mark.

_It's just like when Luna talked about Kite._

"So you're name's Dextra." I looked at the profile that popped up "Shall I go first."

"Fine by me." She said flatly.

_It's like she barely want's to waste her time here._

"Let's begin." I drew "I start with a simple **Madolche Ticket** and then I'll summon Madolche Chickolates!"

A strange chicken cookie creature appeared.

**Madolche Chickolates- LVL 3 ATK 800 DEF 1500**

"I play **Madolche Chateau** and two face downs and end my turn." I told her.

**Madolche Chickolates- 800 to 1300**

"HMM." She drew " **Butterfly Ballet** to play it I need to lose 1000 life points I can reveal any number of Butterfly monsters in my hand and you take 300 for each. So…"

She flipped three cards around, Blue Mountain Butterspy, Moonlit Papillion and Swallowtail Butterspy.

"GAH!" I coughed when dust stung my skin.

**Dextra- 4000 to 3000 LP**

**Yuki 4000 to 3100 LP.**

"Next I summon Swallowtail Butterspy and since a monster was summoned in Face up Attack position I can special summon Blue Mountain Butterspy." She played two monsters.

**Swallowtail Butterspy- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

**Blue Mountain Butterspy- LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF 1700**

"Since there's a field spell on the field, thanks for that by the way, I can play the spell **Dance of the Butterspy** to special summon up to two level four or lower Butterspy monsters, so I summon Moonlit Papillion."

**Moonlit Papillion- LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1600**

"Now with these three monsters I construct an overlay network and XYZ summon Night Papilloperative!"

**Night Papilloperative- RANK 4 ATK 2600 DEF 2000**

"Now attack Madolche Chickolates!" she commanded.

I flipped a trap **"Mirror Force!"**

I reversed the attack and blasted her monster away.

"Sorry, maybe next time." I smirked as she ended her turn and I started mine "I play **Double Summon!** First I tribute Chickolates to summon Madolche Puddingcess!"

**Madolche Puddingcess- LVL 5 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"Then I use my face down trap **Madolche Lesson** this allows me to shuffle a Madolche monsters in my graveyard to the deck, but thanks to Madolche ticket it comes back to me hand." I told her "And any Madolche monsters face up on my field gain 800 attack and defense points."

**Madolche Puddingcess- 1000 to 1800 ATK and DEF**

"Also since I no longer have any monsters in my graveyard Madolche Puddingcess gains an additional 800 Attack and Defense points!"

**Puddingcess- 1800 to 2600 ATK and DEF**

"she also gains an additional 500 Attack and Defense from my Field Spell!" I smiled.

**Puddingcess- 2600 to 3100 ATK and DEF**

"Now, close this out my Puddingcess!" I attacked her directly.

**Dextra- 3000 to 0**

"Hmm…I lost." She hummed "Here."

She tossed me a heart piece bringing me up to four total.

"I'll see you in the finals." I said walking away "And if we clash again…don't hold back."

_I wonder how Luna's making out…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. The Duel Coaster

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

It didn't take me too long to secure six heart pieces and a place in the next round, same for Luna, Yuma, Shark and of course Kite.

Making it that far got us all an invite to a special party, I still think these things are a bit much but no reason to complain about free food.

"First the tournament and now a party, if I keep having to close the shop we're gonna go broke." I sighed.

"Frankly you should go to more things like this." Cleo hummed "It's befitting of me."

"Of course the former royalty want's galas and balls." I laughed.

"That's quite the outfit Tori." Cat snickered.

"You're one to talk wearing that gaudy thing." Tori spat back.

"Girls you're both pretty." Luna sighed.

"Heartland…" Astral came out.

"It's quite the place, I remember when they built it, it was meant to be a place for poor children to forget their troubles and just have fun, but everyone is allowed to play here now." I told him "World could use more places like this…"

I got everyone inside with a little magic, don't tell the Gods they probably wouldn't like that, and soon the party was progressing, a real fancy thing.

"Look at that cake." Luna drooled walking off.

"Don't get lost." I sighed as everyone went their separate ways "How did I end up playing babysitter?"

"The pains of age, at least you don't have back problems." Cleopatra laughed.

"Hmm…" I looked over "It's that kid who bought that copy of Blasting the Ruins the other day."

"He must have made it to the finals." Cleo hummed.

I looked over and saw him talking with Kite of all people, the younger boy grabbing his collar.

"I think it be best not to make such a scene." I walked over and separated them "Boys…I do hope we get to duel in the next round it could be fun, I heard you gave my daughter quite the challenge."

"With your body in that condition, you won't be able to defeat me or Vetrix." The other boy said walking away.

"You know that girl, Luna." Kite asked.

"She's my adopted daughter." I told him "I heard you pushed her to a tie, that's not like her…she honestly doesn't really like dueling that much but the way she came home after her confrontation with you…never mind, my job in this tournament is to guide them to victory, and to do that I'll collect at many of the numbers as I can. I'm here to play my part…so make sure you play yours and Hart will be fine."

"How did-."

"I know all." I flashed my rings "I also know, that despite not telling me that boy is named Quinton…and also Christopher. I also know your Father is-."

"That's enough." Kite cut me off.

"Don't be a fool." I told him "And don't get yourself killed."

* * *

**Later**

The party progressed for a while until the lights went out and some little brat made a big stink.

"This energy…what is that boy?" Cleo wondered.

"He's no boy." I shook my head "Not a normal one that's for sure, no kid walks around with half a knight's helm on."

"And you are…?" Mr. Heartland asked the boy as he approached the main staircase.

"Vetrix." The boy said plainly.

"So that's him." I hummed.

"Is he the real one to look out for?" Luna asked.

Just as quick as he came…he was gone.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I looked around at some of the other finalists, this wasn't going to be as easy as I'd have hoped, a lot of these folks were pros.

"What should we do about Yuma?" Luna asked.

"He's on his own, he'll be fine." I smiled "He learned from the best after all.'

"Cleo's rubbing off on you with that smug attitude." She giggled.

The arena was huge, and set up in the center was some sort of roller-coaster.

"The first stage is the Park Section." The announcers said "A duel with all of the Amassment Park as a stage with the Duel Coaster!"

_So that's what that thing is…_

"I can't wait!" Yuma cheered.

"You'll hurt yourself if you get so worked up." A voice said.

"Dextra." I looked back "So you made it to the next round too."

"She's right you know." A man said.

"Nistro." Yuma blinked.

"Hmm." I looked over.

"You felt it too…" Cleo hummed "For a half second, time stopped."

"It must have been Kite." I said quietly "Don't worry about it it's not a problem.

"You'd best pick a car." Cleopatra said "I like the gold one."

"If you say so." I stepped in "Yuma! I'd better see you in the final rounds!"

"The Heart Piece you assembled in the preliminary round will be your ignition key." They said as I slipped on my Gazer on.

"Ready Cleo?"

"Of course, my dear." She laughed as I punched the heart into the slot and a map appeared.

"So we pick a path huh…looks like there are traps on the rails too." I looked it over.

"So you have to choose wisely to find the fastest and safest path." Cleo told me.

"Or throw caution to the wind if there's someone you want to hunt down." I added.

"GO!"

"AH!" I groaned as my neck twisted a bit when the launcher fired.

"Hmm…the brat's car didn't start." Cleo said.

"We can't worry about Yuma anymore, there's nothing we can do." I said as we hit a loop "Aw jeez I think I'm gonna-."

"Don't you dare!" Cleo snapped "Focus if we end up on the same track as someone else we'll have to duel them."

"It's too late." I swallowed the sting in my throat "We've already got a challenger, I figured we'd meet up sooner or later, are you ready to duel Quinton?"

"Hmm…" he looked back at me.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"There's already a few people eliminated, they work fast." I hummed to myself as the rail I was on twisted "Huh?"

I looked up and watched Shark eliminate someone.

"Putting on quite a show aren't you?!" a loud guy with wild brown and gold hair laughed at him.

"Quatro…" he growled.

"Hey, how about you don't pick on him." I moved tracks "Let's say you and I play first?"-

_I was hoping to lay low but…_

* * *

**Earlier (Flashback)**

"Luna keep an eye on Shark for me would you?" Yuki said.

"How come?"

"I'm worried he's getting in over his head, he and his sister are good kids so watch out for him okay." She smiled "He's important."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 52ish**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Yuki Vs Quinton

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

My coaster car took another sharp turn as I began my duel with Quinton.

"I'll go first okay." I told him drawing my hand.

"Very well." He nodded.

"I start by summoning Madolche Cruffsant in attack mode." I said.

**Madolche Cruffsant- LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1200**

"Then I set two facedown cards and end my turn." I told him "It's your turn."

"Let's begin and not waste time, it was unfortunate for you that this was my starting hand..." He drew "First I use the effect of Deep Space Cruiser IX to special summon it by discarding a Machine type monsters from my hand."

**Deep Space Cruiser IX- LVL 9 ATK 900 DEF 900**

"A weak monster with that high of a level." I mumbled.

"He's planning something big." Cleo warned.

"I will then activate the effect of a second Deep Space Cruiser IX." Quinton said discarding another card.

_Crap…_

"I will then overlay my two Cruisers to construct the overlay network and summon Number 9!" he said "Dyson Sphere!"

A massive deep space satellite appeared in the air.

_Holy crap…_

**Number 9: Dyson Sphere- RANK 9 ATK 2800 DEF 3000 OVRL 2**

"Destroy her monster."

"GAH!" I got blasted back.

**Yuki- 4000 to 2700 LP**

_This is bad…I need to summon Number 91 ASAP._

"I play two facedown cards and end the turn." Quinton said "My Dyson Sphere can not be targeted for an attack while it has XYZ material and if it has no material it can equip some from the Graveyard, there is no surpassing this defense."

"Due to his effect Cruffsant is shuffled back into my deck." I said before starting my turn.

_My Facedown cards are Madolche Tea Break which lets me stop a spell or trap effect once while I have no monsters in my graveyard, and Madolchepalooza which summons all the Madolche monsters in my hand until the end of the turn, but none of this gets me around that Sphere's ability to never be attacked. Not to mention his traps, if one of them is the Blasting the Ruins I sold him I'm just going to lose when he runs down to 30 cards in the Graveyard…_

"Yuki there is a way, we don't have to destroy that Sphere, merely move it." Cleopatra said.

"I know…okay!" I smiled "let's do it!"

"I play the spell card **Double Summon!"** I said.

" **Magic Jammer."** Quinton tried to stop me.

" **Madolche Tea Break!"** I quickly countered.

_The chain is at three…_

"I play the Quick Spell **Chain Summoning!"** I yelled "When played as chain link three or higher I can summon three monsters this turn!"

"Now I summon Madolche Messengelato, Madolche Marmalmaide and Madolche Magileine!" I said "I overlay these three monsters to construct the network, now descend from the storm, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"

The split rumbled as the serpentine dragon emerged from the thunder clouds above I jumped the track and hit a Spell zone for Pot of Greed, thank god I needed that card draw.

**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon- RANK 4 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 OVRL 3**

"Now I play **Overlay Capture!"** I smiled "It detaches all material from your XYZ monster and adds one to mine."

**Thunder Spark Dragon- OVRL 3-4**

**Dyson Sphere- OVRL 2-0**

"I told you my Dyson Sphere can simply add more from the graveyard." Quinton said as his monster regained its units.

**Dyson Sphere- OVRL 0-2**

"I know, that's why I'm playing **Overlay Capture again!"**

**Thunder Spark Dragon- OVRL 4-5**

**Dyson Sphere- OVRL 2-0**

"My Dragon's effect changes based on the number of Overlay units it has." I explained "If it has three then I can remove them all to destroy all other monsters on the field, but I'd wager you have a trap set to keep Dyson Sphere alive, but if he has five Overlay Units then…I can destroy all the cards on your side of the field! Now go **Thundering Shockwave!"**

A shockwave of blue static wiped the field clean.

"Now you're wide open!" I yelled "Thunder Spark Dragon attack!"

**Quinton- 4000 to 1600**

"That's it for me." I panted.

_What a rush…_

"Then it is my turn?" he asked "I play **Monster Reborn,** I'll be reviving Dyson Sphere."

_Oh come on._

**Number 9: Dyson Sphere- RANK 9 ATK 2800 DEF 2400 OVRL 0**

"And its effect…" he hummed.

**Dyson Sphere- OVRL 0-2**

"Unfortunately, I cannot make use of it's last effect, but I can still destroy your number." He said "Blow it away."

"GAH!" I was blinded by a light cannon.

**Yuki- 2700 to 2300 LP**

"That will be all, on the next turn you will lose." He told me placing a facedown.

"We'll see about that." I drew "Yes! I activate Madolchepalooza to summon the Madolche monsters in my hand Madolche Butlerusk and Madolche Chouxvalier!"

**Madolche Butlerusk- LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 800**

**Madolche Chouxvalier- LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300**

"Now with these two I construct the overlay network, Bow before her Highness, ruler of the land of cake, Madolche Queen Tiramisu!"

"HMPH!" The royal woman appeared twirling her scepter.

**Madolche Queen Tiramisu- RANK 4 ATK 2200 DEF 2100**

"It's not strong enough to stop my Dyson Sphere, and it's not even a number." Quinton said.

"I don't have to destroy Dyson Sphere, I just need to move it." I said "I detached Madolche Butlerusk to activate Queen Tiramisu's effect, I can target two Madolche cards in my graveyard and shuffle them into the deck, and since the monsters I had attached to Thunder Spark Dragon went there I can send some of them back!"

"Reshuffling your deck will do nothing." He warned.

"Why not, when I return those cards I can return the same number of cards on your side of the field to your deck." I smirked "Dyson Sphere and that facedown are banished by Royal Decree!"

My Queen pointed her Scepter and his cards vanished.

"No…this can't."

"You lose!" I pointed "Madolche Queen Tiramisu attacks directly!"

**Quinton- 1600 to 0 LP**

"This is over, and now your number card belongs to me, **God Grip!"** I pulled the card out of him.

"Yuki look." Cleo hummed "he passed out."

"We can't focus on that now, our life points stayed and 2300." I hummed "We need to get to the end of the track without hitting zero."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Luna Vs Quattro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"How'd you know I had a number card?" I asked.

Quattro didn't respond at first.

"I don't really know who you are or what your problem with Shark is but I'm not gonna lose." I said starting the duel "I have to keep winning."

I started first.

"I play **Destruction Swordsman Fusion** to fuse Buster Blader and Dragon Buster Destruction Sword to summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

**Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman- LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2500**

"I play a facedown card and end my turn." I told him.

"I'll go and summon Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty!" he said.

**Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty- LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF 1000**

"Since I normal summoned it I can special summon another level four or lower gimmick puppet, Gimmick Puppet Egghead!"

**Gimmick Puppet Des Troy- LVL 4 DEF 1200 ATK 2000**

"Now Humpty Dumpty Attacks Buster Blader!"

_What?_

Quattro destroyed his own monster and took a lot of damage.

**Quattro- 4000 to 1200**

_Why would he lower his life points so much?_

"I trigger the trap **Destruction Sword Memories."** I said "I can use this to special summon a Buster Blader from my deck, so out comes Toon Buster Blader!"

A cartoonish Blader appeared.

**Toon Buster Blader- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

"Since a Gimmick Puppet monster was destroyed by battle I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker from my hand."

**Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker- LVL 8 ATK 800 DEF 1600**

"I play a face down and end the turn."He said.

"Then I'll go, I summon Buster Whelp of the destruction dragon and tune it with my Toon Buster Blader to summon Buster Dragon!" I said.

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

"Then I play level tuning to lower their levels by one and then I construct the overlay network." I held up my hand **"Rush forward divine thief! Number 74: Master of Blades!"**

**Number 74: Master of Blades- RANK 7 ATK 2700 DEF 2300 OVRL 2**

"Now Master of Blades destroy Des Troy!"

"I activate **Gimmick Box!"** Quattro said "This nullifies Battle damage and summons a level eight trap monster with the attack of the negated damage."

**Gimmick Box Token- LVL 8 ATK 1700 DEF 0**

"And since Des Troy was destroyed I can summon a gimmick puppet from my hand with less than 1000 attack, Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll!"

**Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll- LVL 8 ATK 0 DEF 0**

"I play a face down card and end the turn." I said.

"Then it's my turn, I overlay all three of my monster in order to XYZ summon Number 80!"

"Gimmick Puppet of Leo!"

**Number 80: Gimmick Puppet of Leo- RANK 8 ATK 3200 DEF 2300 OVRL 3**

"And I detach and overlay unit to start the clock of destruction. When he runs out you'll lose!" he laughed "Now attack Master of Blades."

"GAH!" I hissed as I took feedback.

**Luna- 4000 to 3500 LP**

"Two more turns." He laughed as our rails twisted a bit.

_I can't lose here…I have to fight him again…I want to fight him again._

"I go…" I drew "Hmm…I play **Nightmare's Steel cage** son neither of us can attack for a bit. Then I summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman and use it's effect to bring a Buster Blader to the field."

**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman- LVL 1 ATK 400 DEF 300**

**Buster Blader- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

"I play a face down and end my turn." I told him.

"I detach a XYZ material from Gimmick Puppet of Leo and end the turn." He said.

_He'll be able to win next turn but…it's ready…_

"I play **Polymerization** to fuse King of the Swamp with Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin, then I play Monster Reborn to revive Buster Dragon, with this I construct and overlay network to XYZ summon-!"

" **Rage from the grave Number 22: Zombiestein!"** I yelled as the giant appeared.

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"It's not enough!" Quatro laughed as I ended my turn "I detach-!"

"I play the trap **Skill Drain!"** I flipped a card "I pay 1000 life points so that all face up monsters lose their effects! You can remove that XYZ material still but it won't end the duel anymore!"

**Luna- 3500 to 2500**

"You…" he growled.

"I'm going to win." I smirked when my turn started.

**Quattro- 1600 to 0**

_I want to duel him, for the first time…this really is something I enjoy._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	48. Yuki Vs Shark

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Having been one of the last remaining people after the end of the Duel Coaster part one but now it was on to a serious trial in part two, the Dragon's Den an underground array of dueling arenas where the goal would be to find a field that suited you and take advantage.

I looked at the map to see who was left, if you played your cards right with this you could basically choose your opponent.

_This is where they plan to make a move on the numbers…be careful everyone…_

The life points you had coming off the coaster would be what you went into the first duel with, so you had to be smart and I only had **2300.**

"I'm going this way." I told Cleo.

"Follow what you want." She shrugged.

I made a rai shift and pulled into the red-hot magma field waiting for my opponent, it took a bit but another car pulled up.

_He's here…_

"I had a feeling we'd meet here, Reggie." I laughed standing up "Say how's your sister been doing since her accident?"

He didn't answer.

"You picked a bad field for a water deck user." Cleo laughed taking over "Say, what is it that makes you so special?"

**Flashback.**

"What do you all want?" I asked as the rings on my finger glowed.

"There is another one." They said as an image flashed in my mind "Watch this one, for he…has a destiny as well, this is a task for you two, do not mention it to Luna."

"Hmm, Reginald…" I looked across the store at the boy shopping with his sister "Just what are you meant for?"

**Present.**

"I can't let you move on." I told Shark "This isn't the real test, but I can't let Yuma screw up and lose all the Numbers, so I'll have to stop keeping an eye on you and move you outta the way!"

"Enough talking about your nonsense." He told me "Let's duel."

**Starting Life Points**

**Shark- 4000**

**Yuki- 2300**

"You can go first." Cleo told him.

"Fine with me." He drew "I play **Planet Salvage!** It negates all field magic for two turns."

_He's trying to rush this down quickly…I'd expect nothing less he's playing it smart._

"I sense a great darkness in his heart." Cleo told me.

"Something is steeping in him." I frowned "We'll have to burn that darkness away with our light."

"I summon Tripod Fish!" Shark played a monster "And since I summoned a fish type monster I can special summon Shark Stickers!"

**Tripod Fish- LVL 3 ATK 300 DEF 1300**

**Shark Stickers- LVL 3 ATK 200 DEF 1000**

"I overlay both my level three monsters to XYZ summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

**Submersible Carrier Aero Shark- RANK 3 ATK 1900 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"I detach one overlay unit to activate Aero Shark's ability and deal 400 points of damage to you for each card in my hand!" he said.

**Submersible Carrier Aero Shark- OVRL 2-1**

"GAH!" Cleo hissed as she was blasted with torpedoes.

**Cleo- 2300 to 1100**

"Two face downs and I end my turn." Shark said

"It's my turn!" Cleo howled "I play Double Summon with it I summon Madolche Chouxvalier and Madolche Cruffsant!"

**Madolche Chouxvalier- LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300**

**Madolche Cruffsant- LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1200**

"Then I establish Madolche Chateau to give my monster an additional 550 attack and defense points." She said "I'm not holding back kid!"

**Chouxvalier- ATK 2300 DEF 1800**

**Cruffsant- ATK 2000 DEF 1700**

"Chouxvalier attack Aero Shark!" she commanded.

"GAH!" Shark hissed as he was swiped.

**Shark- 4000 to 3600**

"Now Cruffsant!" Cleopatra yelled.

" **Bubble Bringer!"** Shark negated her direct attack.

"Brat." Cleo snarled.

"That's a pretty menacing look you have there." Shark smirked.

"You think this is over? Not by a long shot!" Cleo yelled "I activate Cruffsant's effect, I return a Madolche card from the field to my hand, in this case my Chateau and it gains one level and 300 attack!"

**Cruffsant- LVL 3-4 ATK 2000 to 2300**

"Now I overlay Level four Cruffsant and Level four Chouxvalier."

"Bow before her Highness, ruler of the land of cake, Madolche Queen Tiramisu!" Cleo yelled.

**Madolche Queen Tiramisu- RANK 4 ATK 2200 DEF 2100**

"I play a face down and end my turn." Cleo smirked "It's been two turns so the field effect of the Magma Zone is back!"

"I summon **Hammer Shark!"** he played a card.

**Hammer Shark- LVL 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1500**

"Then I send Bubble Bringer to the graveyard with it's effect to bring back Tripod fish, and a monster brought back by this effect can count twice for an XYZ summon and since Tripod Fish was special summoned it gains a level." He played a combo expertly.

**Tripod Fish- LVL 4 ATK 300 DEF 1300**

"We're on a magma field." Cleo said "Your fish are gonna get fried!"

" **Adapt to Adversity!"** Shark played another trap.

"A card that prevents Water monsters from being destroyed by a spell or trap during their summoning." Cleo smirked "Nice moves kid."

_Shark thinks he's fighting for important but his heart had become clouded by a darkness…_

"I overlay my Tripod fish which counts as two with Hammer Shark, using these three monsters I construct the overlay network!" she preformed an XYZ summon "Come, Number 32!"

"When did he get a number?" Cleo hissed.

" **Shark Drake!"** The boy yelled.

**Number 32: Shark Drake- RANK 4 ATK 2800 DEF 2100 OVRL 3**

"Destroy her Queen!" he yelled.

"GAH!" Cleo hissed.

**Cleo- 1100 to 500 LP**

_It's getting tight…_

"I play the trap **Madolche Waltz** any time a Madolche monster is involved in combat you take 300 damage!"

**Shark- 3600 to 3300**

"It's my turn." I drew "I play monster Reborn to return my Madolche Queen, then I overlay her to summon Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode!"

**Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode- RANK 5 ATK 2500 DEF 2200 OVRL 1**

"Then play Double summon to summon Madolche Anjelly and tribute her to summon Madolche Puddingcess!"

**Madolche Puddingcess- LVL 5 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"Then I use Puddingcess effect to put a Madolche card in the gragve into my deck, in this case Anjelly." She said "And I once more play my Madolche Chateau."

**Puddingcess Choclat-A-La-Mode- ATK 3000 DEF 2700**

**Puddingcess- ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"Since Madolche Chateau was played all Madolche monsters in my Graveyard go back to the deck, since I have no monsters in my graveyard Puddingcess gains 800 attack and defense points!"

**Puddingcess- ATK 2300 DEF 2300**

"Lastly I send Effect Veiler from my hand to cancel out Shark Drake's effect." Cleo said sliding a card away "End of the line, since it's Number Immunity is negated Puddingcess Chocolat-A-La-Mode destroys Shark Drake!"

**Shark- 3300 to 3100**

"And Madolche Waltz." Cleo smirked.

**Shark- 3100 to 2800**

"Puddingcess!" Cleo followed up again

**Shark- 2800 to 500**

"And Waltz!" Cleo smiled as her monster kicked Shark.

**Shark- 500 to 200**

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Cleo nodded.

"You were…just short." Shark panted from the barrage he just took "I WON'T LOSE!"

"You already have." Cleo looked up "My trap card is…"

" **Secret Barrel take 200 damage for every card in your hand!"**

**Shark- 200 to 0**

"It's over." I sighed.

" **God's Grip!"** Cleo pulled that dark card from his heart "Someone was playing with this one's heart."

"It's obvious isn't it." I hummed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"We must defeat Vetrix." We both growled.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

"I was hoping I could meet you again by coming here." Luna smiled "Kite…"

"It's you again." He looked at me.

"I've been waiting for the chance to duel you again." She said "This is weird I've never really like dueling all that much, but that duel against you that was…for the first time, I felt like I honestly truly enjoyed it like Yuki and Cleo do…like my brother did."

"So I want to keep dueling you, for as long as I can!" Luna drew her hand.

"Very well." Kite drew his hand "But, I must push past you and defeat him."

"This won't be a draw like before." Luna said "Let's duel!"

Something was strange about Luna's words to Kite, he too always just viewed dueling like a job, something he did only to help his brother but…when he thought back to their first duel it made him feel different, a strange sense of joy welled up in him.

Dueling together, was something both Luna and Kite enjoyed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. Luna Vs Kite 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I was dueling Kite on the Space Field, here if you summoned a XYZ monster you could draw a card, we both had a flat 4000 Life points thanks to all the spells and traps on the coaster rail.

"I'll go first!" I drew an extra card.

"I summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman and use its effect to tribute it and sum Buster Blader the Destruction Swordsman!"

**Buster Blader, The Destruction Swordmaster- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

A sleek Buster Blader appeared.

"I set two cards then play **Card Destruction** to make us draw new hands, end my turn." I told him.

"I summon Photon Delta Wing in defense mode." Kite said "Then I end my turn."

**Photon Delta Wing- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 900**

"I haven't backed you into a corner already have I?" I laughed "I summon Robot Buster Destruction Sword!"

**Robot Buster Destruction Sword- LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1200**

A larger more menacing version of Buster Whelp appeared.

"I equip Robot Buster to Buster Blader and then send it to the Graveyard to give him another 1000 attack this turn."

**Buster Blader Destruction Swordmaster- 2600 to 3600 ATK**

"Now destroy Photon Delta Wing!" I slashed through his monster but he took no damage since it was in defense mode "Since my Buster Blader destroyed your monster he's allowed to equip it to him."

Bits of Photon Delta Wing collected on my field.

"I end my turn." I nodded.

"Hmph." Kite smirked when he drew a card.

_Show it to me, let my Dragon slaying swordsman fight your mighty Galactic dragon…_

"Since I have control no monsters I can special summon Photon Thrasher!"

**Photon Thrasher- LVL 4 ATK 2100 DEF 0**

"I then normal summon Photon Pirate."

**Photon Pirate- LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"I can remove a Photon monster from play to give it another 1000 attack points, since you have my Photon Delta Wing, I'll play Tribute to the doomed to discard a card and destroy your Buster Blader!"

"TSK!" I hissed as my monster was dragged off.

"Then I remove Photon Delta Wing and raise Photon Pirate's attack points, now I have two monsters with 2000 or more attack points, so I can tribute them to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"RAAAH!" the Dragon roared as Kite threw it out.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"Now attack her!" Kite smirked **"Photon Stream!"**

"GAHH!" I yelled as I was blasted.

**Luna- 4000 to 1000**

"I set a card and end the turn." Kite said "Hurry up or you'll lose."

"I draw…I play **Destruction Swordsman Fusion** to summon Dark Paladin!"

**Dark Paladin- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2400**

"It gained 500 attack for each dragon monster on your field or in your grave." I said/

**Dark Paladin- ATK 2900-3400**

"Now attack!" I yelled.

"I play **Lumenize!"** Kite yelled "This let's me target a light monster on my field that's been selected for an attack and stop the attack, as well as give my monster additional attack points equal to your monster."

"Then I activate my trap in the graveyard **Destruction Sword Flash** if this card is in the graveyard I can remove it from play to negate a trap or spell that targets a monster that has Buster Blader as fusion material." I smirked.

"When did you…Card Destruction!" Kite gasped.

"You're Lumenize is stopped, say goodbye to Galaxy-Eyes!" I smiled "Yeah!"

**Kite- 4000 to 3600**

"Now I set a monster facedown and end the turn." I told him.

"I set a monster in defense mode and end the turn." Kite said.

_Nothing…?_

"I flip summon Robot Buster Destruction Sword." I told him "Then I play monster reborn and revive your Photon Delta Wing to my field, I tune these two together, descend corrupted beast, Buster Dragon!"

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

"I now overlay Buster Dragon and Dark Paladin to construct the network, Rumble from the grave, Number 22! Zombiestein!"

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000**

I smashed his face down monster but wasn't able to deal any damage.

"It's your turn." I smiled with excitement.

_Can you counter this?_

Kite drew a card "I play **Message in a Bottle** with this I can select three monster in my graveyard and return them to the field but their attack is reduced to 0 and if I do not use them for XYZ material by the end of the turn I will take 4000 damage."

_He's betting it all on this?! That's not a Kite play…he's desert to not lose, just what is he fighting for?_

"I revive Galaxy-Eyes, Photon Thrasher and Photon Pirate!" he said before playing a spell "Next I play **Upshift** which increases my monster level to that of the highest on the field."

**Photon Thrasher- LVL 4-8**

**Photon Pirate- LVL 3-8**

"Now I overlay these three monsters-."

"He's gonna XYZ summon?!" I gasped.

"Your fate is sealed, there's no escape from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A huge red and black space dragon manifested.

_That's it…_

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 3000 OVRL 3**

"This monster negates the effects of all other monster!" he said "and when I detach an XYZ material form this monster all others lose their XYZ material and it gains 500 for each lost material."

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes- 4500 to 5500**

"Hmph." I scoffed "Welp…"

"Attack Number 22!"

"I lose this time." I smiled.

**Luna- 1000 to 0**

"You won't be able to steal my Numbers with your Photon Hand." I told him "So I'll just give them to you."

"Thank you."

"You're fighting for someone right." I sighed "I hope…they appreciate everything you're doing for them. If you were doing it for me I sure would."

_Aww jeez what am I saying!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 60**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	50. Yuki Vs Yuma

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

The final four was set, Vetrix, Me, Kita and Yuma. Luna lost but she was okay with it so I didn't make too big of a stink about it either, though she was once more on the trip of revising her deck to beat Kite.

The first match was my match against Yuma.

"Time to step up Yuma." I looked across at him from the top of the tower "No more games, from here on, I'm not holding back."

"Right!" he smiled.

_Prove to me you can stand against the darkness coming for you Yuma…you must win and pass this test._

"Let's go!" I smiled "You first."

"A monster facedown." He said "and another card too."

"He's playing defensive, how unlike him." Cleo smirked.

"No reason to worry then." I drew a card **"I play Madolche Ticket** and then summon Madolche Anjelly!"

**Madolche Anjelly- LVL 4 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"I play two face down cards and then have Anjelly attack your facedown monster." I said.

The card was flipped top reveal Dododo Bot.

**Dododo Bot- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1900**

"TSK!" I hissed as I lost Life in the attack.

**Yuki- 4000 to 3100**

"I end the turn." I told him.

"Okay!" Yuma smiled "I summon Gogogo Golem and switch Dododo Bot to attack mode!"

**Gogogo Golem- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1500**

"Now my Golem attacks Anjelly!" he yelled "And then Dododo Bot attacks directly!"

"TSK!" I hissed again as my life drained away "Since a Madolche monster was destroyed it goes back to the deck, and since I have Madolche Ticket I can add a Madolche monster to my hand from my deck."

**Yuki- 3100 to 500**

"Enough playing." I looked up as my turn started and I drew a card "I play the trap **Madolchepalooza** to summon all the Madolche monsters in my hand!"

**Madolche Marmalmaide- LVL 4 ATK 800 DEF 2000**

**Madolche Magileine- LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

**Madolche Anjelly- LVL 4 ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"I use these three to construct an overlay network and XYZ summon Number 91!" I yelled **"Descend from the Storm, Thunder Spark Dragon!"**

**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon- RANK 4 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 OVRL 3**

"I detach all his overlay units to destroy all other face up monsters on the field!" I said blowing away his monster "And attack you directly!"

**Yuma- 4000 to 1600**

"I end the turn." I told him.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gogogo Golem and summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma smiled "Then I overlay them and summon Number 39: Utopia."

**Number 39: Utopia- RANK 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2000 OVRL 2**

"Now it attacks Thunder Spark Dragon!"

**Yuki- 500 to 400 LP**

"Hmm…" I lowered my eyes.

_They're still learning but…it's enough._

"I go." I drew a card "Well crap…I end the turn."

_I didn't draw a monster…_

**Yuki- 400-0**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	51. Vs Dr Faker (Part 1)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Yuma faced off against Vetrix in the finals and despite winning still fell into a trap that let Dr. Faker steal all the numbers we had accumulated and Astral only able to save a few, notable my Number 22, Yuma's Utopia and Shark's Number 32. With seemingly everything falling apart, Astral's world and Kite's brother in danger we all decided to work together to finish this off. Yuki said she would deal with other things to help people while I stayed with the boys, it's still weird technically they're so much younger than me but we look the same age, it's weird I'm so much older now, but I still feel like it I look this old I might as well act it, a youthful and vibrant teenager.

"Okay, are you three gonna play nice?" I looked around a bit and laughed "We win the world is saved, we lose and the Astral world is destroyed, so let's go!"

It was gonna be four on one, so we needed to be on the same page. There was a bright spark of purple and pink light and once it cleared Dr. Faker was all cyborg like and half metal.

_Is that a suit or what…?_

"You will all share 4000 life points while I have a pool of 12000." Faker said taking the first turn "I use the effect of Garbage Ogre to send it from my hand to the Graveyard and add Garbage Lord to my hand, If I pay 1000 life points Garbage Lord can be special Summoned, so I pay 3000 life points to summon three Garbage Lords!"

**Dr. Faker- 12000 to 9000 LP**

**Garbage Lord- LVL 5 ATK 0 DEF 2400**

"What?" we all couldn't believe he summoned three monsters at once.

"In a normal duel that would have been reckless but here he has so much more life to work with." I sighed.

"It's coming." Shark warned.

"I overlay my three level 5 Garbage lords and XYZ summon the Number that stands about all others, Number 53 Heart-eartH!"

**Number 53: Heart-eartH- RANK 5 ATK 100 DEF 100 OVRL 3**

"It looks weak." I said.

"Then it's hiding an effect." Kite warned.

"My number is immune to Magic, Trap and Monster effects." Faker said "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Seriously?" I groaned "Yuma you go first."

Without missing a step Yuma summoned Utopia.

**Number 39: Utopia- RANK 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2500 OVRL 2**

"I play the trap **Battle Route.** " Faker said "So long as I have a monster you must attack."

"He's planning something." I warned.

"Well I have to do it!" Yuma said "Utopia!"  
"I trigger the effect of Heart-eartH." Faker said "I can equip a monster from my graveyard and it gains that much attack, I equip Grabage Ogre."

**Heart-eartH- 100 to 2600 ATK**

"Then I activate Utopia's ability to negate an attack!" Yuma stopped his own attack "Then I play **Double or Nothing!** since it's attack was negated Utopia can attack again with double the attack points!"

**Utopia- 2500 to 5000 ATK**

Utopia attacked, opening the way for us.

**Faker- 9000 to 6600 LP**

"I can remove Garbage Ogre as an equip to prevent my monster's destruction, but it's attack resets." Faker said.

**Heart-eartH- 2600 to 100**

"But it's other effect activates and inflicts damage and restores my life equal to half the difference in its original and boosted attack by detaching an Overlay Unit."

**Heart-eartH- OVRL 3-2**

**Faker- 6600 to 7820 LP**

**Team Yuma- 4000 to 2750**

"NGH!" I hissed as we took damage, my necklace glowing to keep us standing.

"I set a card." Yuma ended his turn.

"I'll go next." Shark stepped up and quickly summoned his number.

**Number 32: Shark Drake- RANK 4 ATK 2800 DEF 2100 OVRL 3**

And equipped Utopia with a spell that allowed him to lower Heart-eartH's attack. Since we shared a field we could attack with each other's monsters so Utopia attacked but Shark used **Shark Fin** to lower it's attack to zero and drop Heart-eartH's attack to 100 again. In the ensuing explosion of attacks we all lost life points when Faker took off more Overlay Units.

**Team Yuma- 2750 to 1300 LP**

**Faker- 7850 to 5150 LP**

"I'm going next." I drew my hand "I summon Buster Whelp and use it to Special Summon Buster Blader from my hand."

**Buster Blader- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

"Now I play the spell **Karma of the Destruction Swordsman** with this I can banish Three monsters of the same type from your graveyard and gain 500 attack for wach banished, so I'm removing all three of your Garbage Lords."

**Buster Blader- 2600 to 4100**

"Now attack!"

One more Faker puller off his combo to raise attack on his monster.

**Faker- 5150 to 3650**

But then he detached Garbage lord again.

**Faker- 3650 to 4900**

I end my turn so Buster Blader's attack returns to normal." I said setting a card

I passed off to Kite who used his turn to quickly summon his Ace, Galaxy-Eyes.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

Once more we drilled Faker with a ton of damage.

**Faker- 4900 to 2200**

But this time things were different, he used another effect to summon a different XYZ monster from his deck, Number 92 Heart-eartH Dragon and attack his old number as material.

**Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon- RANK 9 ATK 0 DEF 0 OVRL 1**

Things were heating up fast, the real duel just beginning

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 70**

**Normally I don't split Duels into multiple episodes but I'm gonna try it here.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	52. Vs Dr Faker (Part 2)

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Current Situation**

**Dr Faker's Field Contains- Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon (0 ATK/ 0 DEF)**

**Faker's LP- 2200**

**Team Yuma's Field contains- Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000 ATK/2500 DEF), Number 39: Utopia (2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF), Number 32: Shark Drake (2800 ATK/2100 DEF) and Buster Blader (2600 ATK/2300 DEF)**

**Team Yuma's LP- 1300**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

With Faker's new monster on the field all our monsters were forced to defense mode and we were going to take 400 damage for each.

"I send Kuriphoton from my hand to the graveyard and pay half my life points to use its effect ot negate damage for the rest of the turn!" Kite save us at the last second.

**Team Yuma- 1300 to 650 LP**

"Ugh." He groaned a bit.

_He's been in that Photon Mode for a long time today._

It was Faker's turn now, he drew before attacking Shark's monster with his Number.

"But it has no attack points." Shark said.

"It must be a trick ability again." I warned.

"Heart-eartH dragon cannot be destroyed in battle and any battel damage it would take is reflected to you instead." Faker warned.

"By using a Zero attack value monster to target a monster in defense mode would normally make him take damage, but in this case we get the reflection." Kite added "We're going to be hit with 2100 points of damage."

"We're barely hanging on as is, we won't survive that attack." Shark said "I play the trap **Escape Lure** to change the target to Utopia and halve the damage taken in that battle."

_Come on Yuma…_

"I play the trap **Half Unbreak** to lower battel damage by half and use it on Heart-eartH Dragon!" Yuma said "So we only take 500 damage!"

**Team Yuma- 650 to 150**

I was knocked over by the blast and hissed a bit as I stood up.

"I activate another effect of Heart-eartH dragon, so not only is the damage to me negated but I restore that much life instead." Faker explained "I then set a card and end the turn."

**Faker- 2200 to 2700**  
"Our life is down to almost one hundred." Yuma said.

"Don't start whining now."Shark said.

"I'm not whining!" Yuma yelled "I've gotta save Astral."

"Believe that the gods will guide you." I hummed holding my necklace "Yuma it's your turn."

"I overlay Utopia with itself for a Chaos XYZ!" Yuma said "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

**Number C39: Utopia Ray- RANK 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2000 OVRL** 1

_A Chaos Number…_

"Utopia Ray attacks!" Yuma yelled.

"Fool you're throwing your own life away!" Faker laughed.

"Not if I play this **Gamusharush** a spell that lowers a monster's attack to zero and hits you with 600 points of damage!" Yuma smirked.

**Faker- 2700 to 2100 LP**

"I set a card and end the turn." Yuma smiled.

"If attacks down work we'll have to use effects then." Shark smirked.

"You thought something through for once." Kite laughed.

"Those lessons with Yuki and Cleopatra paid off." I smiled.

"It's my turn." Shark hissed drawing a card.

_He's hurt…we need to hurry this up._

"I activate another effect of my Dragon." Faker said "Since you played cards last turn that are still on the field all your special summoned and set cards are banished."

Yuma's Utopia and his trap were wiped out.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuma told Faker "Take everything away, we won't lose!"

"Hmm…" Shark hissed "I overlay Shark Drake with it's overlay units to summon Chaos Number 32, Shark Drake Veiss!"

**Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss: RANK 4 ATK 2800 DEF 2100 OVRL 3**

"I play the Spell **Deep Sea Attack."** Shark said "By sending a WATER monster with 2000 or more attack from my hand to the grave I can allow a monster to attack directly, Shark Drake Veiss!"

" **Fake Life!"** Faker flipped a trap "This negates your attack and increases my life points by the amount you would have done!"

**Faker- 2100 to 4900 LP**

"I…set a card." Shark coughed.

"You can't keep up like this." I stepped forward "Rest, it's my turn now."

_I have a combo ready…I just need one card…_

First Shark's cards were removed from play, then I drew

" **To pray on their hearts, I call upon the God of Fear!"** I yelled drawing "I play the trap **Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman!** This special summons Buster Dragon by sending a Buster Blader from the deck to the grave."

I slotted Toon Buster Blader away and summoned the dragon before flipping the card I just drew.

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

" **Polymerization** I use this to fuse Buster Blader on the field with Dark Magician in my hand, this Fusions Summons Dark Paladin!"

**Dark Paladin- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2400**

"I overlay these two monsters to XYZ summon a monster, **Rage from your Grave, Number 22 Zombiestein!"**

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"Kite it's your turn." I nodded at him.

"It's the start of a turn and you have cards left so-." Faker started

"I activate Zombiestein's effect!" I cut him off "By detaching an overlay unit and changing him to defense mode your monster's effects are negated for a turn! He's all yours now Kite!"

"I play a Trap, **XYZ Dimension Splash!"** Shark said "since you removed it from play the effect can activate and special summon two level 8 WATER monsters to the field, two Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon!"

**Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 1300**

"Now I overlay the Megalodons with my Galaxy-Eyes to XYZ summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- RANK 8 4500 DEF 3000 OVRL 3**

"By detaching an Overlay unit I can detach all other Overlay units on the field." Kite said "And my monster gains 500 ATK for each unit removed this way!"

**Heart-eartH Dragon- 1-0 OVRL**

**Zombiestein- 1-0 OVRL**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- 4500 to 5500**

"WE WIN!" I yelled.

Heart Earth Dragon was blow away and wiped away the last stitch of Faker's Life points.

**Dr. Faker- 4900 to 0 LP**

"Nice job." I laughed at Kite before the tower rumbled.

"Unacceptable!" a voice boomed as a strange ghostly red shadow appeared and the cannon that was priming to blast the Astral World started to implode.

Hart, Kite's brother, was lowered by the energy to his sibling, we had everyone, now we just had to get out of here alive.

"We need to get out ASAP." I yelled.

"Leave that to me." A voice said.

"It's that old dude!" Yuma yelled "With all the weird deep sea monsters!"

"Yes." He laughed "You can just call me Fear if you'd like, shall I hasten your escape, it's quite terrifying here.

"How are you gonna get us out of here, how'd you even get here." Yuma asked.

"He is a God." I said as he opened a portal.

_That Shadow…what was that._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- ZEXAL II**

**Till Next Time!**


	53. Barians

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Thigs quieted down for awhile after the World Duel Carnival, for now the day had been saved, Astral had most of the numbers and a good chunk of his memories, but…I hadn't been called away which meant a threat was still coming, but I knew that, nothing about Faker was serious enough to need a chosen one for.

With the coming threat being more serious Cleo and I needed a deck overhaul so we started putting together a few ideas and trying them out. Luna was still fine tuning her Buster Blader deck with the intent to beat Kite with it, they go at it about twice a week, the two of them have become quite friendly.

Then the figurative you know what hit the fan, suddenly Yuma and his various friends were having run ins with people possessed by a group calling themselves the Barians, so it was time for me to get back to work.

"You're worried because your sister is back at school?" I told Shark, who had stopped in with his sister Rio on the way to school.

"She's pretty I fail to see the issue here." Cleo spoke to him.

"T-That's the problem." He grumbled.

"Someone's being protective." I giggled a bit "Ahh young beauty and love, I still look good."

"What do you know about young love?" Cleopatra asked.

"Shut up you hag!" I snapped.

"Still I had plenty of suitors back in my living days." She sighed "Ahh how I miss them, they fought wars over me you know."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Shark sighed.

"Look Rio will be fine." I smiled "She's a strong girl, and I'm sure she's looking forward to being back at school without her brother over her shoulder."

"Reginald, are you ready to go?" Rio asked.

"You guys should go or we'll be late." Luna came downstairs.

"Luna it's wonderful to see you." Rio smiled "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

"Well that's because I haven't." she laughed "Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

**Later**

Another couple days and another couple Barians attacks at the school, since things seemed to be picking up around there I got myself assigned as the Parent Helper for Yuma and Luna's class so I could keep a better eye on things.

"You guys are having a mini tournament, sure I'll play." I shrugged "I've got time to kill."

The Games were kinda a joke, I ended up paired with Rio and even though she wasn't the greatest duelist in the world we coasted through most of our duels till the finals when we had to go against Tori and Cathy.

"Enough Madolche." Cleo told me "Let's try out the new one."

"I like that idea." I slotted my second deck in "But Cleo…"

"Yeah." She looked at Tori and Cat "Something is wrong with them."

_There's a darkness shrouding their souls…_

"Rio." I looked over "Follow my lead okay."

"Hmm, sure." She smiled.

We were in a made-up baseball field for the final match.

"Let's go." I slipped on my Wadjet Gazer

"I'll go first." I drew a card "I summon Evilswarm Castor."

A bulky knight appeared.

**Evilswarm Castor: LVL 4 ATK 1750 DEF 550**

"The turn Evilswarm Castor is normal summoned I can Normal Summon another Lswarm monster this turn, so I summon Steelswarm Sting."

An armored bee soldier appeared.

**Steelswarm Sting- LVL 4 ATK 1850 DEF 0**

"Now I overlay these two monsters to XYZ summon Evilswarm Bahamut!" I yelled.

The XYZ swirl appeared and a dark dragon with two arms but no legs appeared beating it's wings.

**Evilswarm Bahamut- RANK 4 ATK 2350 DEF 1350 OVRL 2**

"I play a face down and end the turn." I said.

"I summon Cat girl." Cathy went second.

**Cat Girl- LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1600**

"I'll go next then." Rio smiled "I summon Blizzard Falcon."

**Blizzard Falcon- LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"Then I play the spell **Blizzard Jet** which increases its attack by 1500." She said "But I can't attack this turn."

**Blizzard Falcon- 1500 to 3000 ATK**

"Since Blizzard Falcon's attack was changed you take damage based on the difference." Rio smiled

**Tori and Cat- 4000 to 2500**

"I can go now." Tori said flatly "I summon Little Fairy."

**Little Fairy- LVL 3 ATK 800 DEF 800**

"By sending a card to the graveyard I can increase it's level by one." She said discarding a card.

**Little Fairy- 3-4 LVL**

"I overlay Little Fairy and Cat Girl to XYZ summon Fairy Cheer Girl!"

**Fairy Cheer Girl- RANK 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1500**

"Then I detach and overlay unit to draw a card." She said looking at what she drew "Hmm, I play **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!** With this I preform a Chaos Evolution on Fairy Cheer Girl and summon Cxyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!"

**Cxyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl- RANK 5 ATK 2500 DEF 1900**

_A Barian card…_

"Destroy Bahamut."

"Tsk." I hissed as my monster was destroyed.

**Yuki and Rio- 4000 to 3850**

"I use Dark Fairy Cheer girl's effect, since it destroyed a monster in battle I can use an overlay unit to inflict 500 points of damage for each card in my hand." She said "I have four cards so you take 2000 damage."

**Yuki and Rio- 3850 to 1850**

"It's my turn then." I said preparing to close this out "I play the trap **XYZ Reborn!** This lets me revive an XYZ monster from the graveyard and give it this card as an overlay unit, so Bahamut returns."

"Now prepare for the end!" Cleo laughed "We activate Bahamut's effect and remove one Overlay unit and discard an Lswarm card to take control of a monster you control! We now have ownership of your Dark Fairy, now both Bahamut and your monster attack you directly!"

**Tori and Cat- 2500 to 0**

* * *

**Later**

The Barians are getting more aggressive, so I told the others to be on the lookout just in case.

"Oh Rio, rare to see you come in here alone." I smiled "Something up."

"No, well I'm not sure." She sighed "But I think you might be the person to talk to about this."

"What's up?" I asked.

"The last couple of, I've been having strange dreams." She rubbed her head "I don't remember much of them, but I keep seeing this fantastical sea world but, something about it feels familiar, but I've never been there before I'm sure, or at least I think I am."

"Dreams are weird." I smiled "Don't put too much stock in them, if they keep happening though let me know."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Ep 82**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	54. Mizar

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I was on a trip to the mountains with Yuma and Tori, since the Barians had been rather aggressive lately I was keeping an eye on the two, plus…well Yuki told me to keep an eye on the two, it really wasn't my first choice, that was supposed to be dueling Kite again, I've got a deck to beat him for sure.

Actually, ever since I mentioned the Barians to him he's been a little distant too, not sure why, maybe he's looking into them on his own or something.

"Jeez this is a lot of stairs." I groaned "my body can't take this."

"Come on Yuma hurry up!" Tori practically jumped up the stairs.

Apparently Yuma and Tori had been out here once before for a lesson with one of his Grandma's friends and were now making a deliver of what seemed to just be groceries. Of course when we got up there the old dude we were supposed to be visiting was gone and only his student was around, meaning we basically wasted a bunch of our day and had to stay up here for the night.

"Hmm." I kicked around outside a bit before noticing Tori "Hey."

"Oh sorry." She said "Were you busy?"

"Nah." I shrugged and fixed my hat "You doing alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She walked into a nearby spring.

"So how come you came all the way up here?" I asked.

"Oh Yuma's Grandma asked me to." She said.

"Is that all?" I laughed.

"Y-Yes!" she blushed.

"I'm kidding." I smiled "But seriously…"

I looked up at her "Things seem to be getting more dangerous, so watch out for yourself too."

"Oh here you are." Yuma walked out of the forest.

"Yeah we were just chatting." I told him "Huh?"

My necklace jingled a bit and suddenly the water in the spring shimmered.

"What is that?" Tori jumped out.

The water flashed with light as suddenly a gorgeous mermaid woman covered in white robes and gold rings sprang out, her blue skin and tail glistening with water.

"My it's been sometime since I've been to the waters of this place." She hummed.

"A Mermaid!" Tori yelled.

"Ah hello, it's a pleasure." She climbed out of the water as her tail split into legs "I am Sadness, one of the God's of Light, I believe you've met one of my siblings."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed you in this place, so I came to see it once more, it's been a long time since I was here." She said softly.

"Okay." I gave her a look.

_It's not like them to come to earth unless they have too…_

We hung around the spring a bit more until we wanted to head back to the lodge, Sadness coming with us.

"That was quite fun." Sadness smiled "Thank you."

"You're awfully cheery for a God named Sadness." Yuma noted.

"We Gods have emotions too." She frowned "Although our strongest one's tend to be our namesake-Move!"

Sadness suddenly spun in place and a shield of water appeared to block some sort of energy ball.

"It was…blocked?"

I looked up to the trees and saw a blonde haired boy in strange armor standing there with his hand out.

_It was him…_

"Hmm…" Sadness shook her hand "That…burned?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked back.

" **Barian Sphere Field."** He took out a strange cube.

"Get out!" I pushed Yuma and Tori away as I was surrounded by a red light field.

_This is the number field that Yuma and Vetrix fought in._

"HM!" I suddenly felt…heavy, like my chest was being stepped on and my joints were locked together.

_My…body…_

"Ah!" Sadness tried to enter only to be shocked "I-Impossible, a field that resist the power of God? Luna you must escape I don't know-."

"It's fine." I said sliding my Gazer on "I can take this guy, now who are you?"

"My name is Mizar." He looked passed me at Yuma "I had intended to face Yuma Tsukumo, get out of the way please."

"Nope." I said standing up and smirking with pain "You can Duel me, I haven't faced a Barian yet, so you'll be my first."

"Very well, I'll accept your challenge, and move on to him as soon as I'm done." Mizar said.

_My body feels like it's being sucked dry…I'll have to be quick about it._

"I go first." I told Mizar "I'm starting with **Trade-In** in which I discard a Level eight monster to draw two cards. Then I play **Foolish Burial!"**

"Planning to play around in the Graveyard?" Mizar asked.

"Maybe **I play Darklord Contract** which lets me revive a Darklord monster from the grave to my field in defense mode, so I revive Darklord Superbia."

A blacked pot shaped flying angel appeared.

**Darklord Superbia- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2400**

"Since Superbia was special summoned from the graveyard I can special summon another Fairy Type from my Graveyard, so Darklord Nasten!"

A black and white Lion man with black angel wings appeared.

**Darklord Nasten- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2600**

"Now I summon Dragon Buster Destruction Sword and Tune it with Nasten to summon Buster Dragon!"

**Buster Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

"My Darklord Buster deck will crush you!" I hissed though the draining pain "I overlay Buster Dragon and Darklord Superbia to XYZ Number 22! Rage from the Grave Zombiestein!"

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"Now I set a card and end my turn." I said as my strongest monster towered over the duel field.

"I hope you enjoyed that turn, it's the only one you're going to get." Mizar said "Even if I don't win the duel this turn, your body won't last."

My breathing was getting shallower, but I knew I could beat him, I just had to hold on a little more.

"Since you control an XYZ I can special summon Radius the Half Moon Dragon from my hand and it will double its level!" Mizar said.

**Radius the Half-Moon Dragon- LVL 4-8 ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

"Now since I control a level eight monster I can special summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!"

**Parsec the Interstellar Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 800 DEF 800**

"I overlay both my level eight monster's and XYZ summon a monster!" he yelled "With a roar that pierces the universe, revive from the root of the galaxy! Number 107!"

A large black and red crystal appeared in the air.

_There are numbers above 100?!_

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

The diamond shaped crystal morphed into a massive purple, black and red dragon.

**Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon- RANK 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

_A Galaxy Eyes…_

It felt like the force in the field was getting heavier, my body forced to one knee.

"I detach an Overlay unit and attack!"

_Why would he attack It must be an effect!_

"I play the trap **Destruction Sword Memories** to summon Buster Blader the Destruction Swordmaster from my deck!

**Buster Blader the Destruction Swordmaster- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2300**

"And I use the Quick Spell **Fires of Doomsday to gain two Doomsday Tokens"**

**Doomsday Tokens- LVL 1 ATK 0 DEF 0**

_I'll get myself set up for next turn._

"I use Number 107's effect!" Mizar said "For each card effect of yours that resolves during the battle phase it gains 1000 attack points!"

**Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon- 3000 to 5000 ATK**

"AHHH!" I yelled as my Zombiestein was destroyed.

_Impossible!_

"AAAH!" my body was shocked by the wall of the sphere, the stinging burned through my body "Ugh…"

I fell back, slipping through the field, my Godly protection nullified in that field.

_I can't even…ugh._

I felt myself fading as I fell out of the sphere and towards the ground, but suddenly I wasn't falling as fast.

"You shouldn't do such reckless things."

"Kite…" I noticed him before I passed out.

_I'm still not…good enough._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 83**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	55. The Duel Graveyard Sargasso

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

After Luna got banged up trying to fight a Barian, Sadness returned her home. She was fine, but her pride sure had been wounded. Still we had a problem, if the Barians had some sort of Power that even the Gods hadn't been aware of, we were in for a struggle.

Another few weeks passed with more incidents including one that resulted in Yuma's new friend Ray, getting kidnapped by Barians.

"Wait let's back up, this card, Number 66: Master Key Beatle let's you activate the airship inside this key." I asked "And now you want me to supervise you guys going after the Barians to save your friend Ray, an undercover Barian, from evil Barians."

"Yeah that's about it." Yuma nodded.

"Okay this is weird even for me." I sighed.

"We should go." Cleopatra said with anticipation "I look forward to seeing another one of the God's worlds, someplace besides earth.

"Hmm…" I looked up at the giant spiral airship "Alright then."

"Let's not waste time." Luna said "Uhh…how do I get in."

"The card came with coordinates." Astral said "Vector gave us this card because he wanted us to follow him."

"Let's take it then." Shark said.

"If they're asking us to come it's probably a trap, but sometimes you have to trip it." Cleopatra said.

Astral waved his hand and a green field appeared to take all of us, and the rest of Yuma's friends onto the ship.

"It's a little more cartoony than I would have thought." I laughed walking around.

As soon as the ship took off I felt pressure from outside the ship.

"Well seems we've entered a Duel Dimension." I hummed.

"What's that?" Rio asked.

"A place where Monsters are practically real, and you fight them off as such." I pulled up a screen outside where some Monsters were closing in on the ship "Watch. **Evilswarm Bahamut!"**

The serpentine black dragon appeared and blasted through some of the monsters, I took a few of the kids outside to help me eliminate the rest of the monsters, of course before I could do more the ship got sucked into a blackhole which resulted in us getting split up.

"Hmm…" I looked around "It's not the Barian world, but someplace else, at least I think so I doubt the Gods would make a world this busted."

"It's certainly strange." Kite stood up.

"This is the Duel Graveyard, Sargasso." A golden colored Barian walked up "It has been sometime, Kite."

"Mizar."

_So this is the guy that beat Luna…_

"Okay." I looked around, Yuma was with Vector who insisted Ray was dead, while Luna and Shark were with a new Barian, Dumon "Kite let's deal with this guy okay."

"Duel!"

"Kite you go first." I told him.

"Right." He nodded "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Photon Thrasher, and then summon Photon Delta Wing!"

**Photon Thrasher- LVL 4 ATK 2100 DEF 0**

**Photon Delta Wing- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 900**

"I overlay these two in order to XYZ summon Starliege Lord Galaxion!"

**Starliege Lord Galaxion- RANK 4 ATK 2000 DEF 2100 OVRL 2**

"The effect of Different Dimension Battlefield Sargasso activates!" The three Barians all said.

_This place was a trap._

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and zapped Kite.

**Kite and Yuki- 4000 to 3500**

"I see…" Cleo hummed

**Luna's POV**

**Shark and Luna- 4000 to 3500**

**Shark controls Number 32 Shark Drake (RANK 4/ATK 2800/DEF 2100/OVRL 2)**

"I set a card and end the turn." Shark said "GAH!"

Another bolt sparked down and burnt him.

**Shark and Luna- 3500 to 3000**

"So, it's a trick." I looked at my hand "I have to try this to check since it's something only my deck would be good for."

"I summon Darklord Nurse Reficule!"

A demonic woman wrapped in bandages appeared.

**Darklord Nurse Reficule- LVL 4 ATK 1400 DEF 600**

"Next I play **Foolish Burial** to discard this card." I told him "Then I use **Destruction Swordsman Fusion** to fusion summon **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** with Buster Blader and Dragon Buster Destruction Sword."

The White Armored Buster Blader appeared.

**Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman- LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2500**

"I play a facedown and end the turn." I said.

_Nothing happened…so you mustn't be able to XYZ summon here…_

"Okay it's simple." I told Shark "You take 500 damages for summoning an XYZ monster and 500 again if you end the turn controlling one."

_This is a battlefield I can still be strong on, since I use other summoning types and high level monsters I should be okay if I don't try and summon Zombiestein._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 96**


	56. Anger's Shout

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Current Situation**

**Yuki and Kite's field contains- Starliege Lord Galaxion (RANK 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2100 OVRL 2)**

**Yuki and Kite's LP- 3500**

**Mizar's LP- 4000**

**Yuki's POV**

"I can use the effect of Starliege Lord Galaxion to remove both Overlay Units and Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"I set a card and end the turn." Kite said "GAH!"

**Yuki and Kite- 3500 to 3000**

"My turn then." I drew.

_So you need to avoid XYZ monsters…crap, I'll just have to dive right in._

"I summon Rescue Rabbit."

**Rescue Rabbit- LVL 4 ATK 300 DEF 100**

"I can banish this card from my field to summon two copies of a level four or lower monster with the same name from my deck." I said moving my cards "So I special summon two copies of Evilswarm Kerykeion!"

Two dark spellcasters with magic orbs floating around them appeared.

**Evilswarm Kerykeion- LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1550**

"Now I overlay these two monsters to summon Evilswarm Thanatos!" I yelled,

A large green armored dark knight on a dread steed appeared.

**Evilswarm Thanatos- RANK 4 ATK 2350 DEF 1350 OVRL 2**

"GAAH!" I yelped when a bolt shocked me.

**Yuki and Kite- 3000 to 2500**

"I lay a facedown and end the turn." I hissed.

**Yuki and Kite- 2500 to 2000**

_We lost half our life and Mizar hasn't even taken a turn yet…_

"Since I control no monsters and you control at least one I can special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon." Mizar took his turn.

**Schwarzschild Limit Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 2000 DEF 0**

"Since I control a level Eight mosnters I can summon Parsec the Interstellar dragon without tribute." He continued and brought out a second dragon.

_This is the combo Sadness told me about…I need to end this and get everyone out of here…_

**PArsec the Interstellar Dragon- LVL 8 ATK 800 DEF 800**

I overlay these two Dragons to XYZ summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

**Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon- RANK 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500 OVRL 2**

"HMPH!" Mizar was zapped like us.

**Mizar- 4000 to 3500**

"I saw them both play a card to negate the damage from the field spell." Kite said "You don't have that card?"

"I have it." Mizar brushed himself off "But it is the card of cowards. There is no point if we are not on equal footing!"

"How honorable." Cleo laughed.

"Galaxy-Eyes attacks Starliege Lord Galaxion!"

"HMPH!" Kite and I hissed losing more life.

**Yuki and Kite- 2000 to 1000**

_We have to win by my turn or it's game over. I…I need to make sure everyone gets out of here, I might have to use_ _**that.** _

* * *

**Luna's POV**

**Current Situation**

**Luna and Shark's field contains Number 32: Shark Drake (RANK 4 ATK 2800/DEF 2100 OVRL 2), Darklord Nurse Reficule (LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600) and Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman (LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)**

**Luna and Shark each have one Facedown card**

**Luna and Shark's LP- 3000**

**Dumon's field contains Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry (RANK 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/OVRL 3)**

_This is getting worse…Yuma isn't gonna be able to beat Vector…_

Yuma was struggling, Vector was Ray and that wasn't being processed well for him at all.

"I'll activating Number 102's effect to negate the effect of Shark Drake and halve its attack." Dumon said.

**Shark Drake- 2800 to 1400 ATK**

"GAH!" Shark hissed as we lost more life.

**Luna and Shark- 3000 to 1900**

"I play my trap, **Shark Splash!"** Shark triggered his facedown "It special summons a monster that was just destroyed but lowers it's attack by 1000, but not before you take it's attack as damage!"

**Dumon- 4000 to 2200**

"You still summoned an XYZ monster." Dumon said "So you take 500 damage."

"It's just summoning a monster, not specifically an XYZ summon?" I hissed as I felt my skin burn.

**Luna and Shark- 1900 to 1400**

Shark went next and used his Shark Drake to Chaos summon his CXYZ.

**Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss- RANK 4 ATK 2800 DEF 2100 OVRL 3**

**Luna and Shark- 1400 to 900**

Before we had a chance to attack the battle field started to crumble, Yuma was giving off a weird power and the area Yuki was on was tensing up.

"Enough of this!" she roared, her red ring glowing brightest of all.

"Oh dear, he's coming." I gulped "She's using the third God Power."

"What is it?" Rio asked.

"The First God Power is God's Draw, the ability to influence Luck to transcend your deck to draw a card. The Second is God's Footsteps, the ability to trace a person's path, and the last is her newest ability, **God's Summoning,** which brings forth the God most associated with her current emotion. And right now-."

From behind Yuki a large red portal opened, out stepped a goliath, Shogun like Hun warrior man with red grey skin, flaming eyes and white hair.

"She's really angry." I gulped.

"Hmm…" Anger growled a bit "Dragging me down here, for petty squabbles like this!"

I drew a long club like sword "Try again when you really have the rage of battle in you!"

Flames flickered off the sword and swept across the battlefield, canceling every duel and throwing us all back to the ship.

"Ugh." Yuki passed out on the spot.

"Don't waste my time again." Anger told me throwing something at me "Next time deal with things yourself."

"These are…cards?" I looked down **"Rank Up Magic God's Force."**

"Oh you have another mission boy." He looked down on Yuma "Find the Mythrian Numbers, we made them just for a situation like this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 99**

**Till Next Time!**


	57. Mythyrian Numbers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

It took me a little while to wake up but after I did Luna said she had been given two cards by the Gods, Rank Up Magic Gods Force, something similar to what the Barinas had but even then this brief respite was shorter than the last it felt like.

"So you had another powerful vision?" I asked when Rio came to talk to me with Yuma and Shark.

"Yes, I sensed something very powerful." She noted.

"It's times like this I wish the Gods were more communicative." I said "instead of leaving us half in the dark with things."

"There's no fun in that." Cleo smirked "Perhaps they're just being playful."

"They like helping humans just as much as they like playing with us." I sighed.

"They only last briefly." Rio frowned "And I struggle to make sense of them."

"Welcome to our world." Luna called out from behind the office as she moved some shipment boxes.

"Maybe it just means you're special." I told her "Don't let them consume you though, mention when they happen and we'll help you piece them together…though it is strange both you and Yuma sensed something."

Before I could say much more there was a flash and we were inside that Airship Key.

"Astral!" Yuma gasped.

"Hey no teleporting without warning!" Cleo yelled.

"Calm down." I pushed her back.

"What's the deal with doing that out of the blue?" Yuma asked.

"I apologize but I want you to see something." He told us as a globe appeared "This map with markers suddenly appeared. I've discovered that these seven locations are all ruins and, in those locations, Numbers. A message appeared with it as well."

A Hologram of Yuma's father appeared and addressed him, telling him to find the seven special Mythyrian Numbers that we couldn't let fall to the Barians.

_Whoever Yuma's father is…he's been onto something since the very start…_

"Alright we can't let them have them, so let's go." Shark said.

"There's no point in dissuading, I will go as well." Rio smiled.

"You'll need an adult to supervise if your going globetrotting again." I told them."

"Always babysitting." Cleo mumbled in my head.

"This sounds interesting." Luna smiled.

"Then let's get going." Tori smiled.

We got moving, along the way Astral told us what more he had learned about the Astral world, another creation of the gods, a world rich with soul energy.

"There's someone coming." Cleo looked up.

"Hmm." We all looked up.

Passing through the wormhole like us was some sort of Barian energy. We collided which sent us landing earlier than anticipated. Fortunately, when we landed we were only split up briefly and after regrouping we learned that once more Yuma had made another friend, Nash.

_Kids don't randomly appear in the forest at such an opportune time._

I managed to find the boys outside a ruin, but the girls were nowhere to be found or at least until we found them cowering from snakes on the top of a fallen pillar.

_So there's a number around here…_

"Hmm!" I looked up "Wait!"

Shark and Yuma stepped forward, triggering a trap that sealed off the exit and started to divide the room in two.

"Traps are to be expected in ruins." Cleo hummed.

The wall in the center slammed down separating Luna, Shark and that other kid from the rest of us.

"I'm fine." Shark yelled.

"Seems we're cut off though." Luna told me.

"Is there an open passage on your side?" Yuma asked as a door opened.

"Yeah, it just opened." Shark said.

"Then we go forward, and hope the paths converge." I walked ahead "Be careful."

"Luna knows enough to be careful around that other kid, they'll be fine." Cleo assured me.

"I'm not worried." I laughed.

Eventually the torch lit halls emptied out into a room with a unicorn statue, floating above the statue was a card, a Number.

The card glowed and a white haired knight appeared.

"I am Mach." He said "Guardian of this number."

"I sense a strong energy in him." Rio told us.

"He must be the spirit of the card." I stepped back "Alright, if you want that Number Yuma, prove you're worthy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 100**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	58. Spartan City

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

After our little excursion to the ruins, where Yuma claimed the first Mythrian Number without too much of a fuss we went home. Surprising literally no one but Yuma that kid was Dumon but since we helped him not get killed by the ruins he let us leave without a fight.

For now we were back at home relaxing for a little bit.

"Hey Yuki?" Luna called out from the back "I think we got the wrong order."

"Why what's wrong?" I asked going to see "AH!"

I yelped a little bit when something was dangled in front of me, Luna chuckling at her surprise.

"Haha." I fake laughed.

"We just went into abandoned ruins the other day and that's what surprised you?" Cleo smirked.

"Look." Luna wiggled her fingers and made a little doll dance "We've got a box of puppets by mistake."

"Hmm, must have been a mistaken shipment from the toy company we order the cards and figures through." I noted "We'll have to send them back."

"We can't just sell them here?" Luna asked "Look they kinda remind me of the cards I won off that Quatro guy, the Gimmick Puppet Numbers."

"Someone else is waiting to sell these at their store." I said "It be wrong to keep them ourselves."

"Alright fine." She pouted.

"Look if you want one so bad go to the store and buy your own." I laughed.

* * *

**Later**

We had tracked down the next Mythrian number in a place called Spartan City so with a location in mind we headed out, the group this time was the same as before except Kite was with us.

"We would we even search for numbers in a city like this?" Tori asked.

"They'd probably be in ruins but I saw a lot when we landed, it'll take forever to search them all." I noted.

"Whoa!" Yuma was looking up at some advertising board "Look at this!"

"It's an advertisement for a Pro Duel Tournament." Kite looked at the board.

"You can't focus at all can you." Tori pouted.

"That's not it, look at that duelist on the top!" he pointed.

I looked up at the video of all the bizarrely costumed men "Hey it's that guy."

"Nistro." Kite hummed under his breath a bit.

"Aren't those costumes a bit much?" Luna asked.

"A lot of Pro-Duelists will adopt a persona to appeal to fans more." I explained.

"Seems this one is being a hero character so kids will support him." Cleo noted "Still if we have someone here that could be an ally we should see about meeting up with them, if they've been here for a time they might know where we can find the Number Ruins."

* * *

**Later**

Heeding Cleo's advice we went to the stadium to see the tournament and afterword used the autograph session to meet with Nistro, or I suppose it would be proper to call him by his stage name, Nistromo.

"Oh I want an autograph!" Yuma said.

"How old are you?" Luna sighed.

"It's you…" Dextra blinked.

"You're a pro, so cool." Yuma said.

"I guess I am." Nistro said smugly.

"Are you a pro too Dextra?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm his manager." She told her.

"I tried to get her to enter with me as a pair but she refused." Nistro said.

"I can't really imagine Dextra dressed up and dueling." I thought "Yeah bad image."

"It doesn't matter what she does, I want to be a star of hope for all the children out there." He told us.

"What exactly are you doing in this city?" Dextra asked.

"Looking for ruins housing a Mythrian number." I told her.

"Ruins…" Nistro thought on it "There are a lot them around here…"

"I wonder if the ruins you're looking for are in the Colosseum." Dextra said "There's a legend about the soul of a great gladiator wandering around the ruins."

"Well a haunted Ruin is the most likely place to find a magic card, guess we know where we're headed next." I shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Back to Dueling next time! I decided to front load most of the set up into it's own chapter.  
**

**Pick Up- EP 104**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	59. Yuki and Dextra Vs Alito and Nistro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Hmm the ruins sunk into the lake." I fixed my tie in the mirror of the hotel room "Well that's gonna be a problem. Not like we can just drain the damn thing."

I was getting ready for bed, so I had tossed my suit jacket to the side and was about to add my tie to the pile, frankly looking in the mirror I realized I was dressed like some kinda secret agent.

"I sense…something magical." Cleo looked out the window "Is there not a lake on the horizon."

"Yes."

"Then where'd it go." She floated over.

I looked out the window and sure enough the lake was half empty, in the middle of the forest was just a bunch of ruins now.

"Come on." I grabbed my jacket.

I went out to the balcony in the common area and saw the kids were all looking down at the lake.

"It drained?" Yuma was looking through the binoculars.

"There was no dam, so someone made a point to break the natural wall." I explained.

"Those are the ruins though." Luna added "Seems like there's a number there."

"Then the person who drained the lake must have been a Barian." Kite added.

"Did you find something?" Dextra stepped out.

"Bold outfit choice?" I asked seeing she was in a nightgown "Get dressed, we need your car."

It took a few minutes but she suited up and gave us a lift in the direction of the lake.

"Where's the other half?" I asked.

"…I don't know." She paused.

We parked in the area and sure enough, the lake was drained, revealing a set of steps leading right to a major coliseum, once inside it was clear the place had seen better days, being under the lake for however many hundreds of years had eroded the stonework, leaving the place warped and barren.

"Oh there he is." I looked across.

I side the basin of the arena were two other people, a young boy with sharp brown hair that kinda made it look like an alien was trying to hug the top of his head, and across from him was Nistro.

"Wait…Alito?" Yuma looked at the boy.

_Isn't that…one of the Barians Yuma defeated?_

"Hmm." I looked at his hand.

"This one beat us to the number." Cleo warned.

"I know." I took a step forward.

"Since I've got some time, I'll use this one to beat you." He threw the number to Nistro and flashed another card.

"A Barian Force card." Cleo warned.

"They brainwashed him." Yuma yelled.

_It works faster than I would have thought._

"See now we have enough people for a tag duel." Alito laughed.

"It's fine." I told her again, loosening my tie "Yuma step back would you, you're gonna be in the way. This guy wants to fight you, which is suspicious as hell, and I'm in the mood for a little duel myself, Dextra you'll be my partner right?"

She nodded "Fine, winning will fix Nistro right."

"That's the plan." I smiled "Look girls against boys, how fun."

"I came here to fight Yuma." Alito said.

"And you can if you win." I told him "You just gotta prove you earned a rematch, he did win last time after all, I've been around a long time kid, I hope you can give me a decent challenge, besides…if this was just about a rematch with Yuma you'd have no reason to capture Nistro like that."

"Enough talk." Alito ditched his cloak "Let's go."

"DUEL!" Everyone engaged their disk and gazer.

"I'll go first." Nistro said in a flat tone "I summon Heroic Challenger- Ambush Soldier!"

**Heroic Challenger- Ambush Soldier- LVL 1 ATK 0 DEF 0**

"I end my turn." He said.

"I'll go next." I drew a card "I summon Evilswarm Castor"

**Evilswarm Castor- LVL 4 ATK 1750 DEF 550**

"Castor's ability activates, on the turn it's normal summoned I can normal summon another Lswarm monster." I said placing a card down "So Evilswarm Salamandra joins him on the field."

**Evilswarm Salamandra- LVL 4 ATK 1850 DEF 950**

"Now I overlay these two monsters to construct the overlay network and XYZ summon Evilswarm Bahamut!"

**Evilswarm Bahamut- RANK 4 ATK 2350 DEF 1350 OVRL 2**

The large legless black dragon roared onto the field.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." I smiled.

"I draw." Dextra went "I set a monster and another card and end my turn."

"I draw…" Alito picked up a card "I do the same."

The turn order wrapped around to Nistro again.

"I draw." I went "I summon Heroic Challenger- Clasp Sword!"

**Heroic Challenger- Clasp Sword- LVL 1 ATK 300 DEF 100.**

Another warrior with a blade for a hand appeared.

"Then I activate Ambush Soldier's effect, I tribute it and summon two level four or lower Heroic Challenger monsters but their level is reduced to One." He said "So I summon Double Lance and Night Watchman."

**Heroic Challenger- Double Lance- LVL 4-1 ATK 1700 DEF 900**

**Heroic Challenger- Night Watchman- LVL 4-1 ATK 1200 DEF 300**

"Now I overlay Clasp Sword, Double Lance and Night Watchman to XYZ summon Number 54!"

A large warrior with hair like a lion's mane appeared.

" **With a war cry that shakes the sleeping soul, Number 54: Lion Heart!"**

**Number 54: Lion Heart- Rank 1 ATK 100 DEF 100 OVRL 3**

"That must be the number collected here." Cleo warned.

"Yeah…doesn't seem strong at first blush though." I said.

"You know what that means." She nodded.

"The effect is a killer." I hummed.

"When Lion Heart is in attack mode it can't be destroyed by battle." Nistro explained "Now attack Bahamut!"

"Why would he…" Dextra was confused.

"Another effect activates, when Lion Heart's battle results in damage, it's dealt to both players!"

**Nistro- 4000 to 1750**

**Yuki- 4000 to 1750**

"GAH!" I hissed as the shockwave drained my life points.

You never really get used to the force and shockwaves from dark duels like this, so I got my ass bumped to the floor and my skin stung with pain.

I sat up and Cleo growled "That hurt you know."

She made us stand up "I suppose we'll have to get serious."

"I end the turn." Nistro said.

"It's our turn." We drew "Huh?"

There was a roaring from the stands as the spirits of the coliseum roared to life.

"Seems we have an audience." I hummed looking around.

"Spirits from beyond." Cleo sighed "How troublesome this trip is getting."

"Now I'll use Bahamut to attack Alito's face down monster." I said.

Alito's card flipped to reveal Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna.

**Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna- LVL 3 ATK 100 DEF 1400**

"Foolish, now I can activate its effect!" he said "Now I can switch the attack target to another monster on our side of the field."

"Crap." Cleo hissed "Lionheart is the only other monster."

"We can use Bahamut's effect to take control of Lionheart and stop the attack" I said.

"If the attacking monster is an XYZ monster it loses all it's materials." Alito said.

**Evilswarm Bahamut- OVRL 2-0**

"Never mind." I growled as my serpentine dragon crashed into Nistro's monster "Crap!"

"I play the trap **Butterspy Protection."** Dextra backed us up "It halves the damage Yuki would take.

**Yuki- 1750 to 625**

**Nistro- 1750 to 0**

"Nice." I brushed my jacket off "It's two on one now…"

"No…Lionheart has a second effect." Alito said "When you would take lethal damage you can detach and overlay unit and remain with 100 LP."

**Nistro- 0 to 100**

"So we can't officially win as long as that thing has Overlay units." Cleo hummed.

"And we can't control it cause Bahamut lost its units." I added.

"I activate the second effect of my trap." Dextra said "When the battle ends it switches a monster to defense mode."

**Lionheart Shifted to Defense Mode.**

"Lionheart's effect only works in attack mode." I hummed "We need to hurry, I'll set another card to end the turn."

"How long are you going to stand there and let some little boy control you?" Dextra asked Nistro.

"I'm not a little boy!"

"You look pathetic." Dextra said "Where's your passion?"

"Talking won't reach him." Alito drew a card "I summon Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher!"

**Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher- LVL 3 ATK 800 DEF 1000**

"I overlay Rib Gardna and Rabbit Puncher to XYZ summon Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner!"  
 **Battlin Boxer Cheat Commissioner- RANK 3 ATK 0 DEF 1300 OVRL 2**

"I use my monster to attack Evilswarm Bahamut!"

"It has no attack points." I said.

"Use the spell it must be an effect!" Cleo warned.

"When this monster battles all monsters on the field switch to attack position." Alito explained.

"Our spell won't matter, the effect doesn't hit Bahamut since it's already in attack mode." I growled.

"I have a plan…just wait." Cleo advised.

"Got it." I switched places and let her take over.

"HMM!" she stretched violently.

"Don't be so rough, it's my body too you know." I huffed.

**Lionheart to Attack Mode**

Dextra's monster was also flipped face up.

**Swallowtail Butterspy- LVL 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"I activate Cheat Commissioner's second effect!" Alito said "I can switch the attacking monster to another monster on the field."

"Lionheart." Cleo hissed "This attack will suck my life points dry."

" **Butterspy Courage!"** Dextra played another trap before we could use ours "the battle target is changed to Swallowtail Butterspy!"

Again the monsters clashed and Lionheart's effect blasted both sides.

**Nistro- 100 to 0**

**Dextra 4000 to 2300**

And again Lionheart lost an overlay unit to save Nistro

**Lionheart- OVRL 2-1**

**Nistro- 0 to 100**

"I play a facedown card, and end the turn." Alito wrapped up

"ha…ha…" Dextra panted.

"You alright?" Cleo asked.

"I'll live." She stood up and drew a card "I summon Morpho Butterspy!"

**Morpho Butterspy- LVL 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1600**

"Then I use an effect to special summon Blue Mountain Butterspy from my hand!"

**Blue Mountain Butterspy- LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF 1700**

"I overlay Swallowtail, Blue Mountain and Morpho Butterspy to XYZ summon Night Papilloperative!"

**Night Papilloperative- RANK 4 ATK 2600 DEF 200 OVRL 3**

"I play the spell Overlay Capture to take the last Overlay unit from Lionheart and attach it to my Papilloperative!" Dextra said.

**Night Papilloperative- OVRL 3-4**

"Heh! I play the trap **XYZ Battle Chain!"** Alito flipped a face down card "When all players have an XYZ monster on the field this card negates any magic or trap card that targets and XYZ monster!"

**Night Papilloperative- 4-3**

**Lionheart- 0-1**

"Dammit." Dextra hissed.

"And if the trap was activated in a turn during which the opponent has yet to battle the opponents XYZ and one of my sides XYZ must battle!" Alito said "I'll crush you!"

_Our trap card is Infestation Infection, all it allows us to do is return one Lswarm monster to the deck and add a new one to our hand…I can't help Dextra with it. Our Face down spell is Infestation Pandemic which protects Lswarm monsters from spell or trap effects for a turn…_

"I activate Night Papilloperative's effect!" Dextra said "I detach a overlay unit to increase its attack by 400 for each overlay unit on the field."

**Night Papilloperative- 2600- 4600**

The two monsters battled but it accomplished nothing but blowing both sides away, the only bright side was Nistro had no overlay units left.

**Nistro- 100 to 0**

**Dextra- 2300 to 0**

**Lionheart- OVRL 1-0**

**Nistro- 0 to 100**

"GAH!" Dextra got blow across the area.

"What passion." Cleo smiled "Throwing yourself into the sandstorm like that, I suppose I won't be allowed to lose now!"

"But Lionheart's out of Overlay units, this is our chance!" I smiled

"I use the trap **Numbers Overlay Boost!"** Alito played a trap card "When there's a number monster on the field with no overlay units I can attack up to two cards form my hand to it at overlay units!"

**Lionheart- OVRL 0-2**

"Now do it, destroy them!" Alito told Nistro

"I play the magic card **Stoic Challenge** and equip it to Lionheart **"** Nistro played an equip spell "This detaches all overlay units from an XYZ monster and increases a monsters attack by 600 for each!"

**Lionheart- OVRL 2-0 ATK 100 to 1300**

"As a result of this spell any effects of the equipped monster are negated, but it deals double battle damage!" Nistro said "I then equip Lionheart with **Heroic Growth** which doubles its attack since my life points are lower than yours."

**Lionheart- ATK 1300 to 2600**

"Now I attack Bahamut!" he said.

_He's…yes!_

"I play the trap **Infestation Infection!"** Cleo smiled "This allows me to shuffle an Lswarm monster on the field to in my hand into the deck in order to add a different Lswarm to my hand. So I send Bahamut back and add a card to my hand, since my monster left the field my battle is over."

"I end my turn." Nistro said.

"Then it's my turn!" Cleo drew "Now since you control more monsters than I do I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand!"

**Evilswarm Mandragora- LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1450**

"Now I have two and you still have more monster!"

**Evilswarm Mandragora- LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1450**

"Lastly I summon Evilswarm Thunderbird!"

**Evilswarm Thunderbird- LVL 4 ATK 1550 DEF 1450**

A corrupted bird appeared on the field.

"Thank you for buying me a little time Nistro." Cleo smiled "I overlay these three level four monsters to XYZ summon! Descend from the Storm! Number 91 Thunder Spark Dragon!"

The crackling beast roared and floated down from the sky.

**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon- RANK 4 ATK 2400 DEF 2000 OVRL 3**

"I'm not done with you." Cleo revealed her final card "We play **Rank-Up-Magic God's Force!"**

"By using this card I can overlay Thunder Spark Dragon with itself to summon an even stronger monster!" Cleo said **"Now come, A Storm from Elysium itself!"**

**Number G91: Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon!"**

"A G Number!"

**Number G91: Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon- RANK 5 ATK 2500 DEF 2500 OVRL 4**

A hulking eastern dragon with crackling claws, cloud like hair, bright blue and white scales and bright yellow eyes descended from a light.

"A G number is a God Number." Cleo said "A number unmatched by any other, blessed with the might of the gods above! A God Number can only stay on the field for one turn, but when it arrives it takes it's offering, the Overlay units of all other XYZ monsters on the field!"

**Cheat Commissioner- 2-0**

**Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon- OVRL 4-6**

"Now I activate the effect of Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon!" Cleo said "I can detach and Overlay unit to destroy a monster on the field and inflict the difference between its attack and my dragon to you! Now blow away Cheat Commissioner! **Thundering Smite!"**

**Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon- OVRL 6-5**

Cheat Commissioner was blown away and since it had no attack value Alito too 2500 damage

**Alito- 4000 to 1500**

"Now it's over!" Cleo yelled "My Heavenly Thunder Spark Dragon attacks Alito directly!"

"No…NO!"

**Alito- 1500 to 0 LP**

With Alito blow away by the spark stream the grip on Nistro broke, leaving Alito with no willing partner and ending the duel.

"Heh." I smirked taking back over "Easy enough…Ugh…I'm exhausted."

"Summoning a God Number isn't easy." Cleo warned.

"Well you summoned it, why do I have to suffer from it." I groaned.

Alito vanished through a portal of some kind, but we won though it took showing our hand with a God Number.

* * *

**Later**

"Well it all worked out." I was sitting back in the stands while the kids looked around the arena for any more signs of Yuma's parents.

"Here." Nistro and Dextra came up and gave my Lionheart "It's what you came here looking for right?"

"I guess so." I laughed taking the card "Not like it'll fit in my deck though…whatever."

"You should have told us you were fighting the Barians, we would have helped you out." Nistro said.

"Why, pulling you away from this place wouldn't make things better, you're dreams here yeah?" I smiled "That's the job of an adult like me, I'm the one who should be facing danger to support you kids and your dreams. I've been around a long time, I've seen people reach their dreams, and people never get close…so don't let us distract you from yours. I can handle a bunch of bratty kids on my own."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- EP 105**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	60. Confidence

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I watched Luna playing with that little puppet of hers, an absent-minded look on her face. She'd seemed down as of late, I have the feeling she thinks she's not contributing as much lately in the fight against the Barians, she needs a confidence boost soon since she feels like Kite is pulling ahead.

Still it was nice to be home and out for the Airship for a while, I needed to reopen the shop or we might go totally broke.

Unfortunately our brief respite didn't last long as Astral said the Airship map was targeting the Duel Sanctuary on the mountains where Yuma once trained. Once more we packed up and headed out.

Though as soon as we got there though Luna said she'd wait outside on her own.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I was sitting outside waiting for the others to investigate the dojo at the top when some guy came tumbling out.

"You're…Girag." I paused.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Please excuse me…pon."

" _pon?"_

I looked back "Get back here…you know I'm not really in a pleasant mood lately so letting a Barian walk off isn't gonna happen."

"How fascinating the body seems to have changes souls, unexpected not that unlike Cleopatra and Yuki."

"Huh?!" I turned back to see a shining white angel of a man.

"Apathy!" I gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Merely observing humanity for a time." Was all he had to say "Please pay me no mind what so ever, I am not here to interfere in anyway, only to see what they opinions of my siblings have wrought upon our creation."

"Yeah fine." I turned back "We came here to get the number anyway so I might as well duel this thing and take the Barian and the Number out together!"

" _That's if I can hold out…"_

"Duel Disc!" I engaged my arm band "DUEL!"

"I'll go first." The weird guy said.

"No manners for a little girl like me." I smirked.

"I summon **Baby Racoon Ponpoko!"**

**Baby Racoon Ponpoko- LVL 2 ATK 800 DEF 0**

"Then I play the magic card **Leaf Transformation**!" he said "This lets me special summon a monster with Racoon in it's name from my hand!"

He played another card and one more racoon appeared.

**Baby Racoon Tantan- LVL 2 ATK 0 DEF 800**

' _So that's the plan is it…"_

"I overlay both my racoon monsters to XYZ summon Number 64!"

**Number 64: Ronin Racoon Sandayu- RANK 2 ATK 1000 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

A large Racoon Samurai appeared and he then activated its ability to special summon a Token

**Kagemusha Raccoon Token: LVL 1 ATK ? DEF 0**

Its attack became the same as another monster on the field with the highest attack, and his XYZ was immune while the token was alive

**Raccoon Token- ATK ? to 1000**

"Finally, my turn!" I drew a card.

"I summon Darklord Ukoback!"

A small dark fairy creature appeared.

**Darklord Ukoback- LVL 3 ATK 700 DEF 1000**

"Its effect allows me to send a Darklord card from my hand to the graveyard." I discarded a card "Then I activate the effect of Darklord Nasten from my hand and by discarding two Darklord cards I can special summon it."

**Darklord Nasten- LVL 7 ATK 2600 DEF 2600**

"Then I play the spell **Darklord Contract!"** I said "This lets me special summon a Darklord from my graveyard in Defense Mode, so out comes Darklord Superbia!"

**Darklord Superbia- LVL 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2400**

"Then its effect activates." I pointed at the dark pot angel "This lets me special summon another Fairy Type monster from my graveyard so out comes Darklord Zerato!"

A pitch-black swordsman appeared.

**Darklord Zerato- LVL 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2300**

"NOW!" I held my arm up "I overlay Superbia and Zerato to XYZ Summon!"

"Rage from the Grave! Number 22: Zombiestein!"

**Number 22: Zombiestein- RANK 8 ATK 4500 DEF 1000 OVRL 2**

"Was that all." I smirked.

* * *

**LATER**

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, feeling great." I playfully flexed.

"Good, things aren't gonna be easy from here out so having you in tiptop shape is important."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- EP 110**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
